Destino Gris
by Dianyan
Summary: Como hay pocas historias (fanfics) de Dragon Age en español, me aventuré a crear la mía. Elissa repentinamente se ve envuelta en un compromiso que no desea, mientras un chico en la Capilla toma una decisión que cambiará su vida para siempre. Todo le pertenece a Bioware, por supuesto.
1. La Capilla y el castillo

**Dragon Age**

**Capítulo 1**

**La Capilla y el castillo**

El chico rubio iba de aquí para allá con platos en ambas manos, sirviendo a cada uno de los huérfanos que la Capilla tenía en esos momentos, que por desgracia eran bastantes. Al ser uno de los chicos más grandes, contaba con alrededor de 15 años, era su obligación ayudar con los múltiples deberes que la Madre Venerada le encomendaba. Nunca sobraban manos en lo que respecta a las tareas benéficas. Después de tomar su tazón de comida, que consistía en un simple guiso de verduras sin mucho sabor, seguía con sus labores como lavar los platos, tallar ollas, tender camas o cargar los baldes de agua para lo que se necesitase en la cocina. Algunas veces, en caso de que los pequeños huérfanos estuvieran muy sucios, el jovencito se disponía a darles un pequeño baño, aunque esto último era más un juego que una labor. Todas estas actividades eran comunes en su rutina diaria.

Sin embargo, ese día estaba muy distante de ser como los demás. Pasado el mediodía y habiendo terminado con la mayor parte de sus deberes, él se dispuso a ir a jugar un momento con las pocas figuras en piedra que tenía: un caballero, una doncella y un dragón. Cuando estaba en el patio, vio la figura de un caballo que corría a todo galope, cuando el caballo se acercó más a la entrada de la Capilla, el rubio pudo distinguir inmediatamente la figura del mensajero. Él de vez en cuando venía con decretos, noticias y todo lo referente a las cuestiones de la corona e informar a la Madre Venerada.

Él pequeño tenía especial interés en estas cosas, es decir, no a la corona en sí, sino lo referente al Rey Maric. Se escabulló hasta la oficina de la Madre para poder enterarse de todo lo que el mensajero tenía que decirle, poniéndose detrás de la puerta para poder escuchar más claramente. Las palabras que salieron de labios del mensajero no las esperaba en absoluto, se quedó en blanco. Lo único que atinó a hacer en ese momento fue salir corriendo por los pasillos, encontrar un escondite para poder llorar un poco sin que nadie pudiese verlo.

El rey Maric, su padre, había muerto. No hubo muchos detalles acerca de su muerte, sólo que se había perdido en el mar y no lograron encontrar su cuerpo.

No, no es que le tuviera un gran aprecio. Ni siquiera lo había conocido, tampoco a su medio hermano Cailan, quien ahora sería declarado como el legítimo rey. Lo que ocasionaba sus lágrimas era que con la muerte del rey había perdido toda esperanza de salir de la vida que el mundo le tenía deparada. Creía que algún día su padre vendría en un caballo blanco, con una hermosa armadura y lo llevaría con él, le pediría perdón y no importa cuántas penurias haya tenido que pasar desde pequeño, él lo perdonaría. Lo llevaría consigo a su palacio y por primera vez Alistair tendría la posibilidad de sentir lo que era tener a su lado una familia que se preocupara por su bienestar. Ahora eso nunca pasaría, aunque tal vez si Maric hubiera vivido 100 años tampoco hubiera pasado, nunca lo sabría con certeza.

Antes del amanecer, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a hablar con el Caballero Comandante. No tenía nada que perder, de hecho no tenía muchas opciones. Ese día estaba decidido a entrenarse como templario.

* * *

Elissa no quería estar en ese baile, a pesar de que se celebraba en su honor. Bueno y en honor de otra persona: Nathaniel Howe. Le dolía saber que las relaciones tanto de amistad y diplomáticas entre Pináculo y Amaranthine se decidieran en una cena a expensas del destino de dos personas. Ella sólo tenía 13 años y su futuro estaba decidido.

Sentía que no podía culpar a su padre por aceptar el compromiso entre ella y Nathaniel, fue Rendon Howe quien lo orilló a eso, tomando como excusa la amistad que los unía desde hace décadas a ambos. Bryce Cousland no quería un matrimonio así para su hija, pero esperaba que con el tiempo Nathaniel se hiciera digno de la mano de Elissa, ella merecía ser feliz siendo una joven amable y gentil, su único defecto era el ser impetuosa por naturaleza. Además Bryce no podía poner en riesgo las relaciones con Howe a sabiendas que esto podía afectar a la gente de sus tierras, este matrimonio político reforzaría la economía entre Amaranthine y Pináculo, trayendo con ello prosperidad a su pueblo.

Durante la cena, Nathaniel ni siquiera la miró, estaba molesto ¿con ella o con sus padres? Nunca lo supo. Su matrimonio fue fijado cuando Elissa cumpliera los 18 años, aunque Howe no quedó muy conforme con ello ya que consideraba que era demasiado tiempo. Bryce no quería renunciar tan rápido a su hija y creía que a esa edad tendrían ambos la madurez necesaria para llevar un buen matrimonio. En su interior, Elissa estaba agradecida de que esa fecha pareciese tan lejana.

A punto de iniciar el baile, Nathaniel se retiró rápidamente con dirección al patio, dirigiendo a Elissa una mirada que parecía fulminarla, sin duda cargada de furia hacia su persona. Esto la desconcertó totalmente y en su mente parecía que este compromiso se iba a tornar más difícil de lo que imaginaba.


	2. El precio de la libertad

**Capítulo 2**

**El precio de la libertad**

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que el enclenque niño rubio había decidido ya no permanecer un día más en la Capilla y sujeto a todo tipo de regaños de la Madre Venerada, así como de las hermanas que atendían el orfanato. Nunca fue un niño silencioso y mucho menos serio, las bromas que hacía frente a todo tipo de comentarios dejaban con la boca abierta a las hermanas y a Alistair castigado en un rincón hasta que se cansara de pedir disculpas por sus actos. Los demás niños no lo trataban de forma diferente, algunas veces los hacía reír, pero la mayoría de ellos creían que Alistair quería hacerse notar simplemente por ser el hijo bastardo del rey Maric. El origen de su nacimiento era, sin duda, el secreto más ventilado de todo Ferelden. A veces lo que hería a Alistair profundamente era el ver siendo adoptados a otros niños, inclusive mayores que él, ya sea por causar compasión, ternura e inclusive lástima. El punto era que al fin tendrían una familia de verdad. Sin embargo, cuando todos los futuros padres veían a Alistair no veían a un niño necesitado, sino al hijo de un rey que continuamente debían hacerle llegar regalos de todo tipo: juguetes, joyas, oro, ropa de finas telas, etc. Nada más alejado de su triste realidad.

Siendo ahora un joven fuerte y capaz, suena lamentable el que él extrañara esa vida. Al decidir convertirse en templario, no imaginaba por todo lo que tenía que pasar. Eran las mismas situaciones pero aún peor, ya que no lo trataban más como un niño y también la poca condescendencia que tenía antes había terminado. Frases como _"¿Ya no tienes a tu papi para que te proteja?", "¿Tu hermanito no vendrá a salvarte, príncipe?", "Debiste caerle muy mal a los nobles para que te hayan mandado aquí"_ eran continuas en los entrenamientos, especialmente cuando Alistair encontraba dificultades en alguna de sus múltiples prueba.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, esto lo alimentaba día con día para seguir mejorando como guerrero, aunque también estaba la cuestión de que las reglas extremas impuestas a los templarios le parecían horrorosas. Los secretos de la Capilla para mantenerlos bajo control poco a poco se fueron develando ante sus ojos cuando ya era demasiado tarde para salir del lugar donde había entrado por su propia voluntad. Sentía que no era más que un prisionero y a la vez un verdugo para cumplir cualquier capricho de la Capilla. No veía en su futuro el ser despojado de todo sentimiento como lo le ocurría a los templarios que terminaban siendo adictos al lirio.

Su peor experiencia vino cuando fue enviado a modo de entrenamiento con otros templarios experimentados con el fin de capturar a un mago que se había escapado del Círculo, las indicaciones apuntaban que lo encontrarían cerca de Denerim. Se dirigieron con rapidez al punto señalado, Alistair creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al perseguir a ese mago, que estaba manteniendo a salvo a las personas. Su rostro se puso pálido cuando vio a la personita que perseguían: un pequeño niño de no más de doce años.

Entre lágrimas pedía perdón por huir del círculo, él sólo quería ver a su madre un día, ya que ella estaba enferma y no podía hacer un viaje tan largo para ir a verlo, sólo quería saludarla, decirle que él estaba bien. La información que les habían dado a Alistair y sus compañeros era de que se trataba de un mago poderoso quien a los diez años había terminado incendiando toda una granja, incluidos sus moradores. Cuando lo vio, Alistair sabía que si realmente lo hizo no fue de mala voluntad. Mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos, la voz del Caballero Comandante se escuchó fuerte y alta:

- "No podemos dejar vivir a alguien tan poderoso como tú, todos sabemos de tus atrocidades cometidas en el pasado. ¡¿Te das cuenta de tus actos?! ¡¿Quién nos puede asegurar que monstruo como tú no volverán a causar tragedias?! ¡Contesta!"

Entre murmullos, sólo se escuchaba la voz tenue del niño:

- "Sólo quería ver a mi madre… extraño a mi madre… sólo vine a verla. Por favor, no me mate…"

Alistair estaba articulando las palabras para poder hablar, sin embargo sólo pasaron unos segundo para ver cómo caía la cabeza del muchacho a sus pies.

Alistair quería huir, se sentía terrible. Esta escena nunca la olvidaría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Con el pasar del tiempo, Alistair se sentía cada vez más miserable, en pocos días tendría que tomar los votos definitivos que significaba el convertirse en templario por el resto de su vida. Intentó en varias ocasiones hablar con la Madre Venerada sobre el asunto, pero en todas recibía negativas rotundas. Lo único que le quedaba era resignarse, tomar los votos con algo de humor, como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado, pero no sabía de dónde sacar lo bueno de esta nueva situación.

Su mente divagaba de un lugar a otro mientras veía a los ojos a su oponente, a quien ya tenía en el suelo empujado por su escudo y con la espada en la garganta. El público lo vitoreaba de pie al ver al nuevo campeón del torneo, celebrado exclusivamente entre los templarios. Había un miembro entre el público a quien Alistair le dirigió una mirada, ya que su figura era muy solemne y tranquila, parecía que la victoria de Alistair no le impresionaba mucho. Eso lo dejó un poco confuso ¿quién era esa persona? Nunca la había visto, tenía un poco más de cuarenta años, barba negra y portaba dos dagas, su piel era de un color cobrizo con algunas cicatrices, el símbolo de haber librado varias batallas en su vida. Dejó eso de lado por un momento, necesitaba un baño para limpiar la sangre y suciedad que se habían impregnado tanto en su piel como en su armadura.

Cuando terminó de asearse, se dirigía a su cuarto compartido con otros compañeros, cuando escuchó repentinamente varias protestas y gritos que provenían del estudio de la Madre Venerada. La vio venir repentinamente por el pasillo y vio venir detrás al hombre que estaba entre el público y no había vitoreado su victoria. De repente, lo escuchó decir:

-"Invoco el derecho de llamamiento sobre Alistair."

¿Derecho de llamamiento? Alistair sabía lo que era. Lo había leído y escuchado en sus clases de historia, era la forma en que los guardias grises conseguían nuevos reclutas, este derecho se tomaba como algo incuestionable y sobre toda ley. ¿Este hombre quiere convertirlo en guardia gris? Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, no pudo evitarlo.

- "¡Usted no tiene derecho a entrar así y obligarme a soltarlo!- amenazaba la Madre Venerada- ¡Esto es un atropello contra el Creador! ¿Acaso no teme a su furia, Ser Duncan?"

Duncan contestó:

- "Esto no tiene que ver con el Creador, una plaga amenaza a Ferelden. Sus habilidades son necesarias para salvar a las personas de una amenaza mayor que la de ir cazando magos."- fijó su mirada en Alistair y continuó- "Muchacho ¿qué prefieres? Puedes quedarte aquí o venir conmigo a luchar por una causa que está más allá de los deberes templarios."

¡Esta era la oportunidad soñada por Alistair y no iba a dejarla escapar! Ser un guardia gris no sonaba tan mal, al menos debe ser mejor que ser templario, se dijo a sí mismo.

- "¡Por supuesto que quiero ser un guardia gris!- le dirigió una mirada de súplica a la Madre Venerada- Madre, usted sabe cuanto detesto estar aquí, usted me agrada pero yo a usted no, de hecho no sé quién le pueda agradar. ¿Le parece si nos despedimos ahora sin rencores? Además, en las cocinas nunca puedo encontrar ni un trozo de queso decente."

Una mirada de cachorro apareció en el rostro de Alistair. La Madre Venerada, más exasperada que convencida, contestó a la petición:

- "Está bien, lárgate. Pero si me entero que los secretos de la Capilla y los templarios han llegado a oídos ajenos, te aseguro que haré que el Caballero Comandante en persona vaya por ti y te corte esa lengua floja que tienes. ¿Entendido Alistair?."

Alistair, con una sonrisa en su rostro, respondió: - "Yo también la quiero y la extrañaré Madre Venerada."

Esto sólo hizo que ella se retirara hecha una fiera, maldiciendo en voz baja.

Rápidamente empacó sus cosas, sería un viaje largo con Duncan a Ostagar. En su caminar, sentía que se había quitado un tremendo peso de encima.

* * *

Elissa se miraba en el espejo, su cabello lacio y castallo caía hasta la parte baja de su espalda, unos cuantas adornos con joyas cubrían su cabeza. Se observaba con temor, ¡no es posible que ya hayan pasado cinco años!. La noche de su baile de compromiso, tuvo la mala idea de ir y seguir a Nathaniel, no sabía por qué lo hizo aún se lo preguntaba. Esa noche, las palabras de Nathaniel estaban cargadas de desprecio hacia ella y el compromiso.

_Supongo que debo sentirme feliz ¿no?- decía Nathaniel._

_-" No sé a qué te refieres, sé que esto es algo arreglado, no tenemos opción…"_

_Nathaniel la interrumpió:_

_- "Mi padre me dijo que si no me casaba contigo, tu padre rompería todos los vínculos con nosotros, que lo único que le interesan son las tierras de Amaranthine ¡¿Es que acaso no tienen ya suficientes riquezas?! ¡Es un hombre lleno de codicia!"_

_- "¡Eso no es verdad, fue tu padre quien orilló al mío para que aceptara este trato, mi padre no tuvo opción!"- contestó Elissa._

_- "¡Sigue creyendo esas mentiras, crees que todos deben postrarse a los pies Cousland, pero yo nunca lo haré. Cuando llegue el día que este matrimonio llegue, te juró que haré que te arrepientas de la decisión de tu padre!"- esas fueron las últimas palabras que Nathaniel dirigió a Elissa._

Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, de esa escena ya pasaron cinco años. Nunca había recibido ni una sola carta de él, ni regalo, ni siquiera para guardar las apariencias. De hecho no le importaba, pero a su padre esto lo tenía algo consternado, ya que no sabía con qué clase de hombre iba a casar a su hija, pues era de todos conocido que Nathaniel se había marchado a las Marcas Libres para entrenarse y nadie sabía mucho sobre él, ni siquiera su propio padre.

Ahora tenía que arreglarse para otra cena, hoy llegaba Rendon Howe con Nathaniel y se fijaría la fecha de su boda. Mientras una criada cepillaba su cabello, entró su madre a toda prisa para informarle que los Howe habían llegado, pero sin Nathaniel.

-"¿Qué? Habrá pasado algo malo, madre?."

La cara de Eleonor se mostraba serena y tranquila, con voz suave se dirigió a su hija:

-"Tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, si ocurre algo hoy Elissa, quiero que quede claro que no tendrás culpa alguna. Termina de arreglarte y baja al comedor en cuanto estés lista, Oren quiere que te sientes a su lado ¿de acuerdo?."

-"Claro madre, no tardaré."

Elissa no sabía que pensar de toda la situación que se le presentaba, estaba demasiado confundida.

* * *

La cena transcurrió llena de vacíos incómodos por la ausencia de Nathaniel, ella no decía nada, no pensaba qué podría preguntar sobre él. No lo conocía en absoluto. Las charlas eran exclusivamente entre su padre y Howe. Elissa sólo atinaba a charlar con su sobrino y su cuñada, nada importante de hecho, más que nada sobre a qué habían jugado en la tarde ella y Oren o cómo iba su entrenamiento con Ser Gilmore. Su madre estaba silenciosa y ya no tan tranquila como cuando la vio en entrar a su habitación, igual su hermano quien no tenía en su semblante el buen humor que acostumbraba, aunque casi nunca los tenía en presencia de Howe.

Una vez terminada la cena, Bryce pidió a Rendon hablar a solas en privado en su estudio. Lanzó una mirada sobre Elissa y le sonrió, ella se la devolvió y por su forma de ser ella dedujo que tenía que hablar algo muy serio con Howe.

* * *

En su habitación y preparándose para dormir, Elissa escuchó un toque en su puerta. Abrió y se sorprendió al ver a su padre, quien le dijo que se sentará pues tenía algo importante que decirle.

- "Hija sabes cuánto te quiero- comenzó Bryce- por lo mismo no podía permitir que te casaras con un hombre que ni siquiera yo conozco".

Los ojos verdes de Elissa lo miraban sorprendidos.

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso padre?".

- "Quiero decir que hoy anulé tu compromiso con Nathaniel, no tendrás que casarte con él. Está claro que a él tú no le importas, ni siquiera como una amiga, nunca te ha escrito. A mí tampoco, no sé quién es o su forma de ser. No sé si es un hombre digno de confianza para entregarle a alguien a quien amo con todo mi corazón. Tu madre estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión, de hecho toda la familia, inclusive Oren dijo que no quería que te casaras-"Bryce sonrió al recordar el rostro feliz de su nieto.

Elissa no pudo contenerse, abrazo a su padre de alegría. Bryce continúo:

- "Sé que cuando llegue el momento de que te enamores realmente me lo dirás para conocer al afortunado ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Claro que sí padre, pero ¿Howe no está molesto por la decisión que tomaste?".

- "No, de hecho diría que lo tomó con bastante calma, conociéndolo. Regresará en unos días a Amaranthine, ve que no tiene mucho caso que continué por mucho tiempo, Nathaniel no vendrá por más que su padre así lo desee. Descansa cariño, perdón por estos años que te hice pasar tan malos momentos."

- "Buenas noches padre"- Elissa lo besó en la mejilla y lo despidió.

Esta noche sus sueños fueron muy placenteros, se sentía liberada después de cinco años.

* * *

Howe estaba más que molesto por la decisión de Cousland, aunque estaba molesto con Nathaniel también. Estaba decidido que esta ofensa la pagarían con sangre.


	3. Amigos

**Sólo espero que alguien este leyendo esta historia. Como pueden leer, le he puesto algunos otros elementos que puedan hacerla más sustancial. La introducción de Bofur como compañero guardia (espero que a alguien le suene el nombre xD) es porque Alistair menciona en el ritual del PC que en el suyo sólo murió un recluta, lo que hace pensar que hubo otra persona como mínimo que tenía el mismo tiempo de estar en los guardias grises que él. Esto lo hago para corregir las incosistencias que pueda tener el juego y que aún así es fantástico. Bioware tiene todos los derechos sobre Dragon Age, aclaro. (Pido disculpas por algunos errores del capítulo pasado, los corregiré a la brevedad)**

**Capítulo 3**

**Amigos**

Desde la ruptura de su compromiso con Nathaniel Howe, Elissa tenía los ánimos renovados para realizar todo tipo de cosas que no eran propios de una dama de alta cuna como ella. Su padre le había regalado, el día de su cumpleaños número quince, un par de hermosas dagas con algunas incrustaciones de pequeñas esmeraldas en la empuñadura ya que estas le recordaban el color de los ojos de su hija. A pesar de que no era muy alta y mucho menos fuerte, podía moverse con una gran agilidad haciendo difícil para su contrincante atacarla o al menos evadir sus movimientos. Quien siempre se prestaba para ayudarla en sus entrenamientos era Ser Gilmore, considerado por Elissa como un gran amigo y hermano.

Para desgracia de Ser Gilmore él quería que lo viera como algo más que un hermano y compañero de armas. Desde que se enteró de que el matrimonio preparado para ella no se llevaría a cabo, una nueva luz iluminó su vida, sin embargo sabía en su corazón que no era correspondido por ella. Él había notado que amaba su recién recuperada libertad, no estaba para nada interesada en el amor, o al menos no en él como futuro pretendiente. Eso lo notó desde que le dijo veladamente lo que sentía.

_- "Mi señora, mentiría si le dijera que no me siento feliz de que usted seguirá estando con nosotros, me alegro que ese compromiso se haya roto, en verdad quiero verla feliz porque… ¡ah! Olvídelo, es algo tonto."_

_- "Rory, te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Elissa, sabes que somos amigos. No es necesario que haya entre nosotros tanta formalidad."- le contestó ella mientras se entretenía lanzando algunas piedras a un estanque que se encontraba en los jardines del castillo._

_- "Bueno, está bien Elissa"- una ligera sonrisa se forma en los labios de Ser Gilmore, así como desaparece la incomodidad que sentía hace apenas unos instantes. –"Lo que quería decir era que en verdad te tengo un gran cariño que va más allá de la amistad."_

_- "¡Oh! Rory, siento lo mismo por ti, eres como mi segundo hermano. Inclusive creo que me siento más cómoda a tu lado que con Fergus, pero guarda el secreto ¿de acuerdo?"._

_Elissa empezó a reír y Ser Gilmore igual. Aunque su corazón se desplomara ante sus palabras no podía culparla, ella era totalmente inexperta ante las muestras de afecto de los hombres, puesto que ninguno se había acercado a ella para enamorarla debido a su compromiso ahora inexistente. Sin embargo, ese mismo día se hizo la promesa de hacer cualquier cosa para ser merecedor de su corazón._

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando estaba en el suelo y con una bella chica que lo aprisionaba, algunos de sus largos cabellos castaños le caían sobre el rostro. El entrenar día y noche con ella era lo más cercano que podía tener a una cita y no es que se quejara, pero algunas veces se preguntaba "¿Cómo demonios voy a enamorarla en medio de espadas y polvo?". Que el Hacedor se apiade de Ser Gilmore.

* * *

Para Alistair acostumbrarse a la vida dentro de los guardias grises no le resultaba para nada complicado, de hecho encontraba en su nuevo estilo de vida bastantes situaciones divertidas. Bueno, tal vez sólo dejaría fuera de su lista de cosas "divertidas" el día de su ritual de iniciación. Eso fue trágico y escabroso, pero nada como lo visto mientras estuvo entre los templario, al menos desde su punto de vista. Ese día había dos reclutas además de él, sin embargo uno de ellos no lo logró. Llevaba un poco de su sangre en un pequeño frasco en forma de colgante que puso alrededor de su cuello, como ofrenda a los caídos.

Para sus adentros, Alistair agradecía que la sangre de engendro tenebroso no se les incluyera diariamente en el desayuno, en serio que tenía un sabor de lo más desagradable. El otro nuevo guardia gris era una persona de lo más pintoresca y algo que Alistair jamás había visto al menos en la Capilla o con los templarios, su nombre era Bofur y venía desde Orzammar por su propia voluntad para unirse a los guardias grises. Tenía una enorme y espesa barba negra, nunca salía sin su pequeño tarro para servirse cerveza y su botella, según él eran las únicas pertenencias que tenía donde él vivía, un barrio llamado El Escorial donde estaban hacinados todos los enanos que eran conocidos como descastados. Los relatos de Bofur referentes a su vida en Orzammar lo dejaban sin habla, no podía creer que alguien tuviera esa clase de vida, hasta cierto punto lo hacían sentirse afortunado de crecer en el techo de la Capilla y, en un principio, bajo los cuidados que le brindó Eamon Guerrin, arl de Risco Rojo.

A pesar de su trágica vida allá, Bofur era un compañero animado, siempre sonriente y tratando de sacarle el mejor partido a la vida. Al ser asesinado su hermano a manos de El Cartel, Bofur no tenía razón para quedarse en un lugar donde era visto como basura, por ello decidió ir a probar suerte a la superficie. Allí fue escuchando rumores que los guardias grises estaban reclutando a guerreros capaces. Fue así como terminó llegando hasta Ostagar, aunque en el camino encontraba bastantes diversiones en cada taberna que pisaba, buena bebida y bellas mujeres humanas que calentaban su cama. Esta última opción no es que lo emocionara pero no había muchas enanas en la superficie, además de que el tatuaje en su rostro delataba de que clase social de Orzammar provenía, eso sólo lo hacía más difícil en caso de querer coquetear con alguna de sus paisanas. Le resultaba curioso que ese horrendo tatuaje le pareciese sexy a las chicas humanas. Al no haber muchas tiendas de campaña para los reclutas, siempre le tocaba compartir tienda con Alistair, sin embargo los constantes ronquidos de Bofur molestaban al rubio durante toda la noche.

Alistair pasaba sus comidas alrededor de sus compañeros y con Bofur como amigo, los demás guardias le contaban sus proezas en batalla, aventuras, las familias que dejaron, sus lugares de origen y, uno de los temas más comentados, sus conquistas en la cama. Este último tema no era del agrado de Alistair, de hecho era uno de los momentos más incómodos para él por su nula experiencia romántica. Con el tiempo el sobrenombre del "El chico de la Capilla" era conocido por todos, esto para resaltar que entre sus miembros aún había un lindo chico virgen. Alistair sabía que todo era con humor, además no le molestaba que bromearan con él de esa manera, significaba que lo incluían dentro de su camaradería, le daban consejos para cuando conociera una chica linda y cómo tratarla, sin embargo esto último se veía como una lejana posibilidad. Se reía tontamente de sí mismo, "¡hey Alistair!, al menos ya tienes una posibilidad, antes ni siquiera podías pensar en eso de ninguna manera. Es algo". Por lo general, las conversaciones sobre chicas con sus compañeros dejaban al pobre Alistair con las mejillas más que sonrojadas, causando aún más bromas de parte de sus hermanos guardias

En medio de arduos entrenamientos, camaradería, esperando la visita de un montón de engendros tenebrosos y su jefe el dragón Archidemonio, Alistair y los demás esperaban el retorno de Duncan. El Comandante de los guardias grises había partido hace algunos días a Pináculo en busca de un recluta al parecer bastante prometedor, así que todos debían prepararse y no dejar sus deberes de lado durante su ausencia. El sonido de un cuerno anunciaba la llegada de alguien, Alistair corrió rápidamente hasta la parte alta de las ruinas para poder ver quién sería, tal vez iban llegando las tropas y aliados de las diferentes casas nobles de Ferelden y, en efecto, el noble de más alto rango en el reino se acercaba con toda pompa y alboroto. Pronto podría ver a su medio hermano cara a cara: el rey Cailan Theirin.

* * *

Duncan vio Pináculo a lo lejos. Había mandado una carta al teyrn infomándole que iba en busca de las tropas para frenar la plaga y en busca de algún soldado con la habilidad suficiente para servir a los guardias grises. También pudo ver cómo algunos soldados con el estandarte Howe se dirigían hacia el castillo Cousland. Le parecía extraño que el arl llevara consigo a tan pocos hombres ¿no iba a apoyar a las tropas del teyrn? Eso lo averiguaría pronto.


	4. Familia

**Capítulo 4**

**Familia**

Elissa no podía creer lo que había pasado, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro salpicado por la sangre de los soldados aniquilados a su paso. Si no fuese porque Duncan la llevaba de la mano corriendo por un túnel para lograr salir del castillo Cousland, ella se hubiese quedado inmóvil, tal vez en la espera de que alguno de los soldados de Howe llegara y la apuñalara por la espalda, tenía la seguridad que, si así hubiese sido, las dagas, flechas o espadas atravesando su cuerpo no las sentiría en absoluto. Su mente había sido capturada por todo lo que tuvo que vivir esa noche: el pequeño cuerpo de su sobrino en un charco de sangre, el cuerpo inerte de su cuñada Oriana quien aún tenía de la mano a su pequeño, el cuerpo ensangrentado de su padre agonizando, y las súplicas de su madre para que saliera cuanto antes de ese infierno.

Elissa quería morir peleando por su familia, era lo más digno, pero Duncan la sacó a rastras y en contra de su voluntad, no sabía qué sentir o pensar, su mente estaba inundada por color rojo y los únicos sonidos que reconocía era el repicar de cientos de espadas que chocaban unas con otras. Estaba segura que su madre no sobreviviría, era cuestión de tiempo para que los soldados encontraran a sus padres arrinconados en la despensa. ¡Rory! ¡Es cierto! Él también se quedó peleando contra decenas de soldados que atacaron la entrada principal. Él también era su familia y ahora ella huía con el guardia gris, ¡no podía ser más cobarde!

- "¡Elissa! ¡Elissa por favor! ¡Vuelva en sí! ¡Necesitamos salir de aquí!"

Ella repentinamente volvió en sí sacudiendo su cabeza para salir de su confusión, se encontró con los ojos de Duncan mientras este la movía de ambos hombros para que reaccionara.

- "Duncan, por favor discúlpeme… yo estaba…"

- "Después tendrá tiempo para llorar a su familia, sé que no es una petición sencilla, pero necesitamos salir de aquí. Debe haber más soldados afuera, ¿tiene alguna espada o daga con usted?"

Elissa sólo tenía consigo las dagas que su padre le había regalado, fue lo único que pudo tomar en ese instante cuando los soldados irrumpieron en su habitación. Se las mostró a Duncan, haciendo un gesto de aprobación para proseguir su camino.

* * *

Duncan no se equivocó con sus suposiciones. Había unos cuántos soldados en las afueras, aunque sólo estaban como simples vigilantes y con la misión de matar a todo aquel al que vieran acercarse o intentar salir del castillo. Fue fácil acabar con ellos y apropiarse de dos caballos, a la vez de que Duncan le quitó al de menor estatura sus ropas, armadura y un par de dagas. Elissa no entendía por qué había hecho eso, él tenía una excelente armadura y estaba bien equipado.

Se adentraron en los bosques a todo galope, Elissa simplemente no quería voltear la mirada, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, sólo podía notar la espalda de Duncan que iba por delante de ella. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente del castillo, Elissa se quedó inmóvil viendo como las llamas aún no cesaban de envolver el castillo. Se sentó en cuclillas, poniendo su rostro entre las piernas. Pensaba que tenía que encontrar a Fergus cuanto antes, contarle lo sucedido, al menos sabía que iba en el camino correcto al lado de Duncan. Fergus salió hacia Ostagar un día antes y si se apresuraban aún lo encontrarían. En su corazón, juró tomar la cabeza de Howe por sí misma y si para ello primero debía saldar su deuda con Duncan por salvarla y convertirse en guardia gris, que así sea.

Duncan la miraba a lo lejos, sabía que debía estar pasando por el momento más difícil de su vida, pero a pesar de ello tenían que continuar antes del amanecer si era posible. De hecho, Duncan notó que estaba algo distraída con sus propios pensamientos, así que vio la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan de ocultarla de los hombres de Howe con más facilidad, se acercó a ella por la espalda, lentamente con una de sus dagas en la mano y tomando con fuerza su cabello sujetado en una larga trenza, lo cortó de golpe. Elissa se tocó su cabeza y se levantó de súbitamente.

- "¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios hizo Duncan?! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡Mi cabello!"- Elissa no dejaba de tocar ahora su pequeña melena de color castaño.

- "No se moleste por esto, Elissa. No lo hice con mala intención, es por su propio bien. Los hombres de Howe estarán por todas partes, todavía no sabemos por qué realizó este ataque contra su familia ni quienes estén detrás de todo ello. Tarde o temprano Howe se enterará de que escapó, los cuerpos de los guardias en la salida le darán pistas y él no se detendrá hasta encontrarte y darte muerte, por ahora no podemos confiarnos."

- "Tienes razón, no puedo permitir que den fácilmente conmigo, debo irme con cuidado. Aunque no creo que el sólo hecho de cortarme el cabello los despiste ¿verdad?."

- "Así es, las ropas que lleva son demasiado finas para un viajero común y corriente, también las dagas, tienen joyas por lo que he visto. Eso puede atraer inclusive bandidos."

Duncan se acercó a la fogata que preparó, recogió una armadura y otras cosas, le entregó la ropa y las dagas despojadas a los soldados muertos hace apenas unas horas. Continuó:

- "Aquí tiene, esto le podrá servir para usar mañana, dentro de esta mochila podrá meter sus otras dagas y sus ropas. No debe usar sus propias armas por ahora. Sabe también que buscarán una mujer con su descripción, lo mejor es que diga que es un chico, por su propia seguridad. Además cuando salí de Ostagar mencioné que llevaría un recluta hombre, Ser Gilmore de hecho, pero no esperaba encontrarme con una mujer que luchara de la forma en la que usted lo hace. Fue una grata sorpresa."

- "Muy bien Duncan, gracias por los consejos. Los seguiré al pie de la letra."

- "Levanté una pequeña tienda de campaña, puse unas mantas y lo que necesite. Yo haré guardia esta noche. Que descanse y… en serio lamento todo lo que ha tenido que pasar esta noche. Lamento no haber podido hacer más por su familia."

Con cada recuerdo ella sentía que iba a desmoronarse.

- "Yo… le agradezco que haya intentado ayudarme, a pesar de mi comportamiento y de lo que dije. Mis padres tenían razón… su… muerte… no será en vano- decía Elissa tratando de contener las lágrimas- averiguaré por qué Howe hizo esto… también si alguien lo apoyó… de mi dependerá que paguen por lo que han hecho."

Duncan sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

- "De nada y esperemos que así sea. Buenas noches, Elissa."

- "Buenas noches, Duncan."

* * *

Los preparativos para la batalla estaban en marcha a pesar de la ausencia de Duncan. Con la llegada de las tropas del rey Cailan a Ostagar, llegaban también las del teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, suegro del rey, conocido comúnmente como el Héroe del Río Dane y compañero de batalla de Maric durante la ocupación orlesiana por sus dotes de estratega militar. Alistair pudo conocerlo de cerca una vez que se les habló del plan de batalla tanto a las tropas presentes como a los guardias grises, el rey Cailan también estaba presente durante estas reuniones. El joven rubio no pudo evitar darle una mirada al rostro de su medio hermano y notar las similitudes que tenía con él. No había duda de su parentesco.

Alistair no era el único que se encontraba examinando rostros, Loghain también le echó un vistazo al chico rubio, percatándose este de que estaba siendo examinado, vio como Loghain le decía algo al oído a Cailan, el rey volteó inmediatamente en la dirección donde se encontraba Alistair, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo el ex-templario no supo reaccionar a este gesto y desvió la mirada.

No serían los únicos momentos incómodos que Alistair tendría en el campamento después de la llegada de Cailan, pues desde ese día él se sentía extrañamente vigilado, aunque no sabía decir si era sólo su imaginación. Por ello trataba de no darle mucha importancia.

* * *

Por suerte para él, a los pocos días llegaron más tropas a Ostagar y ese sentimiento de acoso desapareció en Alistair, tal vez sentía que entre más soldados era más sencillo perderse entre la multitud. Las tropas llegaban desde Pináculo con el hijo del teyrn Cousland a la cabeza, Fergus, aunque no había rastro del teyrn por ningún lado, o de Duncan. Por lo que escuchó Alistair de sus compañeros, el arl Howe también debía acompañarlos pero sus tropas se retrasaron, por lo tanto el teyrn y el arl no deberían tardar en llegar. Alistair asumía que Duncan llegaría junto con ellos. Sólo esperaba que su llegada no se retrasara aún más.

La llegada de las tropas aliadas no ayudó a crear un ambiente más relajado entre sus hermanos guardias como lo creía Alistair, ya que ellos le contaban que el ejército de engendros podía ser más numeroso que los soldados que pelearían en la batalla, no debían cantar victoria tan rápido. Bofur, su compañero guardia, le decía que los engendros salen por centenares, nadie sabe cómo pararlos definitivamente, los enanos guerreros en Ostagar ya llevan miles de años peleando contra ellos y al parecer nunca dejaran de hacerlo, pues siempre existirán. Alistair confiaba en lo que sus amigos le confiaban sobre la futura batalla y aceptaba los consejos que le compartían, a diferencia de Cailan quien molestaba a todos con la extrema ligereza con que se tomaba el asunto, comparando esta batalla con sus lecturas de héroes salidos de cuentos de hadas. Para sus hermanos guardias, Cailan no era más que un noble mimado, quien nunca había salido a enfrentarse al calor de la batalla. Basta decir que no lo veían como un líder, ni como rey para inspirarles la confianza que necesitaban. Alistair agradecía que al menos el teyrn Loghain tomara con verdadera seriedad un tema tan delicado, ya que en esta batalla apostarían sus vidas, lo único que quedaba era que pusiera todas sus dotes de estratega para asegurar la victoria.

* * *

Duncan ya se había tardado en volver de su viaje a Pináculo, igual que las tropas del teyrn Cousland y el arl Howe en hacer su aparición. Para Alistair no había mejor lugar para entrenar que en lo alto de unas ruinas, desde allí podía tener una gran vista del paisaje, además que no era un lugar muy concurrido, así podía concentrarse mucho mejor. Por ahora no tenía mucho más que hacer, Bofur se había marchado desde temprano con el hijo del teyrn Cousland a la espesura de Korcari para poder guiarlo con más facilidad en un terreno tan inhóspito, así que no tenía compañero de entrenamiento en ese momento. En lo alto de las ruinas, su mirada alcanzó a divisar un par de figuras a lo lejos cruzando el puente hacia Ostagar. No alcanzaba a reconocerlos, ¿viajeros tal vez? No le dio mucha importancia y prosiguió con sus ejercicios.

* * *

Las ruinas se alzaban ante la mirada incrédula de Elissa, debió ser un bello lugar en su mejor época. Ella veía de un lado a otros hombres entrenando y trataba de buscar entre sus rostros el de su hermano, pero no pudo localizarlo por ningún lado. Para su sorpresa, el primer hombre que salió a recibirlos era el mismísimo rey Cailan. Ella lo pudo reconocer por las múltiples ocasiones que su familia iba a Denerim por invitación de la corona o por motivo de la Gran Asamblea, pero parecía que él no podía reconocerla a ella debido al aspecto que llevaba: pelo castaño corto y alborotado, ropa y armadura muy holgados, todo un conjunto de hombre.

Elissa pudo escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba entre ambos hombres sobre la batalla que se avecinaba y que al parecer, al menos en la opinión de Cailan, la victoria la tenían en las manos. Elissa no podía asegurar que así sería pues la forma de hablar del rey sobre un asunto tan delicado le parecía bastante infantil. Repentinamente la conversación giró hacia otro tópico.

- "Y bien Duncan ¿dónde se encuentran las tropas de los Cousland y los Howe? ¿Por qué el retraso? Creí que vendrías con ellos."

Duncan vio como Elissa se puso tensa y nerviosa ante esas preguntas, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla contestó:

- "Este chico le contestará todo lo que quiera saber, pero eso es una plática que debemos mantener en privado. Aquí hay muchos soldados."

Cailan no entendía muy bien a lo que Duncan se refería, tampoco reconocía quién el chico frente a él, pero lo condujo sin preguntar a su tienda. Una vez dentro, Elissa por fin pudo hablar, realizó primero una ligera reverencia y dijo:

- "Su majestad es un honor que me reciba, mi nombre es Elissa Cousland y el castillo Cousland ha caído. Mi familia ha muerto a manos de Rendon Howe."


	5. El campamento y la selva

**Hola, de ahora en adelante iré haciendo los capítulos un poco más largos para avanzar más rápido con la historia. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Disfruten :)**

**Capítulo 5**

**El campamento y la selva**

Duncan notó que la charla entre Elissa y el rey al parecer iba a durar bastante, la chica aún se encontraba al parecer bastante consternada por lo ocurrido con su familia. Mientras tanto, Duncan decidió poner al tanto a los demás guardias grises de su llegada. Al primero en encontrar fue al más joven de ellos, Alistair, al parecer regresando de su entrenamiento.

- "¡Duncan has vuelto! Te esperábamos desde hace unos días. ¿Por qué has demorado tanto."- preguntó el joven rubio mientras se acercaba a su mentor.

- "Ya habrá tiempo para charlar Alistair, necesito ponerme al día con los nuevos reclutas y avisar para que salgan mañana temprano a la espesura de Korcari para conseguir lo necesario para el Ritual, de hecho traje un nuevo aspirante de Pináculo. Quiero que te encargues de él y le muestres el campamento. Debe tener muchas dudas al respecto."

- "Oh, claro con gusto lo haré. Sólo debo atender este asunto que me encargó la Reverenda Madre, es sólo entregar una nota a un mago."

Duncan hizo un gesto de exasperación ante eso ¿creía la Capilla que aún tenía dominio sobre Alistair acaso?

- "Sé lo que estás pensando Duncan pero no me dio muchas opciones, tú la conoces."

El buen ánimo de Alistair para hacer todo tipo de cosas tranquilizaba un poco los nervios de Duncan, apenas había regresado de Pináculo y ya sentía que la Capilla lo presionaba.

- "Está bien, lo enviaré contigo en cuanto lo vea. Sólo trata de no meterte en problemas ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Claro, creo que el mago que buscó está por aquellas ruinas.- Alistair señaló hacia donde se encontraba el intendente- Allí lo estaré esperando, no debe tomarle mucho tiempo dar conmigo."

Duncan lo despidió, a veces creía que el chico tenía mucho potencial, sólo necesitaba algo de confianza en sí mismo para volverse un poco más decidido y saber cuando decir "no" frente a ciertas circunstancias, especialmente las referentes a la Capilla. Dejando estos pensamientos de lado, fue a ver cómo se encontraban los demás guardias. Primero regresó para dar el aviso a Elissa, esperando que su charla con Cailan hubiese terminado, y posteriormente tenía que encontrar a los otros dos nuevos reclutas para ponerse al día: Ser Jory de Risco Rojo y un ladronzuelo llamado Daveth de Denerim.

* * *

Elissa no podía negar que se encontraba algo decepcionada por la respuesta del rey ante su petición de justicia por la muerte de su familia, pero al menos una promesa era mejor que nada. Ahora que estaba en el campamento de los guardias grises, lo único podía hacer era luchar contra la Plaga, tal como Duncan se lo pidió desde un principio. ¿Cómo lo iba a ser de ayuda cuando no se encontraba del todo bien para luchar? Esto aún no lo sabía muy bien, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo. La pobre de Elissa se sentía como una pequeña hormiga entre los acontecimientos que se avecinaban.

Al igual que Duncan, el rey era de la idea de que mantuviese oculta su identidad al menos hasta que el horrible crimen cometido por Howe quedase al descubierto ante todos los nobles de Ferelden, así que por ahora no podía confiar en nadie. Tenía que ser cuidadosa en su manera de hablar y comportarse, además estaba el pequeño detalle que se encontraba rodeada de hombres y si se presentaba como mujer ante sus compañeros llamaría mucho la atención por su presencia, su nueva apariencia le evitaría situaciones y preguntas incómodas. O al menos eso era lo que Elissa creía.

Duncan le dio la encomienda de buscar a un guardia gris llamado Alistair, él le diría todo lo que tenía que saber sobre el campamento y despejaría sus dudas sobre la situación actual de los guardias grises. Elissa acató la orden al ver que Duncan ya tenía suficientes deberes que cumplir con otros dos reclutas recién llegados y que tomarían el Ritual de Iniciación junto con ella. Admitía que este Ritual le generaba mucha curiosidad, especialmente porque Duncan trataba el tema con excesivo hermetismo cuando intentó preguntarle al respecto.

El campamento en las ruinas de Ostagar era enorme, más grande de lo que ella hubiera creído, Elissa no sabía por dónde buscar y no entendía muy bien las indicaciones dadas por Duncan. Primero decidió preguntar a una maga del Círculo, pero terminaron hablando sobre los engendros tenebrosos, su origen, el velo y la poca confianza que generaba a todos el rey Cailan en la próxima batalla. El hecho de que la maga Wynne lo comparara con un cachorro no significaba nada bueno . Elissa decidió seguir buscando, no quería admitir que estaba algo perdida.

De pronto, aullidos y ladridos llamaron su atención, caminó un poco para encontrarse unas perreras con varios mabaris ¡Por el Hacedor! ¡Le encantaban los mabaris! Siempre quiso tener uno para cuidarlo, jugar y entrenar con él, pero la cocinera Nan y su madre siempre se opusieron alegando que los mabaris no eran aptos para ser simples canes falderos, ya que estos animales debían estar en la batalla. Nan también decía que no quería perros dentro del castillo y mucho menos en la cocina. Le dijeron que podía tener cualquier otro, algún cachorro dócil y pequeño, pero ella no lo aceptó. Le gustaban los mabaris porque eran impresionantes, aguerridos, tiernos y feroces a la vez, parecía para todos una locura que por eso le gustaran tanto.

El encargado al ver que no tenía problemas acercándose a ellos, le pidió que le pusiera el bozal a uno de ellos que se encontraba enfermo ya que le administraría un remedio. Una vez hecho esto, ella pregunto si viviría.

- "Es poco probable- dijo el encargado- lo que necesita para curarse completamente es una flor de la Espesura, sólo se consigue en la Selva de Korcari, no cualquiera va a ese lugar."

- "Me han encomendado ir mañana al amanecer, puedo buscarla para poder salvarlo- dijo Elissa con voz grave y fingida- ¿aún podría servir?"

- "¿En serio? Sería perfecto, aunque en su caso sería salvarla, es chica de hecho. La medicina que le di hoy le calmará el dolor, así que si la tienes mañana aún hay tiempo. Para ir a la espesura asumo que debes ser uno de los nuevos reclutas de Duncan, pareces muy joven muchacho. La mabari te estaría muy agradecida, inclusive puede que te quedes con ella si le agradas."

Elissa sonrió y asintió con su cabeza por la respuesta

- "¿En serio? ¡Entonces te prometo que encontraré esa flor!"

¡Su propio mabari! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Oh, es cierto! Todavía tenía que encontrar a… ¿cuál era su nombre? Sólo recordaba que iniciada con "A". Elissa no podía evitar estar tan entusiasmada ante la idea del mabari.

* * *

Apenas había sacado la carta que la Reverenda Madre le había encomendado y el pobre Alistair ya estaba recibiendo todo tipo de gritos del mago. Una vez que contestó a sus represalias con la divertida idea, al menos para él, de nombrar a uno de sus hijos como "El gruñón" en honor a la bella amistad que había surgido entre ambos en tan poco tiempo, el mago se dio la medio vuelta aún más molesto con Alistair que con la propia Madre. Él sólo dio un suspiro largo y dijo para sí mismo:

- "¿Sabes? Lo único bueno de la Plaga es que une a las personas."

- "¿Eh, disculpa?."

¡Hacedor! ¡¿Había alguien detrás de él?! ¿Desde cuándo está ahí parado? ¡Perfecto Alistair, otra vez avergonzándote frente a extraños! La voz del chico lo hizo volver en sí.

- "Perdón, no quise interrumpir su charla con esa persona. Duncan me pidió que buscara a un guardia gris llamado… llamado… eh…¿cuál era so nombre?... mmm..."

- "¿Alistair?"

- "¡Exacto! ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

- "Soy yo de hecho, encantado. Soy el guardia gris más joven en unirse a la orden, aún no estoy seguro si eso sea algo bueno o malo. Tú debes ser el nuevo recluta de Pináculo… eh… perdón pero creo que Duncan olvidó decirme tu nombre."

¿Nombre? ¡Es cierto, no había pensado en un nombre para su nueva identidad! ¡Rayos! Elissa maldecía en voz baja.

- "Oye ¿te encuentras bien?."

- "¡Elliot!"- aunque esa respuesta había sonado más como un grito que una respuesta-.

- "¿Qué?"

- "Es mi nombre. Elliot, mucho gusto Alistair."

Se estrecharon las manos en señal de saludo formal.

- "Bueno, al menos se ve que tienes mucha energía y entusiasmo, eso ayuda bastante al ánimo de los soldados."

Elissa sonreía y mantenía sus manos juntas aunque parecía que le temblaban. Se había salvado por un pelo de que la descubrieran, tenía que ser más cuidadosa. Debía aceptar que conocer a Alistair había sido una sorpresa, ya que imaginaba a un hombre algo mayor y tal vez malhablado. Estos estándares se formaron debido a lo poco que había conocido el campamento, en verdad que la mayoría parecían forajidos que en cualquier momento te darían un buen puñetazo si te atrevías a mirarlos mal. En cambio, Alistair parecía alguien bastante educado por su forma de expresarse.

- "Debes tener hambre si vienes desde Pináculo ¿verdad? Ven conmigo, te llevaré a que te sirvan algo de estofado para calmar tu estómago, después de eso iremos con Duncan y los demás nuevos reclutas para que nos den los detalles sobre la misión de mañana, al parecer yo los acompañaré."

"¿En serio? Qué bien, será bueno viajar contigo."

- "¡Vaya! Admito que eso es nuevo para mí."

* * *

Alistair acompañó al nuevo recluta para que se sirviera algo de comer, a la vez de conseguir un poco de queso y guiso para su propio estómago que ya estaba gruñendo desde hace un buen rato. En el camino y mientras cenaban, el chico le hacía distintas preguntas sobre a qué se enfrentaban y al Archidemonio específicamente, él lamentaba no tener respuestas muy certeras a todas sus dudas. Alistair casi se atraganta con su estofado cuando le preguntó en qué consistía el Ritual de Iniciación, sólo atinando a decir que eso ya lo podría ver pronto con sus mismo ojos esperando a que el muchacho no haya notado nada raro en su reacción, ya que en serio no podía hablar del asunto; Duncan le había dejado muy claro que no debía hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, estaba en sus votos como guardián mantener el secreto. Preguntó también si sabía algo sobre Fergus Cousland, hijo del teyrn de Pináculo. Alistair notó que el rostro de su compañero transmitía tristes emociones cuando preguntaba por él. El ex -templario se limitó a informarle que las tropas de Fergus Cousland se habían marchado para un viaje de exploración a la selva de Korcari pero que hasta el momento no habían vuelto.

- "Ya veo, espero que vuelva pronto."

- ¿Lo conoces?"

- "Bueno… algo así… yo servía en el castillo Cousland como… eh… soldado."

- "¡Oh! Es verdad, Duncan me había comentado algo sobre ir a buscar un recluta a Pináculo."

Vio como el muchacho siguió comiendo sin decir palabra, se veía bastante nervioso o ¿estaría cansado por el viaje? En todo caso, Alistair creía que entre menos conocía a los nuevos reclutas era mejor, no podía adivinar quién sobreviviría a la unión y quién no. Pensando en el Ritual de Iniciación, a Alistair le preocupaba un poco este chico tan raro y nervioso, es decir, no era el hombre más varonil que haya visto: complexión delgada, algo pequeño para el promedio, rasgos faciales delicados, manos aún más delicadas por lo que saltaba a la vista, buenos modales a la hora de comer y piel demasiado blanca para un guerrero. Alistair tenía sus dudas de que en verdad fuese un buen peleador y temía mucho que alguien al parecer tan pequeño no pudiese sobrevivir a la unión, inclusive hombres más altos que el mismo Alistair no lo habían logrado. El rubio sólo esperaba que Duncan no se haya equivocado con traer a este chico de apariencia tan frágil.

* * *

Elissa estaba muy cansada tanto por el largo camino que tuvo que recorrer desde Pináculo a Ostagar como por fingir ante Alistair todo el tiempo que era un varón y eso era sólo el inicio, fue aún más difícil comportarse frente a sus nuevos compañeros reclutas: Ser Jory y Daveth. Este último fue en especial pesado al insistir charlar con Elissa y mentiría si dijera que no se sintió algo ofendida por lo que le dijo: _"En Denerim a los chicos bonitos como tú les va bien en un lugar llamado La Perla, los chicos como yo no tenemos tan buena suerte_". Al inicio no sabía a qué se refería con mencionarle ese lugar, pero Ser Jory la sacó de su ignorancia al explicarle los negocios que allí se manejan. ¡Estúpido Daveth, ya me las pagará!

Habían recibido las instrucciones de Duncan para salir mañana con los primeros rayos del sol: encontrar unos tratado y sangre de engendro para el ritual. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Ella por ahora sólo quería ir a dormir y descansar un rato, Daveth y Jory tenían su propia tienda que compartirían y ella… oh... entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

- "Bien Elliot, está es la tienda que compartí con mi compañero guardia pero como por ahora está ausente no creo que le moleste que ocupe su lugar."

Alistair le extendió unas mantas a Elissa para la noche, a ella le tomó un poco de tiempo para reaccionar.

- "No quisiera importunar Alistair, es tu tienda después de todo y… bueno… yo…"

- "¿Qué pasa? ¿En el castillo los soldados no compartían una misma habitación? Eso es raro…"

- "No, no es eso… lo que pasa es…. que… bueno… yo la verdad…"

- "Elliot ¿estás bien?."

- "Bueno es que… ronco mucho por las noches… eso es algo vergonzoso…"

Alistair no pudo contener la risa, Elissa sólo se sonrojó mucho ante la reacción de su compañero, además lo que había dicho no era más que una mentira.

- "No le veo la gracia"- dijo Elissa ya algo molesta.

- "Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. Eso no es nada, de niño dormía con perros de los Anderfels así que unos cuantos ronquidos no son nada para mí. Aunque si roncas como mi compañero Bofur entonces si sufriría bastante, pero no sería capaz de decirte que duermas afuera, la noche es muy fría por esta región."

Elissa no sabía si tomarse en serio lo de los perros, pero vaya que le sacó una buena sonrisa. Pensándolo mejor, no le gustaría dormir afuera, así que tendría que dejar su pena a un lado, después de todo debía recordad que era un chico y no tenía nada de malo.

- "Entonces que descanses Alistair, hasta mañana."

- "Buenas noches Elliot, es bueno tenerte aquí. Mañana será un día pesado."

Pasadas unas horas, el cansancio era mayor que la vergüenza de dormir a un lado de un hombre y el sueño vino pronto a Elissa, pero no así para Alistair. Por una lado estaba la preocupación de que un chico tan frágil no podría sobrevivir a la unión y por el otro estaban esas horrendas pesadillas que lo despertaban noche tras noche.

* * *

Elissa tenía que acostumbrarse a su nueva forma de vida. Dormir en el suelo a lado de un hombre era algo que hace unos días jamás se le hubiese cruzado por la mente, tampoco el tener que despertarse a primera hora con su cabello lleno de polvo. Ahora estaba haciendo algo que hace unas horas no estaba en su lista de planes: recoger la sangre de los engendros tenebrosos que ella misma había asesinado.

Ya en la espesura intentó buscar algún rastro de su hermano, pero ni siquiera el soldado herido que habían visto al entrar a la selva podía decirles con certeza hacia dónde habían ido. Elissa quería hacer esta misión rápido, algo en ella le decía que no estaban solos, que alguien más los acompañaba y observaba a cada paso que daban.

* * *

Alistair debía admitir que estaba sorprendido por la habilidad mostrada por el nuevo y pequeño recluta: Elliot. Su estilo de pelea era limpio y elegante, tal vez no era fuerte pero era muy rápido, le costaba trabajo seguirlo con la vista. Tenía mucha más habilidad en pelea que Ser Jory y Daveth, además de mostrar más valor que esos dos juntos cuando se cruzaron con los engendros tenebrosos, ahora podía ver el por qué Duncan había puesto sus ojos en él. Gracias a eso, pudieron recoger rápidamente los frascos de sangre que necesitaban, sólo hacían falta los tratados.

* * *

¡Elissa sabía que eran vigilados! Una bruja de la espesura apareció frente a ellos mientras buscaban los tratados en el lugar indicado por Duncan, cuestionó a sus compañeros qué era lo que hacían allí, quienes se mostraron temerosos con su presencia. Ante esto, ella no decía palabra. Alistair era quien mostraba especial aversión ante la aparición de la bruja. Repentinamente, se fue acercando lentamente a Elissa y le susurró al oído:

- "Espero que tú como mujer seas más sensata que estos tontos."

Ella se sobresaltó ante esto ¿cómo supo que era una mujer? ¿sólo al verla? Eso no importaba ahora, lo esencial era recuperar esos tratados cuanto antes, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

**Perdón por hacer a mi Elissa tan tímida, pero hay que recordar que ella no tiene experiencia con hombres y, a la vez, siempre ha sido hija de familia. No me gusta mucho cuando la ponen como una zorrita coqueta en muchas historias, siento que no tiene mucho sentido si es de cuna noble ¿o no?**


	6. Traición

**Capítulo 6**

**Traición**

Elissa caminaba rápidamente en medio de la selva de Korcari en compañía de sus compañeros guardias, el silencio reinante entre ellos sólo hacía que apretaran el paso para llegar pronto a Ostagar. La tensión en el ambiente no era para menos, pues hace apenas unas horas estaban frente a una mujer mayor que se hacía llamar Flemeth, como la poderosa e inmortal maleficarum de las leyendas que solía contarle su madre cuando era aún una niña. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta su presencia? Morrigan, la bruja que habían conocido en la espesura cuando buscaban los documentos, les dijo que su madre los tenía bajo su protección, pero jamás se imaginaron que su madre se llamaría Flemeth y mucho que irradiara un aura tan extrañamente fuerte.

Su compañero guardia, Alistair, se limitó a quedarse callado mientras Elissa hablaba con la mujer sobre los tratados que ella tenía. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente tanto de Flemeth como de Morrigan , Alistair rompió el silencio y comentó que el poder mágico que se percibía en ese lugar era increíblemente poderoso, siendo lo mejor llegar lo antes posible al campamentos por la seguridad del grupo. Elissa se preguntaba cómo era posible que un guardia gris pudiera percibir la magia de forma tan certera ¿era alguna poder que ellos desarrollaban además de matar engendros?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Elissa y los demás se encontraban a las puertas del campamento, llegaron más temprano de lo que imaginaban, sin embargo Alistair señaló que debían reunirse inmediatamente con Duncan para iniciar el ritual, pues al parecer la batalla tendría lugar esa misma noche. Todos asintieron, pero Elissa recordó que tenía que hacer algo antes:

- "Espera Alistair, sólo tengo que entregar esta flor al encargado de las perreras, es para una mabari enferma y si no se lo administran es muy probable que muera."

- "Está bien, no te preocupes Elliot. En cuanto termines tus asuntos, los demás reclutas y yo te estaremos esperando donde Duncan, sólo no te demores."

- "Por supuesto, estaré con ustedes en breve."

Elissa sacó de su mochila una flor blanca, corrió en dirección a las perreras y buscó al encargado. Lo vio poniendo algo de pintura en uno de ellos. Se aclaró un poco la garganta para que notara su presencia y volteara.

- "Hola señor, ¿se acuerda de mí?"

-"¡Por supuesto! Eres el muchacho que me dijo que iría a la espesura y buscaría la flor para la mabari enferma. ¿No es así?"

- "¡Sí, exacto! No fue difícil dar con ella, aquí la tiene"- Elissa cogió la flor y se la entregó al encargado, quien primero la examinó.

- "Muy bien, es justo lo que necesitamos para esta linda chica- dijo acariciando a la mabari- haré una poción con ella y cuando se encuentre un poco mejor ¿por qué no vienes a verla de nuevo?"

- "Lo haré, me alegro de haber podido ayudar."

- "Aquí tienes- el hombre sacó unas cuantas monedas de plata y se las extendió a Elissa- es por tomarte tantas molestias."

-"¡Oh, no! No es necesario, en serio."

- "¡Vaya! No se encuentran tan fácilmente personas tan bondadosas como tú, muchacho."

- "Después vendré a visitarla, por ahora tengo que irme. Hasta luego."

- "Hasta luego chico, yo debo preparar a los perros para la batalla. Hay mucho que hacer."

La hora de su iniciación había llegado y la batalla estaba en puerta, no podía demorarse más tiempo.

* * *

Era una pena para Alistair lo que tuvo que ver en la Iniciación de los nuevos reclutas. Para él, la forma de comportarse de Ser Jory era totalmente normal: era un hombre que tenía opciones, había dejado una esposa y un hijo en camino. Aún así pensaba Alistair, que si el hubiese tenido esposa e hijos no se hubiese unido a los guardias, una vida tranquila y feliz alejado de las batallas no sonaba tan mal. En fin, era sólo su opinión. Verlo morir en manos del propio Duncan fue algo fuerte de asimilar, ser líder de los guardias grises debía significar muchas decisiones díficiles y nada placenteras. Duncan debía cargar con muchas culpas y responsabilidades.

Ser Daveth no corrió con mejor suerte, el joven guardia pudo ver cómo lentamente ponía sus ojos en blanco, cayendo al suelo en medio de convulsiones frenéticas y morir. Cuando fue su iniciación recordaba que la muerte de uno de sus compañeros fue más tranquila. Después de ver esa escena, volteó para ver el rostro de Elliot, no había temor en sus rostro, ni se inmutó por lo que acababa de ver.

El muchacho dio un paso al frente, tomo el cáliz en sus manos y bebió deprisa la sangre de engendro que contenía. Su cuerpo quedó tendido ante los pies de Duncan ¿no sobrevivió acaso? Después de todo parecía tener una complexión muy frágil, Alistair se sentía muy mal por él, si no hubiese sido porque lo tenía prohibido con gusto pudo hablarle de los riesgos de la unión. Duncan estaba inspeccionando el cuerpo del muchacho.

Aún respira, sobrevivirá. Alistair, llevalo a tu tienda a que repose, cuando despierte los espero a ambos para darles las instrucciones para la batalla. No demoren, ya que el rey Cailan y el teyrn Loghain Mac Tir estarán presentes.

Alistair se acercó para levantar el cuerpo de Elliot ¡vaya que era ligero!

-"¿En serio sigue vivo? Gracias al Hacedor, lo llevaré y espero poder despertarlo, sólo espero que se encuentre bien."

- "Te dejo a carga de él Alistair."

- "Claro, hasta luego Duncan."

Duncan le hizo una señal de aprobación y se retiró para discutir el plan de batalla que el teyrn Loghain tenía preparado. Sobraba decir que no tenía mucha confianza en las expectativas de éxito seguro que el rey tenía sobre la futura batalla, sabía que les esperaba una tarea difícil de realizar y todas las esperanzas recaían, en gran medida, en los guardias grises.

* * *

Elissa abrió los ojos, estaba oscuro y sólo tenía a su lado una pequeña vela que le proporcionaba un poco de luz en una esquina. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y su garganta aún conservaba ese sabor horrendo, producto de beber sangre de engendro tenebroso. Lo único que la reconfortaba era que seguía viva, pasó la prueba de la iniciación. Quería pensar que eso era algo bueno de alguna manera. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado incosciente? Supuso que no mucho, aunque ya era de noche. Al menos se encontraba lista para la batalla, traía puesta su armadura de cuero y las dagas que Duncan le había proporcionado cuando salieron de Pináculo. Sus verdaderas dagas las llevaba envueltas en un gran trozo de tela dentro de su mochila, era cuidadosa de que nadie las viera.

- "¿Elliot? ¿Estás despierto?"

Reconoció la voz de Alistair quien lo veía desde la solapa de la tienda.

- "Sí, adelante. "

- "Perdón, sé que debes estar conmocionado por todo lo que ha pasado, pero Duncan requiere de nuestra presencia. Sólo estaba esperando que despertaras para poder irnos al punto de reunión. "

- "Entonces pongámonos en marcha y, por cierto Alistair, gracias por dejarme descansar en tu tienda."

- "No es nada, después de todo eres muy ligero de cargar ¿has comido bien? Creí que pesarías más, lamento que la comida del campamento no sea tan buena como para abrir el apetito pero te aseguro que te acostumbrarás"- le dijo Alistair con una sonrisa-.

- "¿Tú… me cargaste hasta aquí?"

- "Claro, te desmayaste y te traje a mi tienda"- Alistair notó que las mejillas de Elliot se sonrojaron repentinamente, pero no entendía el motivo-.

- "Te lo agradezco en verdad, disculpa que te cause ese tipo de molestias."

- "No te preocupes Elliot. Vamos a darnos prisa, nos esperan."

- "Sí, tienes razón."

Elissa no sabía que sentir ante el hecho de que Alistair la había cargado hasta su tienda, le recordaba a esos cuentos de hadas que leía cuando niña donde un gentil caballero llevaba en brazos a la princesa y la rescataba de algún dragón que la tenía cautiva en una torre. Sabía que era absurdo, pero de hecho era lo más amable que un hombre había hecho por ella en su vida, aunque estaba el inconveniente de que, dadas sus circunstancias, Alistair no sabía que ella era mujer. Dio un largo suspiro, al parecer de decepción. ¡Concéntrate Elissa! Hay una horda de engendros en camino y ella se sonrojaba por semejante cosa. Vaya que se sentía conmocionada por todo.

* * *

Encender la señal para los aliados ¿en serio esa era su tarea? ¿qué acaso se necesitaban dos guardias para ello? ¿no podían mandar a nadie más? Alistair se encontraba bastante molesto ante su participación en la batalla y sospechaba que Cailan había tenido algo que ver en esta absurda decisión tomada por Duncan. Cuando él y Elliot se reunieron con Cailan, Loghain y Duncan, Alistair sintió inmediatamente que los ojos de su hermano se posaron sobre él para después dirigirle unas cuantas palabras:

- "Alistair, veo que estás aquí con el nuevo recluta. Me alegro que haya pasado la prueba de iniciación, no sé mucho al respecto pero al parecer es algo de vida o muerte. Duncan les dirá la misión que les ha sido encomendada. Todos los demás iremos a nuestros puestos."

Alistair no sabía a qué se refería exactamente con eso, pensó que los acompañaría a tomar posiciones. Elliot siguió a Duncan y le hizo una señal para que los acompañara. Una vez alejados de los demás, Duncan por fin habló de que dicha misión consistía en encender la almenara en la Torre Ishal para dar la señal a las fuerzas del teyrn Loghain.

Por más que Elliot y él se opusieran a realizar semejante misión, Duncan no se doblegó ante sus quejas. Alistair le dejó muy claro que si el rey quería que se pusiera vestido y bailara el Remigold para entretener a los engendros, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo haría. Eso le valió una risa de Elliot y un gesto de frustración de Duncan.

Iban rumbo a una encomienda de lo más sencilla y aburrida para Alistair, sin embargo casi llegando a las puertas de la torre, un grupo de engendros se lanzó para atacarlos. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta ahí?

* * *

Elissa no sabía por qué había tantos engendros en la Torre de Ishal pero por suerte iba preparada para cualquier emergencia. Gracias a la ayuda de un mago y otro soldado que se encontraba cerca de la Torre se abrieron paso entre los engendros hasta el último piso, sólo esperaba que no sea demasiado tarde para encenderla.

Una vez que estaba en la parte más alta donde se encontraba la almenara, no contaba ninguno con la presencia de un ogro que empezó a atacarlos en cuanto los vio. El ogro era demasiado lento, por lo que ella en un movimiento rápido saltó sobre él clavando las dagas sobre su cráneo.

-"¡Rapido Alistair, enciéndela!

- "¡Aquí voy!

Una vez encendida, ella corrió hacia la ventana de la torre pero no pudo ver movimiento por parte de las tropas de Loghain. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: las tropas e Loghain iban en sentido contrario, se estaban retirando del campo de batalla.

- "¿Por qué…. qué… está pasando?

- "¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Alistair-.

Alistair se acercó y se quedó en silencio con los ojos abiertos ante el escenario catastrófico que se les presentaba.

De golpe se abrió la puerta. El joven mago fue atravesado por la espada de un hurlock, el soldado fue rodeado por varios engendros sin poder escapar. Un ogro se acercaba a Elissa, ella trató de atacarlo pero este la lanzó contra la pared dejándola inconsciente, este estaba a punto de darle muerte con un hacha. Resonó el metal. Alistair se interpuso con su escudo protegiendo a Elissa.

* * *

Alistair aguantó un golpe de hacha del ogro, pero el siguiente fue directo a su brazo lo cual le ocasionó una gran herida que no dejaba de sangrar. No podía más, estaba seguro que este sería su fin. Su cuerpo desfalleció al lado de donde se encontraba Elliot.

No supo si fue su imaginación o la pérdida de sangre lo que ocasionó que viese un pájaro enorme, del tamaño del ogro, justo en la ventana. Después de eso no supo más.

* * *

Alistair abrió los ojos en un lugar extraño, parecía una choza. ¿Sobrevivió? ¿Cómo? ¿qué había pasado con los demás, con sus compañeros? ¿Qué pasó con Duncan y Elliot? Vio que la gran herida de su brazo había sido vendada pero no sabía por quién. Trató de levantarse lentamente, todo le daba vueltas. Escuchó que le puerta se abría y para su sorpresa era Morrigan, la bruja que habían conocido antes en la espesura.

- "¡Vaya! Por fin despiertas, le dije a mi madre que tal vez ya estabas muerto."

- "Gracias por los buenos deseos. Puedo preguntar ¿dónde estoy?"

- "En casa de mi madre por supuesto, fue ella quien los trajo a ambos hasta aquí, también a tu amiguita, aún no sé por qué lo hizo."

¿Amiguita? Intuyó que se refería a Elliot, tiene rasgos delicados pero no era para que lo llamara así. Prefirió ignorar ese comentario.

- "¿Qué pasó con los demás guardias? ¿Aún están peleando?"

- "Claro que no, ahora parece sólo un campo lleno de cadáveres. Fue una batalla rápida para los engendros."

Las esperanzas de Alistair se desmoronaron ante ese comentario.

- "Entonces quieres decir que…"

- "Perdieron la batalla. Todos cayeron, no creo que hayan quedado sobrevivientes. Y si lo hubo no creo que se atrevan a volver a ese lugar, está infestado de engendros"

Alistair quería gritar, llorar, tener a Loghain enfrente y darle su merecido con su espada. Duncan, su mentor estaba ahí peleando y Loghain huyó cobardemente, dejó al rey y a los guardias a su suerte el muy infeliz. Lo había visto todo y no podía creerlo. Su mente estaba en esa batalla, él no pudo hacer nada, no pudo.

- "Por cierto- la voz de Morrigan lo sacó de su trance- tu amiguita estaba preocupada por ti, sus heridas no eran tan graves como las tuyas. Fue ella quien trajo las hierbas para poder curarte, deberías ir a verla para que se vayan cuanto antes si ambos se han recuperado, no estamos acostumbradas a tener invitados."

- "No tienes que decirlo dos veces, pero no tienes que llamarlo de esa manera. Tiene nombre, se llama Elliot y es mi compañero guardia."

- "¿Elliot?- Morrigan soltó una carcajada- raro nombre para una mujer. Vaya que te ha engañado bien, trae ropa de hombre y trataba de comportarse como uno. Inclusive antes de quitar sus ropas para curar la herida sabía que era una mujer."

- "¿Qué?"

- "Puedes salir y comprobarlo por ti mismo, le he quitado las vendas que llevaba en el pecho. Es evidente que es chica."

Alistair se puso su camisa, iba rumbo a la puerta cuando esta se abrió. Entraron Flemeth, la madre de Morrigan y… ¿Elliot? Esta vez se había arreglado y lavado su cabello, su rostro limpio y traía ropa más ajustada al cuerpo. Sus ojos fueron directo a… cuando lo notó, inmediatamente sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y apartó la vista.

- "Escucha Alistair, sé que te debo una explicación y te la daré, lo prometo. Mi verdadero nombre es Elissa, Duncan me pidió que ocultara que era mujer, es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora. Tenemos asuntos importantes de qué hablar y Flemeth nos ha ofrecido su ayuda."

Su voz era diferente, hablaba de forma suave y educada. Por eso le parecía delicado, ligero a la hora de cargar y con un bello rostro. ¿Él cómo iba a imaginar siquiera que estaba al lado de una mujer si nunca había tenido contacto con ninguna? Se sentía como un tonto.

- "Exacto guardias, aún tienen un Archidemonio que detener si no me equivoco y necesitan hacerlo cuanto antes"- Flemeth estaba hablando a ambos.

Alistair recobró la compostura ante los asuntos importantes, ya tenía una idea de hacia dónde iba dirigida esta conversación.

* * *

Elissa había aceptado la ayuda de Flemeth al llevarse con ella a su hija Morrigan pese a las protestas de Alistair. Este último no había dicho una sola palabra de lo que acababa de descubrir sobre ella, tal vez estaba molesto. Lo único que escuchaba a cada momento eran las peleas de esos dos, por un instante le divertían, pero pasadas varias horas en el camino lo gracioso se había esfumado. Sólo quería cubrir sus oídos y no escuchar nada.

Morrigan los llevaría a un pueblo llamado Lothering, pero ya casi anochecía y aún no llegaban, así que decidieron acampar cerca de un claro en el bosque. Habían llevado provisiones, mantas y pieles para el camino que Flemeth les había proporcionado. Alistair hizo una hoguera y se sentó cerca de un tronco, Morrigan le dio un buen susto al ver ante sus ojos que se transformaba en un gato y huir como si nada al bosque ¿eso lo podía hacer un mago? Casi todo lo referente a la magia era algo que desconocía.

Le tomó tiempo para armarse de valor e ir a sentarse en la hoguera con Alistair.

-"Hola Alistair."

- "Hola, quien quiera que seas."

Estaba molesto.

"Alistair, perdona lo que tuve que hacer, perdón por engañarte, pero fue algo que el mismo Duncan me aconsejó. Mi verdadero nombre es Elissa, eso es cierto, pero no te he contado lo demás. Soy Elissa Cousland, hija del teyrn de Pináculo."

Alistair por fin la vio atentamente y con sorpresa en su mirada.

- "¿Teyrn de Pináculo? Unos días después de tu llegada los guardias no paraban de hablar de lo que había pasado en el castillo y…"- Alistair se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

- "Duncan me pidió que guardara mi identidad en secreto porque no sabíamos la razón que llevó a Howe a hacer algo tan bajo y despreciable, no sabía en quién confiar. Toda mi famiia fue asesinada ese día: mi padre, mi madre, mi cuñada y mi sobrino. Mi hermano Fergus no se encontraba, apenas había salido con algunas tropas para Ostagar, por eso preguntaba con insistencia por él"- Elissa no pudo soportar las lágrimas, poco a poco su rostro se encontraba empapado-.

- "Lo siento mucho… yo no sabía… yo… mis más sinceras disculpas."

- "Está bien Alistair, sé que debo ser honesta contigo. También lamento tanto lo de Duncan… él me salvó la vida después de todo y yo… no pude hacer nada para salvarlo."

Los ojos de Alistair estaban fijos en el suelo y con la cabeza baja.

- "Él también fue mi salvador en su momento, de lo contrario yo tendría ahora una vida de templario en la Capilla, casi como una prisión para mí. Él fue mi mentor y también quien me liberó de una horrible carga"- hizo una pausa, como recordando algo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla… -"Loghain pagará por lo que hizo, también averiguaremos lo de Howe y su familia , pero por nada del mundo podemos perder la esperanza ahora, Lady Cousland."

- "Por favor, no me llames de esa manera. Sólo soy una guardia gris, como tú, sigo siendo tu compañera en la batalla. Llámame Elissa, Alistair, ahora estamos juntos en esto"- Elissa puso su mano sobre la de Alistair, apretándola en señal de apoyo-.

Ante esto, las mejillas del joven guardia no tardaron en sonrojarse. No se atrevía a apartar su mano de la de él, de hecho le agradaba y reconfortaba. Sonrió a modo de aprobación.

- "Está bien, te llamaré Elissa. Deberías ir a dormir, yo haré guardia esta noche ¿está bien?"

- "Eso no sería justo para ti Alistair, puedes tomar la primera guardia, pero yo tomaré la segunda. Recuerda que también soy una guardia gris, no una dulce flor."

- "Está bien, sólo si eres capaz de despertar, Lady Cousland."

- "¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Ya verás! Y deja de llamarme así, no me gusta señor templario."

- "¡Oye! No me gusta que me llamen así."

Se rieron un rato con sus bromas, olvidando un poco todo el dolor que tenían ambos por sus recientes pérdidas.

- "Por cierto, gracias por salvarme la vida Alistair. La cicatriz de tu brazo es grande, sé que me protegiste, Flemeth me lo contó. Sólo pude vendarla y poner algunos unguentos para el dolor y para que sanará más rápido."

-"¿Tú la vendaste?"

- "Si, era lo menos que podría hacer, fue mi culpa."

- "No fue así, estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas? Debemos protegernos mutuamente."

La sonrisa de Alistair era cálida y sincera, eso la llenaba de tranquilidad. Ella le sonrió y le dio las buenas noches. Se recostó en una manta en el suelo para poder dormir aunque fuese sólo unas horas.

Elissa se había quitado un gran peso de encima, fue un desahogo el poder llorar y que Alistair la escuchara, fue muy dulce de su parte. También pudo conocer un poco del pasado de Alistair, esperaba descubrir más cosas de él en otras charlal. Mañana tenía que recobrar fuerzas nuevamente. Había una plaga que detener.


	7. Encuentros inesperados

**Hola de nuevo, disculpen por la demora en subir este capítulo, pero espero lo disfruten. Gracias por sus consejos y correcciones, toda la ayuda es bien recibida :D**

**Capítulo 7**

**Encuentros inesperados**

Después de comer un desayuno que no había dejado satisfecho a nadie, el grupo emprendió desde temprano el camino a Lothering. Elissa debía admitir que su nuevo estilo de vida la hacía sufrir bastante: el suelo era duro, la comida mala y escasa, su rostro y cabello se cubrían de polvo por más que los lavara y el despertar tan temprano era algo para lo que una vida entera en el castillo no la había preparado. Tal vez la cuestión del mal sabor que tenía la comida se podía solucionar si Alistair dejaba de cocinar, ella podía hacerlo con mucho gusto la próxima vez. Por nada del mundo dejaría esta tarea a Morrigan, no quería imaginar que clase de ingredientes usaría para cocinar y aunque lo de la preparación de venenos lo había dicho en broma, prefería no arriesgarse.

Para tranquilidad de Elissa, las peleas entre esos dos se habían calmado un poco, aunque ella pudo notar el ánimo decaído de Alistair desde que levantaron el campamento. Casi no había pronunciado palabra desde que habían tenido su plática nocturna, sólo suspiraba de vez en cuando y se pasaba la mano por el cabello rubio, como tratando de alejar los pensamientos tristes.

- "Ya no debemos estar muy lejos de Lothering, son como treinta minutos si continuamos a este ritmo"- dijo Morrigan.

- "Perfecto"- Elissa respondió con alivio en la voz- "necesitamos conseguir información, provisiones y planear a dónde nos dirigiremos primero. ¿Qué opinas Alistair?... ¿Alistair?"

- "Engendros tenebrosos, los puedo sentir. Prepárense."

Elissa guardo silencio por un momento, pero no escuchaba ni sentía nada. Se dirigió a su compañera guardia:

- "Tal vez fue sólo tu imaginaci…"

Elissa no pudo terminar la frase, pues un gerlock le saltó encima desde unos arbustos al lado del camino. Alistair corrió a ayudarla, con un rápido movimiento ya tenía su espada y escudo en ambas manos, sin embargo un segundo gerlock se interpuso y empezó a atacarlo. Luego fueron tres.. cuatro… cinco… Elissa vio que el número de enemigos los duplicaba, clavó una de sus dagas en el pecho de su contrincante y se abalanzó sobre el siguiente enemigo, no pudo darse cuenta que otro engendro ya se le acercaba por la espalda.

Alistair sólo pudo gritar a su compañera:

- "¡Elissa cuidado! ¡Atrás de ti!"

Ella sólo disitnguió que algo grande saltó encima del hurlock, no pudo ver qué fue lo que la salvó claramente, tenía que acabar con el otro monstruo que tenía enfrente. Morrigan hizo lo suyo con uno de los engendros, Alistair con dos, poniendo su espada y escudo en su espalda una vez terminada la pelea. Entonces Elissa vio como un mabari terminaba su faena contra el engendro que estuvo a punto de atacarla. Elissa se acercó a su peludo salvador lentamente, no quería asustarlo.

- "Así que tú me salvaste de ese temible engendro, perrito lindo. ¡Ven acá muchacho! ¡Qué valiente!"

Elissa empezó a juguetear con él y le acariciaba la cabeza, el mabari parecía disfrutarlo al menear su cola de un lado a otro. Sus demás compañeros se acercaron para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

- "¡Vaya! ¿De dónde habrá salido este perro tan sucio? Espero que no estés pensando en quedarte con él Elissa, no quiero pulgas entre mis cosas."- dijo Morrigan.

Ante el comentario de la bruja, Alistair sólo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al alegre mabari que saltaba en pos de Elissa.

- "No es un perro sucio, es un bravo guerrero. ¿Acaso no viste cómo se enfrentó a ese engendro?"- continuó mientras le acariciaba el lomo- "¿quién es un perrito lindo? Así es amigo, eres tú."

Elissa levantó una de sus patas traseras para examinarlo.

- "Lamento decepcionarte Alistair, pero al parecer es una chica. ¿Lo ves?"- dijo Elissa mostrando a Morrigan y Alistair su descubrimiento.

- "¡Oh! Mis disculpas mi lady"- Alistair hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la mabari, a esta acción ella sólo le dirigió un gemido y Elissa sólo reía ante la escena que presenciaba- "En todo caso creo que le agradas Elissa, dicen que cuando un mabari actúa así es porque ha encontrado a su amo. No aceptará a nadie más a que ti. Creo que ya tienes una linda perrita de combate."

- "Me pregunto si será la misma a quien ayude a salvar su vida en Ostagar, es demasiada coincidencia que esta también sea chica."

- "Es muy probable, ellos elijen a sus amos, tal vez ella te eligió desde que decidiste ayudarla. Tienen muy buen olfato, debió seguir tu olor hasta aquí. Te sorprendería saber lo inteligentes que pueden llegar a ser."

- "¿En serio lo crees Alistair?- Elissa no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la idea de tener por fin a su mabari- "En ese caso creo que esta linda chica vendrá con nosotros, estoy segura que será compañera de batalla ¿no es así bonita"- la mabari se abalanzó sobre ella lamiendo su rostro en señal de aprobación.

Elissa pudo notar que a la única a quien no le apetecía la idea de llevar a la perra con ellos era Morrigan, su rostro no podía ocultar el descontento.

- "¿Y cómo la llamarás"- preguntó Alistair.

- "¡Charlotte! Es muy lindo y elegante ¿no?"

- "Bello nombre para una bella chica."

- "!Entonces decidido¡ Póngamonos en marcha hacia Lothering chicos y tú también Charlotte."

Elissa pudo escuchar una ligera risa proveniente de Morrigan.

- "¿Qué es tan gracioso Morrigan?"

- "Que ya tenemos un perro y Alistair sigue siendo el miembro más estúpido del equipo."

- "Puedes burlarte a mis espaldas por lo menos. ¡Oh mira un arbusto! ¿Por qué no te vas a esconder y... morir? Te lo agradecería."

Elissa ahora estaba arrepentida de haber preguntado, lo que signifcaba que tenía que aguantar las peleas de esos dos hasta llegar a Lothering, así que era mejor acelerar el paso.

* * *

Lothering distaba mucho de ser un lugar propicio para abastecerse, en la opinión de Elissa. Los bandidos en la puerta de la ciudad eran la primera señal de que las cosas no estaban marchando del nada bien en el pequeño pueblo, después fueron las numerosas familias que estaban en la intemperie al no alcanzar refugio, otras pedían comida para sus familias y, la peor señal, eran los que perdían la cabeza gritando que todos estaba perdido. Al parecer, la derrota de los guardias grises y las tropas del rey frente a los engendros tenebrosos había despertado en la población un gran temor y aniquilado toda esperanza de salvación. Sin embargo, Elissa no quería que los malos augurios que todos tenían sobre el futuro de Ferelden la abatieran; ella y Alistair tenían una misión que conllevaba la vida de miles de personas a cuestas.

Lo primero que hicieron fue trazar los pasos que seguirían de ahora en adelante, a pesar de que Alistair se encontraba aún muy abatido por los recientes acontecimientos fue quien le aconsejó qué hacer primero: ir hacia Risco Rojo y pedir ayuda de las tropas del Arl Eamon. Al parecer era algo así como un conocido de Alistair, aunque Elissa no tenía idea de dónde alguien como Alistair podía conocerlo, pues él le había contado que antes de la llegada a los guardias grises había sido entrenado para ser templario. Elissa sentía bastante curiosidad, pero aún tenían mucho por hacer, no era el tiempo indicado para charlar.

* * *

Alistair mentiría si dijera que se encontraba de todo bien. La muerte de sus compañeros y de su mentor aún continuaba demasiado fresca, cosa que las constantes burlas de Morrigan no le ayudaban a sobrellevar, no tenía idea de por qué Elissa decidió aceptar la oferta de Flemeth de llevarla con ellos y en este punto Los pensamientos de Alistair se detuvieron en Elissa.

Ella había perdido a toda su familia no hace mucho, sin embargo estaba frente a ellos sin ninguna queja, había tristeza en su rostro algunas veces, pero siempre trataba de dejarla de lado y sonreía ante Alistair cuando tenía alguna duda o idea. Deseaba poder mostrar la misma fortaleza que ella tenía, no quería ser una carga, al contrario, eran compañeros y debían apoyarse entre sí ante cualquier situación. Escuchó y aprobó su consejo de ir a Risco Rojo, eso le agradó ya que casi nadie acostumbraba hacerlo. Se preguntaba cómo se encontraba el arl Eamon después de tantos años ¿lo reconocería?

Alistair se encontraba agradecido con el arl por haberlo tomado bajo su cuidado desde que era sólo un bebé, cuando no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. o Esa responsabilidad recaía en su padre, el rey Maric. A pesar de que tenía muchos recuerdos dolorosos de Risco Rojo, Alistair sabía que su niñez pudo haber sido aún peor y le agradecía los cuidados que tuvo con él . Antes de llegar con el arl, tenía que hablar con Elissa sobre algunos detalles de su pasado y sobre todo su padre. No quería ningún malentendido con su compañera guardia, sólo que aún no encontraba el momento indicado para poder decirle, esto lo tenía algo preocupado ¿o era que ella lo ponía algo nervioso?

Mientras se hundía cada vez más en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Elissa se había ido con Morrigan hacia donde se encontraba un mercader.

Alistair despertó de su trance cuando escuchó los gritos de un hombre... ¿Qué? ¿Ese mercader está peleando con Elissa? ¿Qué diantres está haciendo?

- "Ya he dicho que no voy a bajar mis precios, chiquilla. Ve y métete en tus asuntos."

- "¡No es bueno aprovecharse de la desgracia ajena, debería reconsiderar sus precios o de lo contrario no tendrá a nadie que le compre sus mercancías!"

- _"Vaya, nos encontramos en una situación tan apremiante y aún así se sigue preocupando por los demás._"

Alistair se dijo esto a sí mismo. Mientras se acercaba a su compañera, notó que estuvo a punto de pisar una rosa que sobresalía de un arbusto. ¿Cómo era posible que creciera en medio de una tierra tan estéril?

* * *

Elissa nunca creyó tener que solucionar los problemas de los refugiados en Lothering, pero tampoco tenía corazón para negarles ayuda a quienes se la pedían: la anciana Miriam quería ingredientes para cataplasmas, un niño perdido buscaba a su madre, otra persona quería trampas, ayudó a una familia de elfos a recuperar sus posesiones de los bandidos y la capilla también tenía sus trabajos pendientes en el tablón del Cantor, aunque estos últimos eran bien remunerados. Para su sorpresa, estos encargos los terminaron rápido y el grupo se encontraba de regreso para cobrar su recompensa.

En su camino de vuelta, se percataron de una persona extraordinariamente alta y de tez obscura encerrado en una jaula. Elissa se acercó para saber que era lo que hacía un hombre como él ahí. Mirándolo de cerca, no era humano sino qunari. Ella había leído de los pueblos qunari en sus múltiples lecciones de historia impartidas por su tutor Aldous, sabía que era una raza aguerrida, fuerte y muy temida por sus dotes militares, además de su increíble fuerza física. El qunari les contó su historia, la razón por la cual terminó en tales circunstancias y posteriormente el castigo impuesto por la Capilla: asesinó a toda una familia de granjeros y fue condenado a estar en esa jaula sin comida ni bebida hasta que los engendros arrasen con el pueblo, o morir de hambre. Las dos opciones tenían el mismo resultado.

- "Si te saco de esa jaula puedo ayudar a redimirte y buscar expiación por tus crímenes"- dijo Elissa.

- "No creo que pueda encontrarla en ningún lugar humana, esperaré aquí mi muerte."

- "Pero podrías ayudarme a salvar vidas, a combatir la Plaga y luchar contra los engendros tenebrosos. ¿Eso podría ayudarte para encontrar la redención?"

- "Sólo los guardias grises pueden ser capaces de vencer a la plaga ¿es que acaso eres uno de ellos? De lo contrario pierdes tu tiempo, mujer."

- "Aunque no lo creas mi compañero y yo somos los dos últimos guardias grises en Ferelden, es nuestra misión detenerla."

Alistair intervino:

- "Es verdad. Creo que si ya tienes pensado que quieres morir, es preferible hacerlo en un campo de batalla, no deberías rendirte tan fácil."

- "Está bien, me uniré a ti si logras sacarme de aquí. La Reverenda Madre tiene la llave, tienes que convencerla ahora a ella."

- "Volveré cuando la tenga, lo prometo."

Tanto a Elissa como a Alistair les parecía horrendo dejar a un hombre a su suerte cuando llegaran los engendros tenebrosos al pueblo, inclusive Morrigan estaba de acuerdo en que eso no era una acción muy piadosa por parte de la Capilla, a la vez de que Elissa era consciente de que si quería detener una Plaga iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible no importando su procedencia. Tenía que hablar con la Reverenda Madre sobre el asunto, por Andraste esperaba tener suerte.

* * *

Tanto Alistair como sus compañeras estaban bastante hambrientos, bueno al menos él lo estaba especialmente, así que sugirió primero ir a comer algo antes de dirigirse con la Reverenda Madre para liberar al qunari. Al entrar en la única taberna de Lothering, el propietario les dejó claro que no había mucha comida, así que se tuvieron que conformar únicamente con un simple guiso con no muy buen sabor. Era mejor que nada sin duda alguna.

Mientras comían, vieron entrar a varios hombres exigiendo que se les atendiera con prontitud. Con sus gritos, sólo lograban asustar a todos los que estaban presentes, sin embargo lo que realmente llamó la atención fueron las siguientes palabras pronunciadas por un soldado:

- "¿Es que acaso no saben quiénes somos maldita chusma? Venimos de la batalla de Ostgar, somos su única esperanza contra esos engendros, ¡somos soldados del teyrn Loghain, el padre de la reina!

En ese instante, Alistair se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió hacia el hombre.

- "¿Acaso eres uno de esos miserables que dejó morir al rey y a los guardias huyendo como ratas del campo de batalla?"

. "¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios es que te atreves a decir eso, maldita escoria?!"

"¡Porque estuve allí, en Ostagar, por eso sé que mientes! Vi como sus hombres dejaron a mis hermanos guardias y al rey a su suerte, sabían que no tendrían oportunidad sin la ayuda de las tropas de ese hombre. Dile a Loghain que no acabó con todos los guardias grises, que su traición la pagará muy cara y todo Ferelden se enterará de sus deleznables actos."

- "¡Alistair, por favor ya basta!"- gritó Elissa desde su mesa.

Elissa se levantó para calmar a su compañero, Morrigan se mantuvo ajena a todo eso, ya había sido advertida por un templario en la entrada del pueblo que mantendrían sus ojos en ella si se le ocurría hacer una tontería y tampoco es que haya estado dispuesta a ayudar después de todo. Elissa pudo notar la presencia de otra mujer que se acercó, al parecer se trataba de una hermana de la Capilla por las ropas que llevaba.

Alistair se dio cuenta como el soldado sacó su espada para atacarlo, él hizo lo mismo y se puso en guardia.

- "Yo mismo me encargaré de que no quede ni un solo guardia gris."

- "¡Adelante, si te atreves!"

Elissa tenía listas sus dagas, un hombre quiso atacarla pero sus golpes eran demasiado lentos y los esquivaba con bastante facilidad, ella en cambio asestaba todos sus ataques con precisión. La joven guardia se percató que Morrigan también se unió a la pelea desde lejos, atacando con su bastón en todas direcciones. Los ojos verdes de la chica notaron una melena pelirroja que estaba atacando a los soldados _¿la hermana de la Capilla? ¿acaso estaba usando dagas? ¿desde cuándo una hermana sabía pelear?_

De un momento a otro, Alistair ya tenía a su oponente con la punta de la espada en su cuello, suplicando piedad.

- "¡Por favor, no nos maten! ¡Sólo seguíamos órdenes!"

- "¿Qué? ¿acaso no sabían que lo que estaban haciendo era traicionar a su propio rey? ¿No pensaron en la vida de todos los hombres que abandonaron?"

Una mano se posó repentinamente en el brazo de Alistair, él volteó y vio que se trataba de la hermana que hace un momento estaba peleando.

- "¡Espera, no lo mates!"

- "¿Por qué no? ¡Se lo merece!"

- "No creo que debas actuar de la misma forma en que ellos lo hicieron ¿en qué te haría mejor."

- "En ese caso, quiere que le envíe un mensaje a Loghain."

El soldado temeroso, sólo asentía con la cabeza. Alistair se acercó para susurrarle al oído:

- "_Los guardias grises saben lo que hiciste._ Dile eso y no te quiero volver a ver."

- "Sí, mi señor."

Una vez que se fue, la hermana se presentó.

- "Mis disculpas por entrometerme en los asuntos de los guardias grises. Me presento, mi nombre es Leliana y es un placer conocerlos."

* * *

Aunque al principio todos tenían sus dudas sobre dejar que Leliana se uniese al grupo, la hermana había sido de gran utilidad para convencer a la Reverenda Madre de liberar a Sten, el qunari. Elissa tenía sus dudas si en verdad era una verdadera hermana de la Capilla, Alistair por igual, más que nada porque estaban seguros que a las hermanas no les enseñan a pelear contra soldados bien entrenados. Aunque siendo sinceros, el problema real con ella era el asegurar que Andraste le había hablado, eso era por mucho lo más loco que habían escuchado en su vida. El grupo con la llegada de Leliana y Sten se volvió de lo más extravagente: una chica noble sin mucha idea del mundo, un ex-templario bromista, una apóstata gruñona, una hermana loca, un qunari silencioso y una mabari que movía el rabo todo el tiempo. Definitivamente iban a atraer miradas a donde quiera que fuesen.

* * *

Mientras caminaban a la salida del pueblo, nuevos problemas abrumaban la mente de Alistair: al parecer el arl Eamon se encontraba muy grave de salud. Esto lo supo por medio de Ser Donall, un caballero de Risco Rojo al que Alistair conocía muy bien desde que era niño. Su presencia en Lothering se debía a que la esposa del arl, Isolda, mandó a las tropas del castillo en busca de la Urna de las Cenizas de Andraste, o al menos de una pista para encontrarla. De esta Urna se decía contenía las Cenizas de la esposa del Hacedor, Andraste, y que con ellas se podía curar cualquier enfermedad, inclusive las que no tenían cura. Con esto dejaba muy en claro que tan delicada era la salud del arl, su esposa debía estar totalmente desesperada como para recurrir a algo que al parecer existía nada más en leyendas.

Si la situación estaba así en Risco Rojo, significaba que iban a tener complicaciones para conseguir la ayuda que tanto necesitaban para detener la Plaga, pero Alistair no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante tal situación, así que pidió a Elissa no cambiar los planes y llegar cuanto antes a su destino. Ella aceptó sin objetar nada, Alistair en verdad estaba agradecido por su comprensión.

Sabía también que debía dar una explicación a su compañera al estar tan ansioso de llegar a Risco Rojo y el preocuparse tanto por la salud del arl Eamon.

* * *

**Nota: Gracias por leer nuevamente. El cambiar un poco los diálogos en la historia se debe a que creo que en sagas como estas todos los personajes deben ir creciendo y madurando, así como enfrentarse a situaciones que les parezcan importantes. Por ello es que Alistair es quien inicia la pelea con los soldados de Loghain, él desde un inicio fue quien más se vio afectado por la traición y por lo tanto estaba mucho más dispuesto a limpiar el nombre de los guardias grises y de su mentor ante semejantes calumnias. Bueno me extendí mucho, pero espero comprendan mis razones. Saludos a todos :D**


	8. Pesadillas y secretos

**Capítulo 8**

**Pesadillas y secretos**

**Hola a todos, una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, prometo que será la última vez que tarde tanto. Me mudé de ciudad y fue bastante cansado y tardado, llevé conmigo hasta a mi perrita, mi linda Mei. Ella es mi compañera al escribir todo esto. Agradezco sus comentarios, en verdad y tengan por seguro que no abandonaré esta historia, no me gusta que me lo hagan a mí así que jamás se lo haría a mis fieles lectores :D**

Elissa jamás se hubiera imaginado que los engendros tenebrosos se encontraban tan cerca de Lothering y que los tendrían que enfrentar en la salida del pueblo, justo cuando se disponían a atacar a un par de enanos mercaderes indefensos. Ahora que su grupo contaba con tres integrantes más, incluyendo a Charlotte, no tardaron en darles una muerte rápida y bien merecida. Su presencia sólo quería decir que la Plaga se expandía a una gran velocidad, además que Lothering caería de un momentos a otro y ya no resultabaun refugio seguro para nadie.

Bodhan y su hijo Sandal, los enanos a quienes salvaron del ataque y una muerte segura, se ofrecieron a ir con ellos en su viaje, sin embargo al hacer mención de las palabras "guardia gris" cambiaron de parecer sin dudarlo. Tal vez era lo mejor, alguien que les proporcionase mercancías pudo haber sido de gran ayuda pero también una tremenda responsabilidad cuidar de sus vidas.

Mientras Alistair encendía la fogata y Leliana sacaba de su mochila algunos ingredientes para la cena, Elissa empezó a escribir en un pequeño papel las siguientes indicaciones: "Cuidado, los engendros tenebrosos están cerca. Deben evacuar Lothering de inmediato. La guardia gris, Elissa Cousland". Lo enrolló y lo puso en el cuello de su mabari atándolo con un listón alrededor.

- "Ve rápido pequeña, sé que eres mucho más veloz que todos nosotros juntos, además tienes un buen olfato para localizar a Ser Bryant. Debes entregarle este mensaje. Él se encuentra en la Capilla de Lothering. ¿Entendido?"

Charlotte le dio unos cuantos ladridos en aprobación y se echó a correr por el bosque, en dirección al pequeño pueblo de Lothering. Elissa sólo deseaba que la noticia llegara con la suficiente anticipación para que todos se pusieran a salvo. Al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, volteó la vista para encontrarse de frente con el ceño fruncido de Morrigan.

- "¿En ningún momento puedes dejar de preocuparte por todos? Es desesperante."

- "¿Morrigan? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso te molesta?"

- "¡Por supuesto! Se supone que debemos detener una plaga y lo que hiciste hoy fue ayudar a todo campesino que se te ponía enfrente, algunas veces incluso rechazabas que te pagaran por salvarles sus simples vidas. Si no hubiera sido por esas molestas personas ahora estaríamos más cerca de Risco Rojo y por lo tanto más cerca de detener a ese dichoso Archidemonio."

- "¿Y qué me sugerías que hiciera? ¿Dejarlas a su suerte? Abandoné a las personas que más amaba Morrigan, y es algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida. Tal vez no tenga una conexión con las personas que he ayudado, pero sé que tal vez el no ignorarlas pueda marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. De eso jamás me arrepentiré."

- "Entonces estás dejando de lado tu verdadero propósito, los sentimentalismos nublan tu mente, guardia. ¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta de ello?"

Elissa se quedó pensativa por un momento, no sabía cómo responder ante una pregunta de ese tipo.

* * *

Alistair había terminado de preparar la fogata para la cena que Leliana les cocinaría, a pesar de que ella parecía ser una persona muy amable, a Alistair aún no le inspiraba mucha confianza, tampoco el qunari, Sten, quien desde que se había unido a su peculiar equipo no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra y al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de hacer amistad con ellos. Y sobre Morrigan prefería no hablar, sólo pensar en ella y sus burlas constantes lo ponían de muy mal humor. No quedaba duda que parecía más un grupo de extraños que un equipo de amistosos aventureros tratando de salvar al mundo de su destrucción inminente en las garras de un dragón gigante.

El joven tampoco sabía de qué debería hablar con ellos, la única persona que lo hacía sentirse cómodo y confiado era Elissa, ella era amable y sincera con todo el mundo, siempre tratando de ayudar a todos a pesar de las circunstancias adversas. Eso le gustaba mucho de ella, nunca se rendía ante nada, lo que le daba esperanzas de que con un aliado como Elissa podían vencer sin dificultad al temible Archidemonio. Bueno, esto último tal vez era soñar demasiado, él estaba consciente de que la misión que realizaban podía costarles la vida a ambos, sólo que el ser optimista no tenía nada de malo ¿o sí?

Tomó un mapa que había conseguido con un mercader en Lothering, el mismo a quien Elissa había reclamado sus exorbitantes precios, para trazar la mejor ruta hacia Risco Rojo. Mientras lo hacía, su mente se detuvo ante un tema que hace tiempo trataba de evitar a pesar de la gran importancia que tenía. Dio un largo suspiro y se decidió a ir con Elissa para poder hablar, aparte de mostrarle los detalles de su trayecto, había ciertos secretos que no podían ocultarse por más tiempo.

* * *

Las palabras de Morrigan aún le dolían a Elissa, a pesar de que se negaba en darle la razón a la bruja, solamente pudo terminar disculpándose al sentir que sus acciones podrían parecer inmaduras a los ojos de muchas personas. No todos pensaban en hacer las acciones correctas como lo hacía ella o creían que cualquier vida podía merecía ser salvada, simplemente el cambiar las opiniones de muchos era algo muy difícil para la joven. Al igual que cambiar su forma de actuar era algo que simplemente no podía hacer, iba en contra de sus mismos ideales y principios, algo que sus padres le habían inculcado muy bien. En su interior, su único deseo era honrar su memoria, sentir que su sacrificio no había sido en vano. Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y después de eso no pararon.

Con su cabeza entre las rodillas sentada sobre un tronco viejo, no pudo ver que una figura iba acercándose hacia ella.

- "¿Elissa? ¿Estás bien?"

Elissa levantó la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Alistair, desvió la mirada al instante y empezó a secar sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa.

- "¿Estabas llorando? ¿Te sientes mal?"- el joven le preguntó con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

- "¿Eh? ¡Claro que no!... es sólo que… bueno… hay bastante hojas y polvo por aquí y tenía el rostro manchado… yo quería… limpiarme y…"

- Alistair interrumpió las excusas sin coherencia que le daba Elissa.

- "Vi a Morrigan que charlaba hace rato contigo. ¿Acaso te dijo algo que te haya puesto así? Puedes decírmelo, confía en mí por favor. Sólo quiero ayudarte, así como tú me ayudaste cuando estuve mal por Duncan."

Elissa estuve pensativa, mirando a Alistair directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era clara y sincera, en verdad quería ayudarla. Bajo la cabeza y suspiró, no tenía caso ocultar sus penas y dudas.

- "Alistair ¿tú crees que hago las cosas mal? ¿crees que por ayudar a las demás personas perdemos el tiempo? ¿me estoy desviando de nuestra meta?"

- "Ah…. yo… no entiendo muy bien a que te refieres con eso ¿a qué meta te refieres? "

- "Nuestra meta de derrotar al Archidemonio, ya sabes, por querer ayudar a los demás me temo que lo único que haré es retrasarnos, ser un estorbo, poniendo mis sentimientos primero. Creo que no sirvo para ser una guardia gris."

Alistair no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, pero no con Elissa, sino con Morrigan. Estaba seguro que fue ella quien había sembrado la duda en su mente, hacerla sentir insegura de sí misma y de sus decisiones.

- "Elissa ¿acaso sabes cómo fue que surgieron los primeros guardias grises?"

- "Bueno, sé que es una organización muy antigua y surgió cuando se desató la Primera Plaga ¿no es así?"

- "Así es, en un inicio no eran más que un grupo de guerreros veteranos cuyo único propósito era proteger a las personas, salvarlas de los engendros y terminar con la Primera Plaga. Sin embargo, eso no hubiese sido posible sin la unión de todos. Los guardias grises siempre han sido pocos en número, por ello no discriminamos a nadie, no importa su raza u origen, toda vida vale la pena. Por esas personas a quienes hemos ayudado en el camino es por quienes peleamos, debemos mantenerlas con vida, enseñarles a mantenerse unidos, no importa si son hombres, elfos o enanos, todos deben protegerse entre sí. De nada serviría detener una Plaga si sacrificamos más de lo que ganamos. Sé que tú lo entiendes."

- "Pero los engendros están aumentando en número, el Archidemonio se está moviendo, atacando y nosotros…"

- "Nosotros estamos reuniendo aliados, no podremos lograrlo solos. Debemos hacer que las personas confíen en nosotros. El camino correcto siempre será el más difícil, pero es que el que conlleva una recompensa mayor. En este caso la recompensa son la vida de los habitantes de Ferelden. No dudes de tus acciones, a mí me dan fortaleza para creer que lo lograremos. Yo confío en ti más que en nadie, créeme… yo… sé que suena tonto pero… me gustaría que también confiaras un poco en mí… has tenido que soportar muchas cosas tú sola, no tiene por qué ser así."

Elissa sonrió ante las palabras sinceras de su compañero, no sabía que decir. Se sentía con bastantes ánimos de nuevo.

- "Muchas gracias Alistair, ya me siento mucho mejor. Eres un buen amigo"

- "Cuando quieras hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo Elissa."

- "Llámame Eli, así me llamaba mi hermano y mis padres, me haría sentir más cómoda. Elissa es muy formal-" ella sonreía de forma relajada a Alistair.

- "Muy bien… Eli entonces"- Alistair no podía evitar sentirse nervioso , aunque ni él mismo sabía muy bien por qué.

* * *

Después de que Alistair le mencionó a Elissa la ruta que seguirían para llegar Risco Rojo, se armó de valor para hablar del siguiente asunto que rondaba en su cabeza desde que sabía de su obligado regreso al pueblo donde pasó su niñez. Inició hablando de su madre y cómo ella había muerto durante el parto, el cómo el arl Eamon lo había tomado bajo su cuidado, su vida en los establos hasta el día en que lo tuvo que mandar a la Capilla debido a los celos de la mujer con quien había contraído nupcias. Ella lo escuchaba atentamente, de hecho estaba muy interesada en su vida haciendo preguntas y comentarios a cada instante como: "_¿por qué el arl te mandó a vivir a la Capilla? ¿qué pasó con el amuleto de tu madre? ¿el arl no era tu padre? ¿entonces quién era? ¿por qué tu padre no te buscó?_".

Alistair pudo notar que conforme iba contando las anécdotas de su vida, el semblante de Elissa iba poniéndose cada vez más triste y molesto, en especial cuando le contó de sus visitas a Denerim con el arl y que este lo dejaba a dormir en las perreras.

- "Alistair, eras un niño, no un animal. Me pones a dudar sobre qué clase de personas es Eamon. Mi padre me decía que era un buen hombre, ahora no sé si creer en eso."

- "Pero lo es Eli, el me dio un hogar cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo, me dio de comer, me vistió y calzó. Al menos tenía un lugar donde dormir."

- "Dejarte dormir en las perreras y en lo establos no es darte un hogar, eso parece un castigo. Perdón por no ver las cosas como tú lo haces. En el castillo Cousland tanto soldados y sirvientes, elfos o humanos tenían sus habitaciones, tenían camas suaves y calientes, mi padre nunca hubiera permitido que durmieran en un establo."

- "No era tan malo, en invierno los animales eran buena compañía para darme calor."

Elissa sólo negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar.

- "Es tarde Alistair, creo que tenemos que ir a dormir. Mañana tendremos un viaje agotador, debemos llegar a Risco Rojo cuanto antes."

- "Está bien, me toca hacer guardia, así que procura descansar."

- "Sten me dijo que el haría la segunda ronda, será tu relevo. Buenas noches."

* * *

Elissa se quedó dormida cerca de la fogata. Al final Alistair no pudo decirle su historia completa, todo se desvió del tema principal. Él no sabía si el arl había sido bueno o malo en el pasado, no tenía nada con qué compararlo, pero sí sabía que era la persona que mejor lo había tratado, no le gritaba al menos y le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera en los establos y cerca del lago, aunque siempre tuvo la sensación de que quería mantenerlo alejado del contacto humano. Ahora que lo pensaba, era como si no le importara mucho lo que él hiciera, sólo lo mantenía con lo básico. Se preguntaba cómo habría sido la niñez de Elissa, ella vivió en un castillo y fue educada como una dama, inclusive en la cena más sencilla tenía muy buenos modales para comer, debía ser difícil para ella vivir ahora así, sin un hogar.

Volteó para ver a Elissa dormir. Su rostro parecía tranquilo, unos cuantos cabellos caían sobre sus mejillas. Comparado con Leliana y Morrigan que poseían una belleza que lograba intimidarlo, la de ella estaba llena de ternura, inspiraba el querer protegerla, aún sabiendo que ella podía hacerlo sin problema por su cuenta. Ella se parecía a una de las princesas de cuentos de hadas, a quien alguien capturaría en una torre y sería rescatada por un príncipe con una brillante armadura, justo como le gustaba jugar con sus figuras de niño. Pero siendo Elissa ella no tendría paciencia para esperar ser rescatada, acabaría ella misma con sus enemigos y escaparía de la torre. Sus pestañas eran largas y rizadas, tenía labios pequeños pero parecían muy suaves. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer dormir y le parecía indefensa.

Alistair tuvo que sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro ¿qué demonios le pasaba haciendo algo cómo eso? Sólo esperaba que nadie lo haya visto, se sentía totalmente avergonzado por ver a Elissa de esa forma, después de todo la orden de los guardias grises dicta que sus miembros son como una hermandad, más que su amiga era como una hermana. Se sentía mal de verla en esa forma, era mejor dejar de lado ese tipo de ideas. Ella era la hija de un teyrn y el sólo un chico que creció en un sucio establo, albergar otro tipo de sentimientos no tenía sentido.

* * *

El dragón clavó su mirada en Elissa y extendió sus alas para echarse a volar, ella corrió para que no le diera alcance, sin embargo sus pies lentamente se fueron debilitando hasta caer al suelo, intentó levantarse sin tener éxito pero sus piernas no respondían, su voz no salía para poder gritar y pedir ayuda.

Cientos de engendros se aproximaban a ella con hachas, espadas, lanzas y flechas. Elissa sentía que era su fin, volteó a sus espaldas sólo para ver las garras del dragón a punto de atraparla, cerró los ojos y…

- "¡Eli! ¡Elissa despierta!"

Abrió los ojos para encontrase con otros de color avellana llenos de consternación.

- "¡Alistair! Yo… vi… vi un dragón… era enorme y estaba a punto de matarme."

- "Ya veo. Ese dragón era el Archidemonio, esas pesadillas son constantes cuando te conviertes en guardia gris y…"

- "¿Archidemonio? ¿Ese dragón era el Archidemonio? ¿Cómo que son constantes? No entiendo."

- "Lamento que Duncan no haya tenido tiempo de explicarte todo lo que conlleva ser guardia gris. Verás, cuando bebemos la sangre de engendro, nosotros somos capaces de sentir la llamada que hace el Archidemonio a todo su ejército. Las pesadillas son más fuertes y terribles cuando hay una Plaga, no será la última que tengas, pero con el tiempo aprenderás a bloquearlas."

- "¿Así que no serán para siempre? ¿Verdad?"

- "No, a menos que se trate de tu llamado. Esas pesadillas no podrás bloquearlas y significa que tendrás que partir a los Caminos de las Profundidades."

- "¿Llamado?... ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Partir? ¿Acaso otra sorpresa de los guardias grises?"- la cara de confusión de Elissa le decía a Alistair que aún no sabía la parte más dura de ser un guardia gris.

- "Creo que esta noche no podremos dormir mucho, hay muchas cosas que aclarar."

- "Te escucho"- el nerviosismo en su voz era claro, pero era mejor a ignorar la verdad.

* * *

El grupo pasó todo el día en la carretera desde temprana hora, los constantes parloteos de Leliana los tenían a todos animados, especialmente a Elissa. Era bueno tener una mujer con la cual charlar, tomando en cuenta los roces que había tenido con Morrigan se había vuelo difícil hablar con ella, pero Elissa sabía que podía hacer que la bruja confiara en sus métodos, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Tenía que admitir que estaba muy molesta por lo que Alistair le había contado, aunque sabía que no era su culpa. La responsabilidad de contarle tanto de las pesadillas como de la corta vida de un guardia gris debido a la corrupción en su sangre, era responsabilidad de Duncan. Se sentía mal de descargar su molestia con Alistair cuando él sólo quería ayudar, en todo el día ella no le había dirigido la palabra e inclusive había evitado mirarlo.

Cuando llegaran a Risco Rojo, ella tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa, él era demasiado noble como para lastimarla a propósito. Justo al llegar a la entrada del pueblo, fue el mismo Alistair quien se le acercó y le pidió conversar en privado, ella accedió al notarlo algo nervioso ¿creería que seguía molesta con él? Al contrario de lo que creía, la conversación inició con una inusual pregunta por parte del ex –templario.

- "¿Recuerdas que me habías preguntado sobre mi padre?"

- "¿Eh? Claro que recuerdo, pero que tiene que ver…"

Alistair interrumpió a su compañera de forma sorpresiva.

- "Mi padre era el rey Maric."

- "¿Rey Maric? ¿Pero qué…?"

Elissa tardó en analizar y digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. Si el rey Maric era su padre y estaba muerto desde hace cinco años, al igual que el anterior rey Cailan murió en Ostagar, eso convertía a Alistair en el único heredero al trono y por lo tanto el futuro rey. Ella sólo pudo pensar en la noche anterior, cuando le gritó a Alistair por no contarle, cuando le dijo que no quería volver a hablar con él, diciéndole que no era un verdadero amigo si no le había advertido de los riesgos. Al darse cuenta de todo, ella no pudo evitar reaccionar inclinándose en señal de respeto y disculpas hacia Alistair.

- "Por favor, acepta mis más sinceras disculpas por lo de ayer, no fue mi intención. Estaba molesta, no debí reaccionar así."

- "¡No! ¡Por favor no hagas eso! No te lo estoy contando por eso Eli, te lo digo es porque es un secreto que me atormenta. No quiero ser tratado diferente y mucho menos por ti."

- "Pero mis padres siempre me han enseñado el ser leal al futuro rey, a la corona."

- "El punto es que yo no quiero ser rey, te lo conté porque no quiero que te enteres por alguien y te molestes aún más conmigo por guardar secretos. La actual regente es Anora, la viuda de Cailan y no tengo intenciones de pelear por la corona. Soy un guardia gris y tu compañero, nada más. No quiero ser tratado diferente, sólo espero que no te enfades más."

- "Discúlpame, las viejas costumbres son difíciles de quitar. Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa por lo de ayer, en realidad no es tu culpa. Yo simplemente no supe cómo reaccionar, no debí desquitarme contigo. Estamos juntos en esto y debemos permanecer unidos pase lo que pase."

- "¿No estás molesta?"

- "El que seas o no un príncipe, no evitará que crea que eres una de las mejores y más agradables personas que he conocido, sé que las intenciones en tus actos no son malas y eso es lo que cuenta."

Alistair no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas al escuchar esas gentiles palabras de Elissa, pero también lo molestaba la palabra "príncipe".

- "¡Oye! No me llames príncipe, no lo soy y nunca lo seré."

- "Como usted ordene, mi "príncipe"- Elissa hizo una pequeña reverencia a Alistair y se alejó riendo antes de que él pudiese pronunciar una palabra.

Alistair no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por dentro.


	9. Cuando cae la noche

**Hola a todos mis lectores. Les aviso que ya que me he establecido en mi nueva ciudad, así que ya iré actualizando de forma más constante, además de que llueve muchom el clima es agradable y eso me gusta (lo único malo son los huracanes en esta época del año, pero todo bien). Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Saludos a todos ")**

**Capítulo 9**

**Cuando cae la noche**

**Denerim**

Hace apenas unos días que Angus y sus compañeros habían atravesado las puertas de Denerim para ir a encontrarse con señor en el Palacio Real, donde se encontraba el general actualmente como regente y mano derecha de la reina. Él y su grupo habían llegado desde Lothering, el pueblo en el que habían sido vencidos por un par de guardias grises, una bruja y una hermana de la Capilla. Este hecho era bastante vergonzoso, tomando en cuenta que sólo eran cuatro personas y ellos eran ocho, superándolos en número a lo que creían que eran unos simples viajeros, además de ser los mejores soldados pertenecientes al ejército del afamado Héroe del Río Dane: el Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir.

A Angus le correspondía dar el informe ante el general y ahora regente desde la muerte del Rey Cailan en Ostagar, él era quien iba al frente de los hombres como líder, no iba a negar que se encontraba bastante nervioso por cómo reaccionaría Loghain ante la noticia de que dos guardias grises aún continuaban con vida y que sabían todo lo que había ocurrido esa fatídica noche en Ostagar. Era un asunto que debía tratarse con suma delicadeza y en confidencialidad.

Las puertas del despacho de Loghain se abrieron, un sirviente elfo salió y le indicó a Angus que entrara, el teyrn lo estaba esperando para rendir cuentas de sus misiones. Al estar ya dentro de la habitación, Angus notó que el Teyrn no se encontraba sólo, a su lado estaba el ahora recién nombrado teyrn de Pináculo: Rendon Howe. Angus hizo una reverencia a ambos y espero en silencio, creyendo que el Arl... ¿eh?... bueno, el ahora Teyrn Howe, saldría para permitirles hablar en privado, pero eso no ocurrió.

- "Tranquilos Angus, el Teyrn Howe es una persona de toda mi confianza, y al parecer tiene algunas preguntas para ti antes de de que me pases tu informe. ¿Te importaría responderlas ahora?"- dijo el Teyrn Loghain con toda tranquilidad y aplomo, una actitud que muchas veces intimidaba a los demás.

- "Claro que no señor, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar al Teyrn Howe me sentiría feliz de poder hacerlo."

- "Me alegra escuchar eso muchacho, son sólo unas cuantas preguntas rápidas y sencillas- dijo Howe y continuó- Quería saber si en tus compañeros y tú en su camino no has visto a esta chica."

Howe extendió ante Angus un papel con el dibujo de una linda mujer joven, no le tomó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que era la chica guardia de la taberna en Lothering.

- "Por tu mirada asumo que la has visto muchacho, tal vez no tenga el aspecto tan regio que tiene en el dibujo pero su rostro sigue siendo el mismo ¿no es así? La verdad es que necesito encontrarla cuanto antes y te recompensaría si me ayudaras a dar con ella."

- "!Claro que la he visto! Bueno, tiene el cabello corto y no largo como en el dibujo pero sin duda es ella: tez clara, cabello castaño, ojos verdes e inclusive el mentón pequeño. En realidad es de ella y su compañero es de quien he venido a hablar, si me lo permiten mis señores."

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cuál compañero?"- preguntó Howe.

Loghain tenía las mismas dudas que Howe.

- "Explícate Angus y dime qué tiene que ver ella con el informe que querías darme."

- "Ella y sus compañeros nos vencieron a mí y a los demás soldados en una taberna en Lothering, al parecer ella y un hombre rubio que nos atacó son guardias grises o al menos eso dijeron. Además de vencernos, mandaron decir a mi señor Loghain: "Los guardias grises saben lo que hiciste". Al parecer, ellos estuvieron en la batalla de Ostagar, mi señor."

Los ojos de Loghain se abrían incrédulos ante lo que su soldado le estaba contando. -_ ¿Alguien sabia realmente lo que había pasado? Si eso era así, tenía que acabar rápido con esos dos antes de que difundieran más de lo que sabían, su futuro y el de su hija estaban en juego, tomando en cuenta de que si lo que decía Angus era cierto, la chica guardia no era otra que la hija del difunto Teyrn Cousland, ella podía tener de su lado a los nobles y contar con la credibilidad necesaria para hacer tambalear su nuevo puesto como regente de Ferelden al lado de su hija, la reina -._ La voz de Howe lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- "¿Estás seguro que es ella? ¿Es la misma del dibujo?"

- "Estoy muy seguro de ello, mis señores, son los mismos ojos y mirada."

- "¿Te dijo su nombre?"

-"No, pero pude escucharla decir el de su compañero, el hombre rubio. Por fortuna tengo buena memoria para los nombres, ella lo nombró Alistair."

Nuevamente Loghain no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era una sorpresa desagradable tras otra. - _¿Ese bastardo salió vivo de la batalla? ¿Y con la hija de un teyrn? ¿Acaso sabía quien era ella y habían huido? Eso no era posible, de lo contrario no tendrían razón de ser sus amenazas. ¿O tal vez era otro hombre llamado igual? Cualquier coincidencia era posible -._

- "Dime ¿cómo era ese hombre Angus?"- Loghain se aventuró a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta.

- "Bueno, era alto, rubio y sus facciones… la verdad es que sonará como una locura decir a quién me resultaba parecido."

- "Dilo Angus, necesitamos encontrar a esos dos, recuerda que son traidores. Por su culpa el rey murió en el campo de batalla, ellos huyeron y por eso siguen con vida. No debemos permitir que lo que hicieron quede impune ¿no lo crees?"

Angus dudó por un momento, vio la cara del teyrn Howe cuya mirada no dejaba de seguirlo, al parecer este era un asunto que concernía a ambos señores.

- "A decir verdad, tenía un gran parecido con el Rey Cailan, que el Hacedor cuide ahora de él, sólo que tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada y el color de ojos era diferente, pero por todo lo demás hasta podría jurar por Andraste que eran hermanos."

Angus se puso rígido al sentir el gesto de molestia de Loghain, y entre ellos se formó un incómodo momento.

- "Los siento mi señor, no era mi intención profanar la memoria de nuestro rey con comparaciones sin sentido."

- "Así es Angus, lo comparaste con un traidor, ese hombre y esa niña no son más que escoria. Es una vergüenza que hayan vencido a soldados tan experimentados como ustedes. Vete de aquí, esto no se quedará como si nada, tú y tus compañeros recibirán un buen castigo por su estúpida derrota. Así que vete de aquí, por la mañana sabrán lo caro que cuesta que deshonren a mi guardia."

- "Sí mi señor, me retiró. Teyrn Howe, con su permiso."

Angus hizo una reverencia y procedió a retirarse a sabiendas que unos cuantos azotes le esperaban al día siguiente.

* * *

- "¡ESTO NO DEBERÍA ESTAR PASANDO HOWE! ¡¿TU ÚNICO DEBER ERA HACERTE CARGO DE LOS COUSLAND Y SE TE ESCAPA UNA NIÑA?!"

- "Me hice cargo de los padres Teyrn Loghain, si el comandante de los guardias grises no hubiese estado esa noche para salvarla esto no estaría pasando. Al parecer Duncan la llevó a Ostagar y la convirtió en guardia gris. ¿Acaso no notaste su presencia en el campamento? ¡Estuviste allí!"

Loghain se tranquilizó y respiró hondo, este era un problema de los dos y debían solucionarlo cuanto antes.

- "Si la hubiera notado, créeme que desde el primer momento que te vi aquí en Denerim te lo hubiera dicho, el único nuevo recluta que había era un… chico de Pináculo…"- en ese momento Loghain recordó a Elliot y se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido, dejándose engañar así por una chiquilla.

- "¿Pasa algo?"

- "No, sólo recordé una tontería. Ahora lo hecho, hecho está, pero debo recordarte que yo he cumplido mi parte, ahora eres el Teyrn de Pináculo, justo como querías, ya no debes estar detrás del poder de los Cousland como perro faldero Howe, así que debemos ponernos a trabajar y localizar a la chica y especialmente a su compañero."

- "¡Vaya! ¡La desaparición de los Cousland te ha dejado libre el camino para gobernar Loghain, recuerda que ellos eran la segunda familia noble más poderosa, si no los hubiera aniquilado, ahora ellos tendrían altas posibilidades de ostentar el poder, a mí me debes el que haya hecho el trabajo sucio no te parece? Ambos estamos en esto. Lo que no entiendo es tu interés por ese chico, he notado que al parecer es aún más valioso que la niña Cousland ¿por qué la preocupación?"

Loghain puso un gesto serio en su rostro, dudando en sí debía contarle lo que sabía sobre Alistair, pero se dio cuenta de que si quería tener aliados debía ceder un poco, si después se interponían en su camino bien podía acabar con ellos.

- "Ese chico rubio del que nos habló Angus, no es otro que el hijo bastardo de Maric. En pocas palabras, ahora es el heredero a la corona y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos si tomamos en cuenta que él y la chica Cousland conocen lo que hemos hecho."

Howe sabía que si la hija de un teyrn y el heredero a la corona estaban juntos no podía significar nada bueno, al menos para él. ¡Malditos Cousland!

- "Déjame eso a mí, Loghain. Si se trata de desaparecer gente tengo unos cuantos contactos en Antiva que podrían resultarnos de bastante utilidad."

- "¿Asesinos antivanos?- una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Loghain- creo que sé lo que quieres decir, para esas tareas no hay nada mejor que los Cuervos. Nosotros ya no tendríamos que molestarnos en buscarlos. En ese caso hazlos llamar y que se encarguen de esos dos rápido."

- "Por supuesto, teyrn Loghain, por supuesto."

* * *

**Risco rojo**

Las aguas del lago Calenhad se extendían ante la mirada de nuestro grupo de héroes. A pesar de que era una hermosa vista, no tenían mucho tiempo para ponerse a contemplar las bellezas naturales que les ofrecía Risco Rojo, frente a ellos estaba un hombre a quien habían encontrado en la entrada del pueblo y les había contado un poco sobre la difícil situación que atravesaba su gente, al parecer estaban en peligro y necesitaban desesperadamente de alguien que les tendiera una mano para proteger lo poco que quedaba de sus dañadas casas, sin embargo aún no sabían muy bien de qué se trataba esa amenaza. El hombre los conducía a la Capilla para que pudieran descansar, comer algo e informarse. La visita al arl Eamon se debía posponer hasta acabar con el peligro que acechaba a inocentes, por desgracia.

Elissa notaba que Morrigan se encontraba algo inquieta desde que habían entrado al pueblo, así decidió ver qué pasaba con ella.

- "¿Todo bien Morrigan? Te ves algo tensa."

- "Algo aquí no está bien, siento que el velo es muy delgado. La amenaza que azota este pueblo tiene que ver con invocaciones y magia, al parecer es una magia poderosa."

Elissa no sabía nada de magia pero sí sabía lo que signficaba el velo, creía en las palabras de Morrigan y trataba de ir con cuidado. Cuando el grupo entró a la Capilla, vio a la gente del pueblo asustada por lo que acontecería esa noche: niños, mujeres y ancianos en su mayoría. Quien se notaba más preocupado por la situación era Alistair, después de todo era el pueblo donde había pasado su niñez, por mala que hubiese sido esta. Él siguió con paso apresurado a través de la gente que se encontraba refugiada en la Capilla.

Elissa y sus compañeros por un momento se quedaron atrás, tratando de seguirle el paso al joven guardia. Leliana se le acercó para decirle algo.

- "Espero que en verdad podamos ayudar a esta gente, no podemos dejarlos a su suerte. Sé que necesitamos sólo de la ayuda del Arl Eamon, pero en cuanto más personas podamos salvar, valdrá más la pena seguir luchando. ¿No lo crees Elissa?"

- "¿Sabes? hace poco me dijeron exactamente lo contrario, que no importan los medio sino el fin."

- "Pero tú no eres así, si no supiera de antemano que en verdad son buenas personas, no hubiese insistido en venir con ustedes. Tú, Alistair, Morrigan y Sten intentan hacer lo que consideran correcto."

Charlotte escuchó esto y lanzó un pequeño ladrido a Leliana.

- "¡Ups! ¡Es cierto! Perdón Charlotte, tú también eres una buena chica, ayudas a los demás por supuesto. Es decir, no importa que se quejen o que algunas veces no estén de acuerdo entre ustedes, al final siempre hacen lo que es correcto, por eso estoy con ustedes y me siento feliz por ello."

- "Te agradezco eso Leliana, en verdad se siente bien que alguien te lo diga. Me siento muy contenta que estés con nosotros, especialmente por tu comida, en serio. Alistair sabrá pelear y como guerrero es excepcional pero como cocinero apesta."

Ambas rieron entre sí por un momento, al parecer serían buenas amigas si existían más momentos como este.

- "Hablando de nuestro guapo templario, creo que debemos alcanzarlo. Al parecer está charlando con ese hombre, debemos ponernos al día y saber que está pasando aquí."

- "¿Eh?... claro, vamos. Ya Sten y Morrigan están con él, no debemos atrasarnos. Vamos Charlotte."

Mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mabari, Elissa no pudo dejar pasar el comentario de Leliana:_ "guapo templario"_._ - ¿Le parecía guapo? ¿Acaso le gustaba Alistair? Bueno, no tenía nada de malo, es verdad que su compañero guardia era muy guapo, sin embargo era algo que ella jamás se hubiera atrevido a decir en voz alta y mucho menos de una forma tan natural a otra persona. Por un momento se imaginó a Alistair y Leliana como enamorados, le dolía reconocer que harían una bonita pareja, ella era hermosa. Más alta que Elissa, ojos grandes y cautivadores, tez blanca, atrevida y coqueta. ¿A Alistair también le parecerá bella? ¡Por supuesto que sí!- _Se dijo en su cabeza._ Que pregunta más tonta._

Elissa sintió un poco de dolor en su interior, pero no podía decir la razón.

* * *

Al entrar y acercarse al estrado de la Capilla de Risco Rojo, Alistair reconoció al hombre que estaba al fondo con gran alegría. No era otro que Bann Teagan, una de las pocas personas que en su niñez lo trató con cortesía y gentileza, y el único quien le había demostrado un cariño auténtico, así como verdadera preocupación por la precaria vida que el Arl Eamon le daba a un niño tan pequeño, sabiendo que podía tratarlo mejor que eso. Se acercó a él, aunque parecía que no podía reconocerlo. Era normal, ya era un hombre adulto y dejó Risco Rojo siendo aún un niño.

- "¿Bann Teagan? ¿Me reconoces?"

- "¿Disculpa? ¿Thomas, ellos son los visitantes de quienes me hablaste?"

- "Así es mi señor."

- "¡Oh!... ¿acaso nos conocemos ser…?"

- "Soy yo, Alistair, Bann Teagan. Tal vez si me imagina dentro de un charco de barro pueda recordarme."

- "¡Alistair! ¡Eres tú! Creí… creí… que habías muerto en Ostagar con los guardias grises, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan feliz de estar equivocado. Me impresiona lo mucho que has crecido, te pareces mucho a..."- Teagan no pudo completar la frase.

Alistair soltó un suspiro, pero no estaba molesto.

- "Al Rey Maric, lo sé."

- "Bueno eso no importa, estás bien y eso me alegra."

Bann Teagan extendió sus brazos y dio un fuerte abrazo a Alistair, en verdad se encontraba aliviado de ver que se encontraba a salvo.

- "Sé lo que se dice sobre los guardias grises, pero te puedo asegurar que todo es mentira, Loghain fue quien abandonó al rey en el campo de batalla, no los guardias."

- "No es necesario que me lo digas, te creo. Hace apenas un par de días regresé de Denerim, casi nadie cree la versión que Loghain sobre la batalla, hay cosas extrañas en eso. La reina tampoco se nota muy consternada por lo ocurrido, sé que era un matrimonio político lo de ellos, pero a veces parece que la mujer no tiene corazón."

- "Me alegra escuchar que no creas en difamaciones, pero ahora necesitamos saber que está pasando aquí. ¿Qué amenaza a esta gente que está tan asustada? ¿Dónde está el arl Eamon?"

- "Antes de ir a Denerim todo estaba bien, a excepción que desde hace más de un mes nadie ha salido del castillo, estaba a punto de averiguar qué estaba pasando cuando sucedió lo de Ostagar y tuve que partir en representación de mi hermano a la capital. A mí regreso todo estaba hecho un caos, al principio no creía en las historia de la gente, pero cuando cayó la noche horas después de mi llegada, pude comprobar por mí mismo lo que me contaban."

- "¿Qué los amenaza?".

Teagan estaba a punto de contestar pero en ese momento apareció Elissa junto con Leliana, Morrigan y Sten, estos dos último siempre tenían el mismo gesto de malestar y enojo cuando sabían que al parecer tenían a hacer una pequeña parada para ayudar al prójimo. Charlotte movía la cola alegremente, como acostumbraba hacerlo.

- "Disculpen la demora, de repente te perdimos de vista Alistair"- Elissa se percató del hombre con quien estaba conversando Alistair hace unos momentos- "¿Bann Teagan, es usted?"

- "Discúlpeme, señorita, al parecer me está costando trabajo recordar los rostros últimamente, me siento un poco mal por eso. Pero estoy seguro que reconocería en cualquier lugar a una mujer tan bella como usted."

Alistair notó que las mejillas de Elissa se sonrojaron ante el comentario de Teagan, ante lo que veía no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por eso._ - ¿Qué pasaba con él? Elissa era mucho más joven que él, estaba mal su forma de comportarse ¿era ese atrevimiento lo que le molestaba realmente? Debía admitir que a él le gustaría tener un poco de seguridad con las mujeres, tal vez eso era lo que molestaba, pero no sabía decirlo-._ Al final, se dio cuenta que lo que realmente le molestaba era el saber que ellos ya se conocían tiempo atrás.

- "Bueno, tal vez si me viera con un vestido estrafalario, coletas y fuese una niña de doce años me recordaría. Soy Elissa, la hija de Bryce Cousland a quien solía llevarle una muñeca en cada cumpleaños en el castillo de Pináculo."

- "¡Es verdad! Por Andraste, disculpe mi atrevimiento. Supe lo que pasó en el castillo de Pináculo y en verdad lo siento, acepte mis condolencias por su pérdida, sus padres fueron excelentes personas, honorables y muy respetados. Estoy sorprendido y feliz que usted haya salido con bien de esa horrible tragedia, la verdad tampoco creo lo que se dice de los Cousland de boca de Rendon Howe, todo es muy sospechoso."

Elissa por un momento se había olvidado de eso, pero aceptó gentilmente las condolencias de Teagan. Las había recibido de tan pocas personas que una más tal vez le ayudaría a soportar el dolor.

- "Se lo agradezco Bann Teagan, es bueno escuchar que la imagen de mis padres sigue intacta en la mente de las personas y le aseguro que lo que hizo Howe no quedará impune, él asesinó a mis padres y ahora los difama. Ese hombre no tiene perdón ni sentimientos.

Elissa estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, con los puños apretados, sin embargo antes de que se viniera abajo con sus sentimientos, sintió una mano sobre su hombro: era Alistair. Eso le dio algo de fuerza para recordar el por qué estaban allí. No hubiera sabido que hacer sin Alistair, tenía que reconocerlo.

- "Sin embargo, tenemos una tarea por delante por lo que veo. Nos iba a contar sobre lo que amenaza a esta pueblo y al parecer van a necesitar de nuestra ayuda"- continuó Elissa totalmente decidida a continuar con su misión.

- "Es verdad. Sé que lo que voy a contarles les parecerá extraño, pero de su apoyo dependen centenares de vidas en este pueblo."

- "Te escuchamos."

- "Todo sucede al caer la noche…"


	10. Por Risco Rojo

**Aquí paso a dejarles un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre cualquier idea o consejo es bienvenido, gracias por leer.**

**Capítulo 10**

**Por Risco Rojo**

El enemigo al que se enfrentaban los habitantes de Risco Rojo era más extraño y temible de lo que Elissa se imaginaba, así como desconocido. Nunca había visto muertos vivientes en su vida, mas sí había escuchado hablar de ellos en las leyendas que contaba su maestro Aldous en Pináculo, aunque siempre le parecían criaturas sacadas de algún libro de cuentos que sólo podían existir en la imaginación de la gente más fantasiosa. Entendía el temor de la gente desprotegida, aquella que nunca había empuñado una espada o una daga en sus manos, pero había otros que podían colaborar en la victoria y simplemente no querían. Ella los obligaría a hacerlo, ya sea a través del diálogo o por la fuerza, no importaba cómo pero iba a salvar Risco Rojo.

Por ahora, al menos había convencido al herrero de fabricar las armas para la batalla que se avecinaba. Le dolía saber que una promesa sin sustento era lo que convenció al viejo Owen: la de llevar ante él a su hija, quien se encontraba sirviendo dentro del castillo del Arl Eamon, sana y salva. Haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para encontrarla, si es que salían con bien de su próxima misión.

- "¿Y qué se supone que haremos después chica guardia? ¿Rescatar gatitos de los árboles? ¡Esto es una pérdida total de tiempo y lo sabes!"

- "No es así, Morrigan. Una vez que el pueblo este a salvo, iremos al castillo para ver lo que pasa con el arl, tú misma me dijiste que algo extraño pasaba aquí, que el velo era muy tenue. ¡Estas personas morirán masacradas por fuerzas desconocidas si no los ayudamos!"

- "Son fuerzas que tú no entiendes Elissa, y por ello es que aunque acabemos esta noche con esos monstruos, seguirán azotando Risco Rojo cada noche. Si triunfamos hoy, te aseguro que no servirá de nada. Ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que ocasiona que vengan, alguien debe estarlos invocando, es lo único que me queda claro."

- "Exacto, al parecer hay un mago detrás de esto- intervino Alistair- puedo sentir magia en este lugar, no tan fuerte como Morrigan, pero fui entrenado para esto. Y porque conozco las atrocidades que hacen las invocaciones de fuerzas malignas, es que no podemos dejar a los aldeanos a su suerte."

- "¡Oh! ¿Así que no eres tan tonto después de todo, templario? ¡A pesar de lo que digas, esto sigue siendo una estupidez! Si esos aldeanos no pueden defenderse por sí mismos, es que tal vez merezcan morir. Son tan patéticos."

- "¡Si todo lo que decide Elissa te parece tonto, entonces eres libre de irte cuando quieras! ¡No te necesitamos bruja! ¡Puedes largarte ya mismo si gustas!"

- "¡Tú grandísimo idiota! No sabes con quien te…"

- "¡Por Andraste! ¡Ya paren ustedes dos! ¿Es qué acaso no pueden pasar un solo día sin pelear? ¡Somos un equipo y nadie irá a ningún lado! Yo sólo quiero hacer lo que es correcto Morrigan, sé que te es difícil entender mis razones pero apreciaría mucho tu ayuda. Y Alistair, gracias por tu apoyo en todo momento, pero no es necesaria que le digas que se vaya, nunca vuelvas a hacerlo. Ahora todos estamos juntos en esto. ¿Está bien?"

- "Discúlpame Elissa, yo…"

La mirada cabizbaja de Elissa, le decía que ella ya tenía suficiente de estas discusiones, se veía triste y deprimida, Alistair no sabía que más decir. Todo le salía mal cuando se refería a ella, una metida de pata tras otra. A veces creía que la verdadera carga para ella, no eran Morrigan o Sten, sino él.

- "No hay problema- dijo Elissa desganada- lo mejor por ahora será separarnos para hacer hacer los preparativos más rápido, no podemos perder tiempo. Sten ve con Murdock. Él te asignará un grupo de hombres para que empieces a entrenarlos con las armas ¿de acuerdo?"

- "No le veo ninguna relación con el Archidemonio, guardia. No entiendo tampoco por qué seguimos aquí, en eso concuerdo con la bruja. Esto es perder el tiempo."

Elissa estaba harta. Las delicadezas de parte de ella habían acabado con este grupo de inadaptados. Iban a ser un buen equipo, salvarían este pueblo, lograrían el apoyo de Eamon, de los elfos dalishanos y del reino de Orzammar, reunirían un ejército tan fuerte como para vencer un Archidemonio y acabar con La Plaga y no le importaba cómo, pero lo harían y juntos.

- "¡Sólo haz lo que te pido Sten, es una orden! ¿Quieres redimirte por tus crímenes? Entonces haz lo que te digo, ayuda a este pueblo y poco a poco obtendrás tu expiación, nunca te dije que sería rápido. Así que sólo ve.

Sten no dijo palabra alguna, sólo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó en dirección al campo de entrenamiento. Elissa sólo dio un ligero suspiro de alivio, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y contar hasta diez para calmarse.

- "Morrigan, con los suministros que tenemos, prepara cataplasmas, venenos, pociones, todo lo que nos pueda servir para esta noche."

- "No tenemos tantos suministros para abastecer a toda la gente, Elissa."

- "No importa, haz lo que te digo, por favor. Alistair, tú ve a la taberna y consigue todos los suministros posibles para que Morrigan pueda hacer más pociones, diles que las necesitamos urgentemente, lleva a Charlotte contigo para que te acompañe. No tenemos mucho dinero, pero espero que el tabernero comprenda la situación que todo el mundo está pasando. Leliana y yo, iremos a hablar con Dwyn. ¿Todo entendido? Nos reuniremos en el molino, Teagan me dijo que allí podríamos hablar con Ser Perth."

La idea no era muy agradable para Alistair, parece que quería mantenerlo alejado por estar molesta con él, al parecer todo este asunto la había irritado bastante y no era para menos. Sin embargo por ahora tenía que ir a cumplir con lo que le pedían.

* * *

Leliana no había dicho nada sobre la pelea de Morrigan y Alistair, Elissa se veía lo suficientemente cansada del asunto como decirle algo, así que se reservó sus comentarios. Ella convenció fácilmente a Dwyn para que saliera a pelear esa noche, al parecer una promesa de status y riqueza era todo lo que el enano necesitaba. La pelirroja sólo deseaba que Elissa pudiera cumplir esas promesas realmente. Ella se esforzaba al máximo con toda la situación.

Encontraron una bodega llena de aceite y algunos suministros, la pelirroja le sugirió usar ese aceite y prenderle fuego en la entrada del pueblo, para eliminar así unos cuantos cadáveres andantes.

En su regreso, encontraron en el grupo de casas cerca del lago, el hogar de Kaitlyn, la chica de la Capilla quien lloraba porque su hermano había escapado. Por suerte, el chico se encontraba escondido en casa. El pequeño quería pelear contra los monstruos con la espada de su abuelo, una bella arma que obviamente alguien de su edad no podía siquiera cargar correctamente. Al final se las entregó, Elissa fue amable y comprensiva con el niño, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien si regresaba al lado de su hermana. Leliana le dio una sonrisa al niño, antes de que este saliera corriendo rumbo a la Capilla con los demás refugiados.

- "Eres sorprendente Elissa, a pesar de todo nunca pierdes la calma."

- "Si los demás no me ven tranquila, no habrá manera de que confíen en mis palabras. Mi padre me enseñó que nunca debo mostrar mis molestias o preocupaciones ante los demás. Hubo una ocasión que las cosechas en Pináculo no fueron tan buenas como se esperaba, mi padre me llevó con él a visitar a varios granjeros afectados y preocupados porque no sabían que comerían en invierno, temían una hambruna. Mi padre sólo les dijo gentilmente que todo estaría bien, que estuviesen calmados y nada malo pasaría. Sin embargo, una vez en el castillo no paraba de pedir ayuda por todas partes, fue a ver al rey, escribió varias misivas para buscar ayuda, en verdad estaba angustiado, no obstante frente a los demás nunca lo demostró. Tenía que ser un líder y brindarle esperanza a los demás. La fe es lo último que debe perderse, Leliana."

- "Ya veo, estaría muy orgulloso de ti en estos momentos."

- "¿En verdad? Bueno yo… quiero creerlo… gracias por tu apoyo Leliana, es bueno saber que alguien me respalda."

- "No soy la única, Alistair también está de tu lado en todo momento. Él sólo quería defenderte, fuiste algo dura con él. No lo merecía."

Elissa quería olvidar esa situación, iba a decirle que se disculparía con él en cuanto pudiera. Después recordó lo que Leliana le había dicho en la capilla ese mismo día: _"guapo templario"_. Así que de eso se trataba, pensó para sí misma. No caería en esa trampa.

- "Escucha Leliana, sólo porque te guste Alistair no es razón para justificar que le haya gritado a Morrigan, sus peleas tienen que parar y…"

- " Un segundo ¿de qué estás hablando? A mí no me gusta Alistair ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?"

- "Bueno, tú dijiste que era guapo y…"

Leliana soltó unas cuantas risas.

- "No le veo la gracia, Leliana."

- "Perdón Elissa, te explicaré. Claro que me parece guapo, como cualquier otro hombre atractivo que he visto. Me gusta tanto como me gustas tú, es decir, como un buen amigo. También puedo decir que tú eres hermosa, o Bann Teagan también es guapo, pero eso no significa necesariamente que me gusta como pareja. ¿O es que acaso a ti no te parece guapo?"

Las mejillas de Elissa estaban totalmente rojas, no sabía que decir.

- "D… dis… discúlpame Leliana, no fue mi intención, yo creí que… como lo dijiste con tanta facilidad."

- "Pues porque lo dije con facilidad, es obvio que no me gusta en el sentido que piensas, cuando alguien te gusta no es fácil hacer que salgan las palabras. Aunque eso no resuelve mi pregunta ¿a ti no te parece guapo?"

Esa pregunta hizo que Elissa se quedara pasmada, sin palabras y con un rostro al rojo vivo. Leliana se le quedó viendo fijamente.

- "¡Ooooh! Así que era sólo eso, estabas celosa de que tal vez me gustara Alistair, eres tan tierna Elissa. Si te gusta deberías decírselo y…"

- "¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! A mí… no…mmm…. me… gusta él… es absurdo. Lo… lo… lo… que pasa es que… es que… desde niña estuve comprometida… no… no era correcto que yo hablara así de los hombres. Es cuestión… de… de… como fui educada. Es todo."

Los tartamudeos de Elissa no ayudaban en nada a demostrar su punto, aunque estaba muy segura que Alistair no le gustaba. Claro que era guapo, pero ¿gustarle? No era posible, tenían poco tiempo de conocerse, él era una buena persona, pero definitivamente no era lo que suponía Leliana.

- "Lo que tú digas Eli, es una lástima porque creo que harían una hermosa pareja. ¡Te espero en el molino! ¡No tardes"- le dijo Leliana con una mirada llena de complicidad.

Leliana se fue corriendo con una sonrisa, dejando a una confundida Elissa atrás, perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

A pesar de que Alistair creía que su tarea era de lo más sencilla y aburrida, al llegar con el tabernero iniciaron los problemas. La linda chica que atendía el lugar, Bella, le había advertido del mal genio de Lloyd, aunque no creyó que el tipo fuese tan cretino y cobarde a la vez. Al parecer no simpatizaba mucho con la idea de ayudar al pueblo en su defensa y tampoco quería dar los suministros que le quedaban por el dinero ofrecido por Alistair.

- "¿Es que acaso te quedarás aquí escondido como un cobarde? ¿no te importa lo que le pase a esa gente?"

- "No es mi problema, cerraré la taberna más tarde y si no tienes suficiente dinero para negociar será mejor que te marches muchacho, y llévate a ese perro pulgoso de aquí"- dijo señalando a Charlotte.

- "No es un perro pulgoso y al parecer posee mucho más valor que tú."

- "Vete de aquí chico, no molestes."

Alistair se preguntaba qué hacer con ese sujeto, se vepia que el honor y valentía era algo que lo tenían sin cuidado. Así que lo que vino a la mente, era amedrentarlo un poco, el tipo valoraba su vida demasiado como para perderla de forma tonta.

- "Sal a entrenar con los soldados, es una orden Lloyd."

- "¿O qué me harás chico?"

- "¿Acaso no sabes que soy un guardia gris? Puedo llevarte con mi espada en tu cuello si prefieres o puedes ir por tu propio pie a entrenar y prepararte"- Alistair puso su mano sobre la empuñadura y los ojos de Lloyd se abrieron de temor.

- "Está bien, no hay necesidad de ponerse rudos, lo haré, pero deja ya de molestar. ¡Bella! Quedas a cargo por ahora, cierra las puertas en una hora. ¿Entiendes?"

Alistair sabía que tal vez con esto, era una forma de ayudar un poco a Elissa con la pesada carga que él mismo le había puesto encima. Se daba cuenta que ella no podía con todas las decisiones, ella tenía razón: eran un equipo y debían actuar como tal. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad, le pediría una disculpa por lo ocurrido, lo último que quería era molestarla. Una voz se escuchó tras la barra de la taberna.

- "Bueno, esto es genial. Al parecer estoy a cargo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, guapo?"

- "¿Quién? ¿yo? Cuando alguien me llama así, por lo general quiere algo de mí."

- "Jajaja, no es así. Escuché que ayudarás con tus compañeros en la defensa del pueblo, así que me preguntaba si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, ya que te has deshecho de ese idiota de Lloyd."

- "A decir verdad, vine con la esperanza de encontrar provisiones pero no tengo mucho dinero."

- "No te preocupes por el dinero. Lloyd las guarda aquí atrás, ven conmigo."

Entraron en un pequeño cuarto donde había varios sacos y cajas.

- "Toma todo lo que necesites."

- "En verdad te lo agradezco, Bella."- dijo Alistair mientras metía en un saco todo lo que creía que necesitarían sus compañeros.

- "Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, ya Lloyd no me molesta gracias a ti."

Bella se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, a Alistair esto le pareció un poco extraño, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sólo le sonrió.

- "Cuando termine la batalla pueden pasar a descansar y comer aquí, si no tienen dónde quedarse tú y tus amigos ¿está bien?"

- "Por supuesto. Se los diré, gracias por todo."

Alistair sintió un repentino escalofrío, al voltear pudo ver que un elfo lo miraba desde una esquina, Bella al percatarse de la situación comentó:

- "Tiene varios días que se la pasa aquí, la verdad no ha dicho con certeza a qué ha venido. Es alguien bastante extraño y sospechoso."

- "Creo que hay unas cuantas preguntas que quiero hacerle."

- "Adelante, a mí me da un poco de miedo acercarme a él. Nos vemos."

Alistair se acercó al elfo, por su gesto, su compañía no era bienvenida.

* * *

Alistair se tardó más de lo debido con ese elfo, lo que le dijo a regañadientes lo había dejado desconcertado. Al parecer lo habían enviado a vigilar el castillo de Risco Rojo e informar específicamente sobre la salud del Arl. Alistair sabía que algo andaba muy mal dentro del castillo y debían averiguarlo cuanto antes. Subió con Charlotte toda la ligera pendiente que conducía al molino. Allí ya se encontraban Morrigan y Sten, pero no había señales de Elissa y Leliana. Era un poco incómodo estar ahí con Morrigan, después de todo por ella era que Elissa se había molestado. También estaba con ellos Ser Perth.

- "Hola, tú debes ser Alistair, tus compañeras no deben tardar. Les pedí que fuesen con la Reverenda Madre a la Capilla para que nos dé algo de ayuda… ¿cómo decirlo? Ayuda divina, eso ayudaría bastante con el espíritu de los hombres. No deben tardar."

- "¡Oh! Tienes razón, eso nunca está de más."

Alistair se asomó por la colina y pudo notar dos figuras que subían, el sol se estaba poniendo y en consecuencia la noche no tardaría en caer. Esos monstruos aparecerían de un momento a otro.

* * *

Inmediatamente después de que Elissa alistó lo necesario con Ser Perth, todo mundo estaba alineado en el centro de la plaza. Los hombres del pueblo estaban listos para defender a sus familias y seres queridos. Elissa y algunos de sus compañeros, así como Dwyn y su banda, estarían en el frente, en la entrada del pueblo. Allí podrían retrasarlos y encender con fuego el aceite encontrado en los almacenes.

- "Leliana y Morrigan, ustedes atacarán desde la distancia en el molino. Sten tú te quedarás con los hombres que entrenaste y les darás las órdenes a seguir, Charlotte se quedará contigo y estará lista para atacar. Alistair y yo los atacaremos directamente a la entrada del pueblo, cerca del molino."

- "Me parece perfecto"- dijo Alistair.

- "Tú eres más fuerte que yo obviamente, pero yo soy más rápida y ágil, nos cubriremos mutuamente."

- "Así será."

Ambos guardias empezaron a subir, junto con Dwyen y Ser Perth, la colina que los llevaría a tomar sus posiciones.

- "Elissa discúlpame por los problemas que te he ocasionado, no tienes que tomar todas las decisiones por ti sola."

Elissa estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Alistair, lo vio a los ojos por un breve momento y recordó su plática con Leliana, ante eso no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente. Apartó la vista y bajo la mirada inmediatamente.

- "¡Oh! Bueno yo… yo también quería disculparme contigo Alistair, no fe justa la manera en la que te trate, tú sólo intentabas estar de mi lado y fui grosera contigo. En verdad lo siento."

- "Eso es nuevo, casi nadie se disculpa conmigo- una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¿Entonces todo está bien nuevamente? ¿Seguimos siendo buenos amigos?"

_Buenos amigos._

- "¡Por supuesto Alistair! Creo… creo que debemos darnos prisa, no podemos permitir que esos monstruos crucen la entrada. ¡Vamos!"

El sonido de las espadas chocando se escuchó momentos después, así como horripilantes alaridos de cadáveres quemándose mezclado con un asqueroso olor a putrefacción. ¡Vaya estampa tenía ahora Risco Rojo!

* * *

Elissa no estaba preparada para lo que vendría esa noche, eran demasiados y salían por todos los rincones. Lograron llegar hasta el centro del pueblo, el aceite detuvo a unos cuantos pero otros empezaron a llegar por la costa. Decenas de ellos se arremolinaban a su alrededor, no eran difíciles de matar, ya que con unas cuantas estocadas se convertían en polvo instantáneamente.

En una esquina, alejada del tumulto, Morrigan lanzó un hechizo sobre las dagas, espadas y flechas, haciendo que estas se revistieran de fuego. La bruja estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para lograr que la magia llegara a todas las armas posibles. Elissa no pudo haber pensado un mejor plan, eso les ayudaría a terminar más rápido con la batalla: los cadáveres arderían al primer golpe, todo sería mucho más ágil de ahora en adelante.

Las flechas de los arqueros, entre ellos Leliana, caían como una lluvia de fuego por doquier, los enemigos empezaron incluso a prenderse fuego entre ellos, al chocar unos con otros. Ella se movía de un esqueleto a otro rápidamente, Sten hacia lo mismo con varios de ellos pues de un solo golpe alcanzaba a muchos gracias a su espadón, Alistair empujaba con su escudo a los que estaban en llamas sobre los demás. Elissa debía admitir que por primera estaban haciendo un gran equipo.

Poco a poco, todos los enemigos no eran más que cenizas esparcidas por la plaza. Los soldados se sentaron agotados en el suelo, pero muy felices al saber que sus seres queridos estaban a salvo, al menos por esa noche.


	11. Besos y más cadáveres

**Capítulo 11**

**Besos y más ****cadáveres**

La lluvia parecía llegar en el momento justo para Risco Rojo, ya que de seguir con la misma fuerza, al día siguiente no habría rastro de sangre de los caídos, como si los malos recuerdos debieran irse para que la gente pudiese recuperar su tranquilidad. Los heridos estaban siendo atendidos en la Capilla, algunas personas rezaban ante la figura de Andraste agradecidos de que el peligro había pasado, así como orar fervientemente por las almas de los hombres que no sobrevivieron al combate, los niños trataban de dormir un poco, otros buscaban comida que, aunque poca, la hermana Hanna no podía negarse a darla.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse mal y con deseos de ayudar al ver esta situación de emergencia, así que se acercó a la primera persona que pudo reconocer de entre le multitud.

- "¡Alistair!"

El joven escuchó una voz que no pudo reconocer, al voltear se dio cuenta que era la chica que atendía la taberna del pueblo ¿cuál era su nombre? !Bella! !Cierto!

- "¡Oh! ¡Hola! Me alegro que hayas podido resguardarte en la Capilla a tiempo ¿te encuentras bien?"

- "¡Por supuesto que me encuentro bien! Todo gracias a tus compañeros y a ti. El pueblo les debe mucho"- Bella dio una mirada a Alistair y su grupo.

- "Hacedor, disculpa mis modales. No te he presentado a mis compañeros. Ella es Elissa, es una guardia gris como yo; ella es Leliana, es una excelente bardo y arquera; él es Sten, y ya conoces a Charlotte, nuestra encantadora y feroz mabari."

Elissa no sabía de dónde conocía Alistair a la mujer que recién se les había acercado, pero indudablemente era muy hermosa. ¿Acaso Alistair tenía amigos como ella en Risco Rojo? Ese pequeño dolor en el pecho se había hecho continuo si se trataba de Alistair o Leliana, cuando creía que a la pelirroja le gustaba él, o de Alistair con cualquier otra mujer. ¿En verdad comenzaba a gustarle Alistair? ¿Cómo saberlo si nunca se había enamorado?

- "Mucho gusto, soy Bella."

- "Un placer conocerte Bella, mi nombre es Leliana, como bien lo dijo Alistair."

- "Mucho gusto, soy Elissa"- la chica guardia trató de mostrar su mejor sonrisa a Bella, aunque le costaba algo de trabajo.

- "¿Y ella?"- dijo Bella señalando a la bruja de la espesura- "¿Acaso no viene con ustedes? La vi pelear a su lado."

- "Es cierto, me olvidaba de Morrigan"- el fastidio en sus palabras ante la mención de la bruja era evidente, pero Bella no hizo ningún comentario al repecto.

- "Bueno, la verdad es que venía para ofrecer la taberna como refugio para todas estas personas, y para ustedes también por supuesto. Pueden dejar este espacio para los heridos y que puedan recuperarse tranquilamente, pueden llevar a las personas que quieran a la taberna, tengo comida de sobra para alimentar a todas estas mujeres y a los niños. Arriba hay algunas camas para que ustedes descansen, lo merecen y al parecer aún les quedan bastantes cosas por hacer. No he visto a Lloyd por ningún lado, así que debo asumir que…"

- "Así es y en verdad lo lamento Bella, hicimos lo que pudimos pero al parecer Lloyd no pudo…"

- "¡Oh Alistair! No tienes por qué disculparte, tal vez suene horrible pero no creo que nadie del pueblo lo extrañe, a pesar de todos se encontraban en problemas, nunca quiso ayudar hasta que lo obligaste, aún así lamento lo que le paso, pero ahora puedo ayudarlos sin que me de una reprimenda. Ahora tomen sus cosas y yo empezaré a llevar a la gente, tengo suficientes suministros para todos."

- "¿De verdad? Es muy generoso de tu parte. Enseguida los llevaremos."

- "Es raro ver cuando alguien ofrece ayuda en lugar de pedirla"- dijo Morrigan con sarcasmo.

- "¡Calla ya Morrigan! No todas las personas son como tú."

- "¡Así es! No todas las personas conocen tantos tipos de venenos como yo, si es a lo que te refieres, estúpido templario. ¡Será mejor que lo tengas en mente!"

- "Tú, maldita…"

- "Gracias por tu ayuda Bella, de verdad. Disculpa a mis compañeros, es normal que peleen así"- Elissa interrumpió a Alistair antes de que terminará su respuesta a Morrigan.

- "Bueno, entonces los espero en la taberna con los refugiados. Hasta luego."

Bella se retiró dejando a Elissa con la cabeza baja, cansada de ver que las peticiones a Alistair para dejar de pelear era en vano.

- "Discúlpame Elissa, no fue mi intención…"

- "Ya no tiene importancia Alistair, en verdad hagan lo que quieran. Vamos Leliana, hoy más que nunca deseo poder dormir en una cama."

Elissa se retiró en compañía de la pelirroja y Charlotte, Sten les siguió en silencio. Cuando Alistair volteó, Morrigan había desaparecido.

Una sopa caliente era justo lo que Elissa necesitaba para sentirse mejor, sus músculos aún dolían un poco, así como los lugares donde esos cadáveres vivientes la habían golpeado y dejado algunos moretones, pero le daba mucha felicidad ver que todo mundo ya tenía algo de paz. Lo que faltaba ahora, era averiguar de dónde habían salido esas criaturas. Lo que era seguro es que eran producto de la magia, pero ¿dónde encontrar al responsable? Todo le indicaba que tal vez la respuesta que buscaba la podía hallar en el castillo de Risco Rojo, era obvio que algo raro pasaba dentro.

Leliana se encontraba felizmente cantado para brindar algo de alegría a los niños, quienes ya estaban arremolinados a su alrededor. Morrigan al parecer se había ido desde hace tiempo, quién dónde se había metido, lo más probable es se haya convertido en algún animal como solía hacerlo por las noches y ahora vagaba por ahí. Para sorpresa de Elissa, Sten se mostraba con bastante apetito: devoraba una tras otra las galletas que le servían. Después de terminada su ración fue a pedir más, inclusive se sentó en un rincón obscuro para que los niños no lo vieran comerlas, evitando sus constantes peticiones de que les diera al menos una. Elissa tendría que darle muchas galletas si es que quería conocer mejor al misterioso qunari. A su lado, Charlotte masticaba alegremente un enorme hueso que Bella le había regalado.

- "¡Vaya! En serio que esto está delicioso"- exclamó Alistair mientras sorbía su última cucharada de sopa.

- "¡Alistair! ¡No debes hacer tanto ruido al comer! Inclusive te has ensuciado la mejilla."

- "Disculpa"- Alistair pasó su mano por su rostro, pero no quitó la mancha- "¿Ya está limpia mi cara?"

Elissa negó con la cabeza y se acercó con su pañuelo para limpiar a su compañero, Alistair se estremeció levemente. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Elissa, olía muy bien ¿usaba algún perfume o esencia? No podía asegurarlo.

- "Listo, estás… estás limpio"- Elissa le dio una ligera sonrisa y metió su pañuelo a su bolsa.

- "Perdona por ensuciar tu pañuelo y por molestarte otra vez hoy en la Capilla, será mejor que ignore a Morrigan y sus comentarios de ahora en adelante."

- "No es sólo culpa tuya Alistair, te prometo que hablaré con Morrigan. Lo haré después de que hayamos solucionado todo esto. ¿De acuerdo?"

- "Claro Elissa, gracias por todo. Eres la única persona que es capaz de escucharme, a pesar de que no tenga nada importante qué decir."

El rubor en las mejillas de Elissa no tardó en aparecer, se sentía como una tonta, pareciera que no tenía control sobre ese tipo de reacciones. El rostro amable de Alistair, viéndolo fijamente, le parecía muy guapo. Justo como Leliana le había dicho anteriormente.

- "Espero que hayan disfrutado de la comida, aún hay más por si gustan repetir"- Bella se acercó y se sentó al lado de Alistair, Elissa despertó de sus pensamientos súbitamente.

- "Creo que aprovecharé la oportunidad Bella, ¿Alistair, quieres que te sirva otro plato?"

- "Por supuesto, rara vez podemos comer así en el campamento. Gracias Elissa."

- "Muy bien, enseguida regreso."

Una vez que Elissa se retiró, Alistair expresó su agradecimiento una vez más a Bella por su hospitalidad.

- "Lamentamos que no tengamos mucho dinero que darte a cambio, con el podrías salir de esta taberna."

- "No te preocupes por eso, ahora que Lloyd no está creo que podría vivir de esto, hacerme cargo del negocio por mí misma. Me siento muy capaz de eso. Soy yo quien debería dar algo a cambio a uno de los valientes héroes que salvaron Risco Rojo ¿no te parece?"

Bella se acercó un poco más a Alistair, aunque el inocente templario no parecía entender las insinuaciones de la mujer a su lado.

- "Eso es innecesario, nuestro objetivo era ayudar y salvar las más vidas posibles. Era nuestro deber."

- "¡Oh! Por supuesto mi señor, pero creo que debo recordarle que todo héroe se lleva al final una recompensa de la damisela que ha salvado ¿o me equivoco?"

Bella tomó el rostro de Alistair entre sus manos y lo acercó lentamente hacia ella, preparándose para besarlo. El joven quedó en shock y antes de que Alistair pudiera reaccionar ante lo que Bella iba a hacer, escuchó la voz de Elissa.

- "¡Andraste! Po… po… por favor, d… dii.. . discúlpenme… yo… yo no sabía que querían estar a solas. Aquí… aquí tienes tu plato Alistair, en serio perdonen. No fue mi intención interrumpirlos"- Elissa puso ambos platos sobre la mesa y dio la vuelta.

- "¡No Elissa! ¡Te equivocas, no es lo que parece! Yo no…"

Elissa se alejó rápidamente sin siquiera escuchar las súplicas de Alistair.

- "Perdona Bella, realmente yo no quiero esto, es decir, eres bonita pero ni siquiera te conozco. No soy ese tipo de persona, lo siento mucho."

Alistair dejó a Bella algo desconcertada, el chico rubio definitivamente no era como todos los demás hombres que había tratado en las tabernas, cualquier otro ya la hubiese llevado rápidamente a la cama sin siquiera preguntar su nombre. No negaba que se sentía algo decepcionada, pocas veces se pueden encontrar caballeros tan atractivos como él.

Alistair fue al rincón donde se encontraba Sten, tal vez Elissa había ido con él, sin embargo al único a quien encontró fue al qunari, al parecer los demás refugiados le temían lo suficiente como para atreverse a sentarse a su lado.

- "Hola Sten.2

El qunari rápidamente escondió su tazón de galletas.

- "Si se han terminado, no pienses que te daré alguna templario. Debiste pedir las tuyas antes."

- "¿Qué? No quiero tus galletas Sten, sólo vine a preguntar si habías visto a Elissa."

- "La guardia salió hace un momento."

- "¿No te dijo a dónde iba?"

- "¿Por qué iba a decírmelo? Le he dicho que si no se trataba del Archidemonio, no me molestara con palabras sin sentido."

- "Olvídalo Sten."

Alistair dejó de un lado el tosco carácter del qunari y salió de la taberna. No veía a Elissa por ningún lado ¿estaba molesta por lo que vio? ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! Ella estaba dando todo de sí como para ver a los demás perdiendo el tiempo en banalidades, él no estaba coqueteando con Bella pero ella debía creer lo contrario ante lo que vio. Además, quería decirle que él no era ese tipo de persona, que se tomaba sus deberes muy en serio y no buscaría distracciones tan poco dignas de un caballero como él, eso iba en contra de la educación recibida en la Capilla.

Casi al llegar al molino, pudo notar una figura sentada cerca del acantilado. Su vista estaba dirigida hacia el castillo.

Elissa se encontraba pasmada ante lo que vio. No sabía que Alistair era ese tipo de persona, atrevido y audaz con las mujeres. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? Era el hijo del rey Maric y medio-hermano del fallecido rey Cailan después de todo, ambos famosos por sus múltiples conquistas, él sabía de antemano que era guapo. Si tan sólo la viera como su madre la obligó siempre a ir vestida, con su cabello largo y arreglado, tal vez a Alistair le pudiese parecer linda.

Un segundo ¿en verdad eso quería? ¿Un hombre que coqueteara con cualquiera? ¡Claro que no! ¡Qué tontería! ¿Qué demonios te pasa Elissa Cousland? Pensando como todas esas hijas ridículas de los nobles de las que tanto te burlabas. ¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡No tienes tiempo para algo tan trivial! Elissa dio un suspiro de decepción y puso su mirada en el castillo ¿por qué no había ni una sola antorcha encendida? ¿Acaso no había nadie morando allí? Un escalofrío recorrió su piel, no pudo encontrar un motivo para ello. Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y empuñó una de sus dagas ¿otro cadáver andante quizá?

- "¿Elissa?"

Era la voz de Alistair.

- "¿Alistair? ¡Hacedor me diste un buen susto!"

- 2Oh, disculpa no fue mi intención. Te estuve buscando."

- "¿Ah sí? Creí que estabas ocupado con Bella- Elissa se maldijo a sí misma, no quiso decir eso y de inmediato trató de rectificar sus palabras- disculpa Alistair yo…"

- No, discúlpame a mí. Yo no creí que Bella haría… algo como eso… yo, me siento algo avergonzado. Ni siquiera me di cuenta, soy muy tonto."

- "Bueno, ella sólo quería besarte, aunque no sabía que ya se conocieran tan bien. ¿Es amiga tuya? Ya sabes, como eres de Risco Rojo creí que la conocías y…"

- "¿Conocerla? Apenas y la conozco más horas que tú, me dijo que me quería agradecerme por salvar el pueblo…"

- "¿Y le pediste un beso?"

- "¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo… yo nunca haría eso… no me interesan ese tipo de relaciones."

- "No logro entenderte."

-"Sé que sonaré anticuado y ridículo, pero no me importa. Si tengo una relación, quiero que sea para siempre, si algún día beso a una chica quiero que sea especial y no en un bar donde todos estén viendo ¿entiendes? Ni siquiera sabía que Bella me coqueteaba y si me hubiera dado cuenta la hubiera parado. O habría salido corriendo, como es lo que acabo de hacer."

Alistair se encontraba totalmente avergonzado por sus palabras y Elissa trataba de comprender lo que acababa de decir.

- "¿Viniste a verme sólo para explicarme."

- "Por supuesto, no quiero malentendidos entre nosotros. Quiero que me conozcas, yo no soy así. "

- "¿Quieres decir que… nunca… nunca has besado siquiera a una chica?"

- "Sé que suena estúpido¿no? Pero así es, escucha: crecí en la Capilla y fui educado allí. Me enseñaron a ser un caballero con toda mujer, si algún día me enamoro quiero que sea para siempre, aunque como van las cosas moriré antes que eso. ¿Suena tonto verdad? Después de eso, casi tomo los votos como templario. Eso reducía todas mis posibilidades.

A ella todo eso le tomó por sorpresa, pero nadie mentiría ante algo tan penoso, aunque su situación no era diferente a la Alistair.

- "No, claro que no. Y si así fuera soy igual de tonta que tú, desde niña estuve comprometida con Nathaniel Howe, el hijo del asesino de mis padres. Supongo que nunca fui su tipo, sólo lo vi una vez y me dijo que me detestaba. No hubo besos ni flores, tampoco la opción de enamorarme, tenía que esperar mi destino con resignación por muchos años hasta que mi padre rompió el compromiso. A veces pienso que debido a que mi familia rompió ese compromiso, Howe atacó el castillo y... bueno..."

- "La traición también hizo lo mismo con los guardias, para mí eran como tener familia, un lugar donde pertencer. Suenan como destinos parecidos, eso es… triste."

- "¿Acaso no había mujeres con los guardias grises?"

- "Las únicas mujeres que vi dentro de los guardias grises estaban pintadas en retratos, aunque ninguna era tan bella como tú, debo decir."

La chica tal vez había escuchado mal lo último, trato de no darle importancia, todo fue en vano. Nuevamente el molesto rubor y tartamudeo, lo mejor sería evitar nuevamente el tema.

-"Bueno no todo mi pasado es tan trágico ¿sabes? De niña me encantaba que mi madre me llevara a ver el mar, quitarme la ropa y los zapatos, olvidarme de los modales y entrar al agua. Era la única ocasión en la que me sentía tan libre de las presiones de ser la hija de nobles. ¿Hubo cosas buenas en tu niñez Alistair?"

- "¡Claro que sí! Me gustaba dormir con los animales en el establo, eso me hacía sentir menos solitario. Cuando no había nadie, un mozo del establo me enseñó a montar uno de los caballos, aunque siempre me caía, era muy divertido. En tiempos de fuerte calor, podía pasarme horas en el lago sin que nadie me dijera nada. ¡Era fantástico!"

Elissa se quedó sin palabras, Alistair a pesar de todo trataba de buscar el lado bueno de las cosas, por más gris que fuese el panorama. Él continuaba hablando.

- "Inclusive cuando estuve en la Capilla de Risco Rojo podía seguir haciendo todo eso. Yo mismo me gané el enojo del arl para que me enviara lejos de aquí y no lo volviera a ver, por desgracia."

- "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho un niño para ganarse semejante castigo?"

- "En una ocasión, él vino a visitarme. Yo estaba muy molesto porque me había enviado a la Capilla del pueblo para así disipar rumores sobre que yo era su hijo y poder casarse con lady Isolda, cuando lo vi le grité y recriminé su decisión, él se dio la media vuelta y se despidió de mí, pero yo sólo le dije que no volviera, me arranqué del cuello el amuleto con la figura de Andraste que mi madre me había dejado antes de morir, se rompió en muchos pedazos. Salí corriendo, al día siguiente me mandaron lejos de Risco Rojo y nunca más lo volví a ver. Sólo espero que siga con vida, espero poder salvarlo a tiempo."

- "No debes culparte a ti mismo así, eras sólo un niño Alistair."

- "Lo sé, un niño muy tonto por cierto, pero siento que ahora puedo enmendar esa estupidez que hice, tal vez no recupere el único recuerdo de mi madre pero debo hacerlo…"

- "Debes dejar de llamarte tonto a ti mismo, no lo eres. Tú eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, eso es lo que eres."

Alistair le dirigió una mirada que nunca había visto, un brillo de alegría estaba en sus ojos. Elissa no pudo más. Se acercó a él, extendió sus brazos en un tierno abrazo que él correspondio, algo sorprendido. Elissa se separó rápidamente, no sabía si podría controlarse después.

- "Recuerda que no estás sólo Alistair y te prometo que todo estará bien, por ahora debemos ir a dormir. Será mejor que regresemos a la taberna, hace frío y debemos descansar. Teagan dijo que mañana iremos al castillo por medio de una entrada secreta, al parecer es el único modo. Vamos."

- "Por supuesto, gracias por todo tu apoyo Elissa."

- "Te he dicho que me llames Eli, ¿acaso no somos buenos amigos?"

- "Claro, Elli. No podría hacer nada de esto sin ti."

Regresaron a la taberna, contando recuerdos de la niñez y bromeando el uno con el otro. Elissa por ahora no podía mostrar sus sentimientos, no estaba segura todavía de lo que sentía por este hombre y no quería echar a perder una amistad que apenas estaba surgiendo.

Un plan estúpido tras otro. Elissa estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Sten después de que Teagan se fue con Isolda. Esa mujer lo único que provocaba en Elissa era querer golpearla al tratarlos de manera tan desdeñosa cuando su único interés era ayudar, especialmente a Alistair. Por su mirada, no estaba nada feliz de verlo. Si tan sólo supiera que él era hijo del rey y no de Eamon, cerraría la boca. Sin embargo, ella había prometido que mantendría a salvo su secreto, inclusive de sus propios compañeros, al menos por ahora.

El comportamiento de la arlessa era sospechoso, como ocultando algo. Teagan se había ido con ella debido a sus constantes súplicas de ayudar a su sobrino.

Y ahora estaban bajo el molino, después de cruzar un pasadizo secreto. Elissa abrió la puerta, no hubo tiempo de parpadear siquiera. Un grupo de cadáveres idénticos a los que atacaron el pueblo ya estaban encima de ellos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en el castillo?


	12. Los caminos de Ferelden

**Hola de nuevo a todos los que me leen. Tuve problemas con este capítulo por culpa de mi compu, perdí dos capítulos que ya había escrito en uno sólo, así que por ello iba a dividirlo en dos. Espero que les guste, no terminó de ser de mi total agrado :/... cualquier cosa comenten sin pena por fis :)**

**Capítulo 12**

**Los caminos de Ferelden**

Morrigan no se equivocó con sus suposiciones: los muertos vivientes efectivamente habían sido convocados por una magia poderosa. En un inicio todos culparon a Jowan, un mago de sangre que encontraron encerrado en las mazmorras del castillo, y aunque este les confesó que si bien su misión era la de envenenar al arl Eamon por mandato de Loghain, no había sido él quien convocó a las monstruosas criaturas nocturnas. Él mago, además de ser quien casi asesinó a Eamon al proporcionarle un veneno mortal, lo único que consiguió fue dejarlo en coma, también era maestro de magia del pequeño Connor, heredero de Risco Rojo, siendo el niño responsable de todas las atrocidades ocurridas en el pueblo al ser poseído por un demonio. Era por ello que Morrigan y Alistair habían sentido una rasgadura en el velo, ya que una poderosa abominación estaba cerca.

Elissa no sabía por qué motivó debía sentirse más horrorizada, si por el intento de asesinato de Loghain hacia el arl o porque un niño ahora estaba debatiéndose su conciencia con un demonio del velo. A pesar de que gran culpa de lo que ocurría en el castillo era totalmente de la arlesa Isolda y que gracias a sacrificar su vida pudo salvar al niño en ese mismo instante por medio de la magia de sangre, ella no pudo evitar recordar el sacrificio de sus padres y lo miserable que la hizo sentir. Simplemente no deseaba hacerle lo mismo a un niño, quitarle a su madre de la noche a la mañana, no si existía otro camino para salvar a Connor, y por milagro lo había: ir por ayuda al Círculo de Hechizeros.

La chica debía admitir que llegó a pensar en la primera opción por un breve instante, simplemente al ver el desdén con el que trataba a Alistair la hacia rabiar, para Elissa tratar así a un niño era carecer de escrúpulos. Él tuvo que pasar tantas desventuras por los celos absurdos de esa mujer, desde dormir con perros hasta ser enviado lejos de la única persona que él apreciaba. Para bien o para mal, el arl era la única familia que conocía, aunque desde la perspectiva de Elissa el trato que le dieron en su infancia distaba mucho de su concepto de "familia". Lo único que pudo redimir a Isolda ante los ojos de la guardia gris era el amor por su hijo.

* * *

Elissa nunca se imaginó cuánto echaba de menos ir por los largos caminos de Ferelden , llenos de arbustos, árboles y sonidos de pájaros que no paraban de deleitar al grupo con su canto. Ver los bosques llenos de vida hacían olvidar a Elissa todo lo que habían vivido hace apenas unos cuantos días en Risco Rojo. Ahora se encontraban a sólo un día del Círculo, por ahora no podían avanzar más, la noche había caído y empezaron a acampar en un claro de bosque.

Alistair fue a buscar algunos leños al bosque, Leliana puso manos a la obra para preparar la cena, Sten y Charlotte estaban practicando un poco alejados del grupo, mientras Elissa estaba terminando de construir su tienda. Aún le costaba un poco de trabajo hacerlo, cuando era niña los soldados que viajaban con su padre eran quienes la construían y ella jamás se había preocupado por ver cómo lo hacían, para su desgracia actual. Los soportes aún no le quedaban firmes del todo, pareciese que en cualquier momento iba a caer la carpa sobre su cabeza. Pensándolo bien, tenía que pedir nuevamente la ayuda de Alistair para terminarla correctamente, por fortuna él siempre le ayudaba con gusto. Tenía que prestar atención para ver cómo lo hacía esta vez y no causarle más molestias.

Su mirada fue hacia la tienda de Morrigan, ella siempre podía hacerlo sin problema. Era normal, ella creció en la selva hasta donde Elissa sabía, todo tipo de labores manuales se le daban muy bien. Aunque aún no se sentía con la la confianza suficiente para pedirle ayuda, Elissa tenía que darle las gracias al menos por todo lo que hizo por el grupo en la batalla de Risco Rojo, el ponerle fuego a las armas les supuso una victoria rápida y pudieron salvar el pueblo sin complicaciones.

- "¿Morrigan? Hola, disculpa si te estoy molestando. Quería charlar contigo por un momento."

Morrigan estaba preparando algunas pociones ¿o eran venenos? Elissa no podía saberlo con claridad, no conocía muy bien aún la diferencia de ingredientes entre una cosa u otra.

- "Dime guadia ¿algo que necesites?"- dijo Morrigan secamente, sin siquiera voltear a verla, seguía sin detenerse con su tarea.

- "Bueno, yo sólo quería darte las gracias por tu apoyo en Risco Rojo. Tu idea fue excelente, salvó la vida muchas personas."

- "No lo hice por salvar vidas, lo hice por acabar más rápido con esa molestia de monstruos y seguir con nuestra misión principal ¿o ya la olvidaste guardia?"

- "Claro que no, es por ello que vamos al Círculo Morrigan. Necesitamos la ayuda de los magos para detener la plaga.

Morrigan se levantó y miró a Elissa cara a cara con un gesto desafiante.

- "¿Entonces podrías sólo ir a pedirles ayuda y seguir con la misión? No tendríamos que volver a Risco Rojo, en todo caso."

- "¡Claro que tenemos que volver! El arl sigue…"

- "Ese hombre fue envenenado, conozco el tipo de veneno y no tiene un antídoto conocido. Está condenado, no tiene caso volver, su ejército está menguado. ¡Tú misma lo viste!"

- "No debemos abandonar las esperanzas Morrigan."

- "Siempre tan idealista guardia."

- "Me llamo Elissa, y sólo vine a agradecerte. Nada más, quiero decir que me alegra tenerte con nosotros pese a todo."

Morrigan se quedó muda ante esta declaración, desvió la mirada y continuó con sus quehaceres.

- "Sabes muy bien que estoy aquí porque mi madre me ha enviado con ustedes, no tengo otra razón."

- "Si no te sientes cómoda Morrigan, eres libre de irte cuando quieras, no deseo que estés a la fuerza. Es obvio que algunos del grupo no te agradamos, especialmente Alistair pero al menos podrías intentar llevarte mejor."

- "No me pidas tanto Elissa, cuando quiera irme lo sabrás."

- "Si pudiera hacer algo por ti para devolverte el favor en Risco Rojo, sólo dímelo. Cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que la ayuda que proporciono a los demás también se extiende a ti. Tal vez así te deje de molestar mi altruismo."

La bruja en un inicio no pronunció palabra alguna, al parecer estaba pensando, abrió la boca pero dudó.

- "Es en serio Morrigan, si necesitas algo dilo y lo haré."

- "Hay algo de hecho que podrías conseguir para mí. Es un grimorio."

- "¿Un grimorio? ¿Sólo eso?"

- "No es cualquier grimorio, es el grimorio negro de Flemeth. Se encuentra en el Círculo de Hechiceros. ¿Podríamos buscarlo cuando estemos allí?"

- "Por supuesto Morrigan pero ¿por qué es tan importante para ti?"

- "Porque contiene todo tipo de hechizos antiguos, muchos de los cuales Flemeth no me ha enseñado, además espero encontrar secretos de la vida de mi madre que deseo saber. Considera también que entre más conjuros poderosos conozca, seré más útil para tu misión."

- "No lo haré porque quiero que aprendas conjuros y me seas útil Morrigan, lo haré porque quiero que seamos amigas. ¿Está bien?"

- "Eso lo veremos cuando me traigas ese grimorio Elissa.

- "Pero ¿de qué secretos estás hablando? ¿Flemeth te guarda secretos?"

Morrigan empezó a contar a Elissa todo lo que sabía sobre el pasado de Flemeth y el por qué de sus temores hacia su propia madre. Era la primera vez que la bruja de la espesura la contaba su vida.

* * *

**Palacio de Denerim**

Loghain debía admitir que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con los métodos de Howe. Hasta donde sabía, los guardias grises estaban en Risco Rojo gracias a una carta que recibió de su mensajero, el elfo Berwick. Si esos dos llegaban a dar con el mago que mandó para asesinar a Eamon, estaría en problemas, lo único que le daba calma era que Jowan al parecer había convocado demonios al pueblo que lo asolaban cada noche, o al menos esas eran sus conjeturas. Los incidentes en Risco Rojo al menos le daban tiempo para que la solución definitiva de acabar con ellos le llegara desde Antiva.

El temible general estaba en su despacho, esperando a quienquiera al que hayan enviado Los Cuervos. Este método para Loghain le parecía algo despreciable y deshonroso pero ¿que acaso existe algo peor que dejar a morir a su rey y yerno en el campo de batalla? El hombre ya había cruzado la línea desde hace mucho, siempre recordándose a sí mismo que lo hacía por el bienestar y la dignidad de su hija. Jamás hubiera permitido lo que Cailan pensaba hacer con ella sólo por no poder darle un hijo. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que ella era quien tenía problemas para concebir? ¿y si era él? Su mente se retorcía entre el remordimiento y la justificación de sus actos, en ese instante llegó un ciervo para dar aviso de que el visitante ansiado había llegado.

- "Hazlo pasar."

Salió por un instante y Loghain alcanzó a escuchar.

-"Adelante, mi señor. El regente Loghain lo espera."

Lo que veían los ojos del teyrn lo dejaron un poco decepcionado: un elfo no muy alto, rubio, de tez morena, vestido con una sencilla armadura y una sonrisa picaresca en el rostro. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, sutiles, como si no quisiera hacer notar su presencia.

- "Buongiorno, mi señor. Los Cuervos le envían sus saludos."

- "No tienes pinta de asesino, elfo."

- "Un punto bueno para mí, mi señor, de lo contrario sería difícil acercarme a mis víctimas. No soy un simple mercenario, si quiere un trabajo limpio y sin sospecha necesita de alguien con mi apariencia. Nadie me suele notar, para ellos soy sólo un simple elfo."

- "En eso te doy la razón, elfo. Dime ¿acaso eres el único que enviaron para esta misión? Pagué bastante por sus servicios a los Cuervos, me siento un poco estafado."

- "No, no, no mi señor. Soy quien comandará el plan de ataque contra aquello que lo moleste. Dígame sus nombres y jamás los volverá a escuchar. Muéstreme sus caras y jamás las volverá a ver. Se puede decir que es mi lema de trabajo."

Loghain le tendió los retratos de ambos, eran los mismos de los carteles que ya había puesto en circulación en varios puntos de Ferelden por medio de sus soldados.

- "¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tormentos le habrá traído esta preciosidad que lo hacen rabiar? Es una pena que deba matarla"- preguntó el elfo rubio viendo con detenimiento los retratos que le había mostrado el Teyrn.

- "Ese no es tu asunto elfo, sólo realiza tu trabajo. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Quiero recordarlo en caso de que no cumplas con el acuerdo."

- "Tenga por seguro que cumpliré diligentemente mi labor, aunque no me molesta dar mi nombre en absoluto. Permítame presentarme mi Lord, soy Zevran Airainai.

Loghain le dio una sonrisa torcida y lo despidió.

- "Vete entonces, en los papeles que te di está su localización. Esperaré noticas de ti en unos días."

- "A sus órdenes, mi señor."

Zevran desapareció rápidamente del despacho de Loghain, tenía mucho por hacer.

* * *

**Lago Calenhad, cerca del Círculo de Hechiceros**

El encuentro con varios grupos de bandidos en el camino sólo hizo que el grupo se retrasara más de lo previsto. También se encontraron con un peculiar comerciante en su camino, quien en lugar de venderles algo le obsequió a Elissa una pequeña vara, la cual según sus palabras, podría despertar a un gólem dormido en un pueblo llamado Honnleath, sin embargo por ahora no tenían tiempo de desviarse a ese lugar.

La noche había llegado justo cuando llegaron a las orillas del lago Calenhad, desde el puerto se podía ver el Círculo de Hechiceros. No tuvieron otra opción que hacer una parada en la posada La princesa mimada. Una noche de sueño y seguramente tendrían suficiente descanso, irían a la torre por la mañana y regresarían sin contratiempos a Risco Rojo.

Durante la cena, todos aceptaron de muy buena gana una jarra de cerveza caliente, relajarse un poco no les vendría mal. Leliana se fue a dormir temprano, Morrigan siempre desaparecía después de la cena como era costumbre, aunque Elissa estaba contenta de al menos conocer un poco más a fondo de la vida tan complicada que había tenido su compañera en la espesura, quería demostrarle que en verdad tenía una amiga incondicional en ella. decirle que en muchas cosas su madre se había equivocado. Sten había desaparecido de la posada y Elissa lo buscaba con la mirada. Alistair ya había tomado unos cuantos tarros de cerveza, un rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa todo el tiempo en su rostro lo evidenciaban, se encontraba bastante alegre y comenzó a preguntar a Elissa sobre sus demás compañeros, era algo así como un chismorreo entre amigos, o hermanos de armas. Elissa accedió ¿por qué no? po

Una vez que le respondió lo que quería saber de los integrantes de su equipo, Elissa tenía curiosidad sobre el por qué le preguntó su opinión.

- "¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso?"

- "¡Oh! Ya sabes, estoy planeando decirle a todos lo que me has dicho de ellos, se amotinaran contra ti y así seré el nuevo líder ¡Muajajajaja!"

Elissa no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante las caras que hacía Alistair al decir eso, era obvio que era una broma.

- "Yo no soy la líder, además si quieres serlo no tienes más que pedirlo."

- "¿Yo? ¿Líder? No, no, mi querida señora. Cuando yo estoy al mando todos mueren y yo termino sin pantalones en algún lado."

Tal vez era la cerveza la que hacía que se divirtiera tanto con Alistair, o era sólo el hecho de estar a solas con él. No lo sabía con certeza.

- "Un caballero como tú podría ser un excelente líder Alistair, sólo necesitas intentarlo. Tengo mucha fe en ti, eres valiente, fuerte y lo único que te falta es decidirte."

Alistair le sonrió cálidamente. Eso derretía el corazón de Elissa, sin embargo en su interior trataba de negar con toda su alma los sentimientos que tenía hacia su compañero.

- "Gracias por eso Eli, no sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí. Sé que suena raro pero me alegra que las cosas hayan resultado así, quiero decir, el que tú me hayas tocado como compañera de viaje. También me alegro que seas Elissa en lugar de Elliot, tener una hermosa mujer dándote ánimos se siente muy bien a decir verdad. Eres muy bella y amable"- le decía Alistair mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Elissa no sabía que decir ¿era esto una declaración? ¿Cómo saberlo si nunca se le habían declarado en su vida? ¿Qué debía contestar? Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

- "¡Llene mi tarro nuevamente, buen hombre!"- gritó Alistair al cantinero.

- "Vamos amigo, no creo que aguantes uno más. Debería enviarlo a la cama, si no quiere que le dé una buena jaqueca por la mañana"- le dijo el hombre a Elissa.

_Era la cerveza la que hablaba_. Elissa dio un largo suspiro.

- "Vamos Alistair, te llevaré a tu habitación."

Ayudó a su compañero a subir las escaleras y llegar hasta su habitación, que compartía con Sten. De este no había rastro alguno.

- "Aquí estamos, que descanses Alistair"- Elissa tenía el brazo de Alistair sobre sus hombres para darle apoyo, intentó zafarse, pero Alistair se lo impidió.

- "En serio eres muy hermosa Elissa"- el templario tomó en sus manos el pequeño rostro de Elissa, lentamente lo fue acercando hacia él, hacia sus labios específicamente.

Ella entró en pánico y su reacción fue empujarlo rápidamente. Corrió escaleras abajo y salió de la posada para despejarse. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Alistair estaba demasiado tomado, era obvio que no era correcto dejarse llevar. Aún así, Elissa estaba algo arrepentida de no sacar provecho ese momento.

* * *

Elissa caminó un poco fuera de la posada, Charlotte la siguió después de verla salir corriendo y la acompañaba en su paseo. Se acercó lentamente a la orilla del lago para poder admirarlo, de cerca pudo notar una enorme figura que también estaba allí. Era Sten.

Ella se acercó lentamente, tratando de no interrumpir los pensamientos del qunari, cualquiera que estos fuese. Se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar. Consiguió llamar su atención.

- "Hola Sten ¿te encuentras bien? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

- "Aquí… fue la última vez que vi a mis compañeros guerreros. Sólo recordaba."

- "¿Tenías compañeros?"

- "Así es. Aquí peleamos con un grupo de engendros. No sobrevivieron al ataque."

- "Continúa."

Era la primera vez que Elissa escuchó un poco de la vida de Sten y su razón de estar en Ferelden.

* * *

Elissa había hecho una nueva promesa esa noche al qunari y juró cumplirla: buscar su espada. Se encontraba ahora desayunando con Leliana. Lo que había pasado una noche anterior con Alistair aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verlo o si él tendría idea de lo que había pasado. De un momento a otro, ya lo tenía enfrente de ella tratando de contener un bostezo. Tenía ambas manos sobre su cabeza, señal de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

- "¿Alguien me puede decir cuánto tomé anoche? ¿O si me caí de cabeza por un acantilado?"

- "Tomaste bastante Alistair, eso es todo. Bebe esta poción y te sentirás como nuevo, te lo aseguro."

- "Espero que tengas razón Leliana"- Alistair dio un buen trago de la extraña cura de Leliana, hizo un gesto de desagrado pero no logró escupir- !puaj! ¿qué rayos era eso?"

- "Jejeje, se ta pasará el mal sabor, te lo mereces por tomar tanto. Tengo que ir por mis cosas, bajaré en un momento chicos"

Mientras Leliana subía a su habitación, Elissa se mordía el labio, quería decir algo aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- "Entonces… ¿no recuerdas nada Alistair?"

- "Nop… un segundo… ¿hice algo vergonzoso no es así?"

- "Bueno…"

- "Si lo sé, por lo general mis compañeros guardias me contaban que, cuando estoy ebrio, hablaba sobre como me gustaban las peleas de almohadas con mis compañeros templarios, o que me ponía a bailar Remigold ridículamente, o que sacaba a relucir mi traje de templario porque creía que es elegante… ¿cuál de esas cosas hice?"

Elissa pudo notar en sus palabras sinceridad, así que no pudo decirle nada de lo intentó hacer esa noche. Estaba ebrio, nada más.

- "A decir verdad, no podías mantenerte en pie y tuve que ayudarte a llegar a tu habitación. En verdad que pesas mucho aún sin tu armadura."

Alistair se encontraba algo apenado al escuchar sus palabras, sin tener idea de lo que Elissa le estaba ocultando.

- "¿En serio? En… verdad lo siento… no sé cómo deba disculparme."

- "No te preocupes Alistair, eras un amigo en problemas y no podía dejar que durmieras sobre la mesa. Eso es muy incómodo."

- "Gracias de verdad…"

La vergüenza de Alistair le cubría todo el rostro. ¡Vaya caballero estaba hecho! Pensar que Elissa es toda una dama de alta cuna y lo tuvo que sostener. Ella le parecía una chica hermosa, aunque para Alistair quedaba claro que él no se encontraba a su altura. No sabía ni cómo coquetear con ella, sus intentos de halagarla habían resultado fallidos y ahora había visto una mala parte de él. Tenía que compensarlo de algún modo.

El pobre Alistair no tenía idea de lo triste que Elissa se sentía en esos momentos, todo por una mala jugada del alcohol y los recuerdos.

* * *

El Círculo no era lo que todos pensaron que sería.

Antes de que Elissa se diera cuenta, la confusión y penas del corazón por la que pasaba se vio insignificante frente a las penurias que estaban pasando los magos dentro de la torre. Dentro todo estaba hecho un verdadero infierno: las abominaciones se habían apoderado del lugar. ¡Tenían que salvar la vida de los pocos que quedaban a toda costa!

**Nota: Sé que el acento de Zevran suena más como español, pero revisando un poco la región de Antiva, según David Gaider, corresponde a una Venecia medieval, así que por ello pondré a Zevran con algunas frases en italiano posteriormente. O si no agrada pues se quedará en español tal cual. Espero sus preferencias y comentarios. Gracias por leer.**


	13. Falsos sueños

******Hola de nuevo, espero que alguien siga leyendo. Algunas veces no sé si lo haga bien o mal, o qué tanto les agrade. Por ello aprecio sus mensajes. Gracias por leer.**

**Capítulo 13**

**Falsos sueños**

El clima no podía haber sido más perfecto en Pináculo ese día. Los rayos del sol brillaban radiantes, una suave brisa se dejaba sentir en los rostros de los lugareños que empezaban a despertar para ir a trabajar las tierras, abrir sus puestos en el mercado, continuaban con la forja de las armas en las herrerías o simplemente tomarían el día para dar un paseo. En el castillo de Pináculo las múltiples actividades dieron inicio también, los soldados hacían sus rondas o entrenamientos, mientras a los sirvientes se les podía ver ocupados de un lugar a otro.

Una bella joven se alistaba para iniciar su día en una de las habitaciones del castillo. Trenzó su largo cabello castaño, lavó su cara, se puso ropa cómoda para el entrenamiento en armas que ese día quería tener junto con su compañero Ser Rory. No le gustaba la idea de ser torturada por una doncella que le indicaba constantemente sobre cómo debía vestirse o peinarse, así que siempre se levantaba rápidamente de su cama antes de que llegara Nora y le dijera qué debía hacer día tras día. No iba a desperdiciar tan buen clima aprendiendo a cómo sentarse, corrigiendo sus modales al comer o qué debía discutir y qué no con las demás damas de la nobleza Fereldana. O peor aún, tocar el tema de su prometido… un momento… ¿cuál era su nombre? Parecía que algo nublaba sus recuerdos !Qué horror! !Vaya falta de memoria la suya! Por más que se esforzaba no lograba que el nombre viniese a su mente.

Estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, con la mano presta a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, pero el hacerse esta pregunta a sí misma la sobresaltó ¿cómo era posible no recordar el nombre de la persona con quien estaba comprometida en matrimonio? ¿o su rostro? Toda su mente estaba en blanco. Negó con la cabeza, tal vez un poco de actividad le ayudaría a recordar. No sabía qué pasaba con ella en ese instante.

En su distracción y con los ojos puestos en el suelo, no notó que por los pasillos venía a toda prisa su madre con unas doncellas a su alrededor.

- "¡Elissa! ¡Por el Hacedor! ¿Qué clase de ropas son esas para el día de hoy?"

Elissa se sobresaltó al escuchar esto, levantó la vista y el ceño fruncido de su madre fue lo primero que vio.

- "¡Madre! Disculpa, lo que ocurre es que el día de hoy quería entrenar con Rory, por eso me puse la ropa adecuada para ello. ¿Podríamos dejar las clases para otro día? La semana pasada estuve encerrada entre libros y lecciones de buenos modales. Por favor."

Los ojos suplicantes de Elissa no funcionaban para suavizar la mirada tan severa que su madre le dirigía. Se escucharon unos pasos acelerados del otro lado del pasillo, Elissa notó que se trataba de su padre acercándose a ellas.

- "¡Cachorro! ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso tu madre no te lo dijo?"

- "¡Por supuesto que lo hice! No sé por qué se ha puesto semejante ropa exactamente hoy que se fijará fecha para su boda."

- "¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué pasa?"

- "Me acaban de notificar que su alteza real se encuentra sólo a unas horas de camino para llegar al castillo. Hoy ofreceremos una cena por tu compromiso Elissa ¿acaso lo olvidaste?"

- "¿A… alteza? ¿De quién están hablando?"

- "Del príncipe obviamente cariño"- le dijo su madre quien aún continuaba con los brazos cruzados.

- "¿Qué príncipe? Desde que el rey Cailan subió al trono, no hay príncipes en Ferelden."

Eleonor tocó la frente de Elissa preocupada, definitivamente algo raro pasaba con su hija. Su padre estaba algo confundido con sus palabras.

- "Es el príncipe Alistair, el hermano menos del rey Cailan. ¿Lo recuerdas Elissa?"

- "¿Alistair?"

- "Te comprometiste con él hace cinco años. No entiendo tu comportamiento hija, creí que lo querías. Siempre que los veo pasear juntos parecen el uno para el otro."

- "Es cierto- continuó su madre- siempre que venía a visitarte, corrías a tu habitación para verte lo más bonita posible ¿qué te pasa el día de hoy?"

- "Yo… la verdad… no lo… sé."

Elissa pasaba sus manos entre sus cabellos, se tocaba la cabeza tratando de recordar, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. ¡Ahí estaban! Un montón de recuerdos llegando ¿eran reales? ¡Por supuesto que lo eran! Ella estaba comprometida desde hace tiempo con el hijo menor del fallecido rey Maric y hermano del actual rey ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Es cierto que al inicio no le agradaba para nada la idea de comprometerse con alguien que no conocía, sin embargo el tiempo y la forma de ser de Alistair hicieron que se enamorara perdidamente de él.

Su amado príncipe era torpe al inicio, sin saber cómo hablarle ni tratarla. Fue la inexperiencia lo que hizo ver a Elissa que él no era un típico noble arrogante, se conmovió con la vida que llevó antes de que su padre lo reconociera y lo llevase al palacio a vivir, era humilde y amable. Le escribía cartas continuamente, paseaban juntos por Pináculo y cuando estaban en Denerim para algún odioso baile o fiesta, a ellos les encantaba escapar juntos de todo bullicio, esconderse en el mercado de la ciudad como un par de enamorados, sin que nadie los reconociera.

Por supuesto. Ella estaba comprometida con el príncipe Alistair. Ahora recordaba de todo de golpe. Se dio un rápido vistazo a sí misma: pantalones, pelo desarreglado, camisa holgada. Un desastre total. No es que a Alistair le gustara que se vistiera como una chica elegante, él siempre le decía que la encontraba cada día más hermosa no importando que llevara puesto. Sin embargo a Elissa le encantaba la forma en que la veía cuando se arreglaba especialmente para él, además hoy era un día especial. Por fin acordarían el día de su boda.

- "Perdona madre, no sé que me pasó. Iré a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa inmediatamente."

- "Deja que tu madre te ayude pequeña- dijo su padre- No debes ponerte nerviosa ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Yo me encargó amor, Elissa quedará preciosa."

Su madre y las doncellas la siguieron hasta sus aposentos para ayudarla a vestirse apropiadamente. Detestaba tanto alboroto alrededor de ella, pero era algo que estaba dispuesta a soportar para que Alistair la encontrara encantadora ese día.

* * *

Las puertas del castillo Cousland se abrieron para dar la bienvenida a su invitado. Elissa lo esperaba ansiosa en el patio, atenta para verlo entrar en cualquier momento, mentiría si dijera que no se encontraba emocionada. Un caballo blanco cruzó la puerta, su jinete era la persona más querida por Elissa. Alistair bajo rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la donde se encontraba ella con sus padres, lo acompañaban varios caballeros que presentaron sus respetos a los teyrns.

- "Teyrn Cousland me da gran alegría verlo nuevamente y saber que su familia se encuentra muy bien- ambos se estrecharon las manos en señal de saludo- Teyrna Eleonor usted se encuentra más bella que nunca, si me permite decirlo."

Tomó la mano de la señora Cousland y depositó un ligero beso en sus nudillos.

- "Que halagador su alteza. Es un honor tenerlo con nosotros nuevamente, aunque hay alguien que se encuentra más feliz de lo normal por volver a verlo en esta ocasión tan especial"- la teyrna dio un vistazo hacia Elissa, que ya se encontraba de por sí avergonzada.

- "¡Madre! No deberías hacer eso."

Alistair se acercó lentamente a Elissa, tomando su mano para besarla.

- "Esa felicidad es un sentimiento compartido, mi señora. Estaba ansioso por volver a verte y pensar que tal vez en pocos meses no tendré que separarme más de ti hace que mi alegría sea aún mayor."

- "Así será, su alteza-" Elissa le daba una tímida sonrisa a su prometido, ambos no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro.

Los teyrns se encontraban felices de que su hija encontrará felicidad en este compromiso, les daba tranquilidad a sus corazones el saber que hicieron lo correcto al aceptar la propuesta quehace 5 años les había propuesto el difunto rey Maric. Entraron al castillo para darle una bienvenida más apropiada al príncipe Alistair. La charla de su compromiso no se hizo esperar, la fecha fue fijada para que la boda se realizase en un par de meses en el Palacio Real, en Denerim. Todo transcurrió de forma muy amena, hasta que se dieron cuenta que se hacía tarde y todos debían prepararse para la fiesta de esa noche. Eleonor llamó a su hija en privado.

- "Hija querida sabes que tengo que supervisar algunas cosas para esta noche con tu padre y Fergus debe alistarse también junto con Oriana ¿por qué no le das un paseo al príncipe por el castillo? Además sería bueno que tuvieran un tiempo a solas y charlar en privado. Deben tener muchas cosas de qué hablar ¿no es así?

- "¡Madre!"

- "Deja de apenarte de esa manera, dentro de poco será tu marido. No tiene nada de malo."

Elissa dio un suspiro de resignación ante la insistencia de su madre.

- "Lo haré madre, gracias madre."

- "Sólo recuerden no llegar tarde para la fiesta, es en su honor. No lo olviden."

- "Por supuesto que no, estaremos a tiempo. Lo prometo."

La teyrna le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su hija, despidiéndose para hacer sus diligencias. Elissa llevó a Alistair por varios lugares del castillo, pasearon por el jardín a la par de que charlaban durante horas. Aunque todo parecía perfecto, Elissa sentía que algo extraño existía dentro de toda esta felicidad, no sabía a ciencia cierta de dónde venía ese sentimiento. Cada que pasaban por algún lugar diferente y ella le explicaba cómo jugaba en ese lugar de niña, o el por qué no le gustaba, una oleada de náuseas y dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Una vez que estaban en la biblioteca, ella no pudo evitar más el gesto de desagrado que aparecía en su rostro.

- "¿Te encuentras bien Elissa? ¿Estás enferma?"

- "¿Eh? No, no, es sólo que este lugar me… desagrada… de alguna manera."

- "Bueno es la biblioteca, me decías que aquí tomabas tus clases con el maestro Aldous. El estudiar no es algo que a todos los niños les guste."

- "¿Aldous? ¿Dónde está Aldous? Es extraño, él siempre estaba por aquí."

- "Es algo tarde, así que es normal que no se encuentre aquí en estos momentos. No hay nadie aquí Elissa."

- "Pero él siempre estaba a todas horas... aquí."

Se sentaron por un momento para que ella descansara. Un grito ensordecedor sobresaltó a Elissa, se levantó rápidamente y empezó a buscar por la biblioteca de dónde provenía el grito ¿Era Aldous? No, era el grito de terror de muchas personas. Gritaban por sus vidas. Ella buscaba con su mirada por todos lados, se asomaba a la ventana que daba al jardín y no había nadie, Alistair sólo la miraba perplejo.

- "¿Elissa? ¿Todo está bien?"

- "No lo sé. Algo extraño me ocurre."

- "Tranquila. Todo está bien, mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien."

Alistair acercó el tembloroso cuerpo de su prometida, la atrajo lentamente en un abrazo. Ella se dejó llevar y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos y empezó a besar su clavícula lentamente. Al principio todo era tierno, a ella le gustaba, la emocionaba por completo sentirlo tan amoroso. Poco a poco se volvió más brusco, hasta el punto de romper una de las mangas de su vestido.

- ¡Alistair, detente!

- "¿Por qué? ¡Tú sabes que es lo que quieres realmente! ¡Sólo hago tus deseos realidad!"

- "¡No! ¡No quiero esto! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Tú no eres el Alistair que conozco!

- ¿El Alistair que conoces? ¿Es que acaso hay dos? ¡Yo soy el único Elissa!"

- ¡No!

Elissa fue lanzada contra el suelo, Alistair aprisionó sus manos y ella se seguía resistiendo. La voz ya no sonaba dulce, el sonido gutural en sus palabras la dejó congelada, no podía moverse por más esfuerzo que hiciese de rechazar a este ¿hombre? ¿qué era exactamente? Él no era Alistair, se dijo Elissa a sí misma. Mientras él continuaba, los ojos de la chica veían con horror cómo las paredes empezaron a emanar sangre desde el techo, mientras continuaba en el suelo, volteó su cabeza al otro lado sólo para encontrar la mirada muerta del maestro Aldous. Un grito de terror se escuchó por todo el castillo.

Ahora quien estaba aprisionándola ya no era Alistair, el príncipe y su prometido, sino un horrible demonio que la quería ver muerta. Las paredes, libreros, joyas, su vestido, el jardín, todo desapareció en un instante y los recuerdos verdaderos se agolparon en su mente. Estaba atrapado en el velo, un demonio de la pereza los hizo caer en un sueño, uno demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Con una patada fuerte se quitó al molesto demonio de encima. Sus dagas estaban en su espalda, justo como lo recordaba, con un rápido movimiento eliminó al demonio que la engañó con la imagen de Alistair.

Debía haber más demonios alrededor, tenía que estar alerta por ahora y encontrar a sus demás compañeros. Ella tenía todo tipo de sentimientos encontrados en ese momento: furia, tristeza, nostalgia, dolor. Y había uno nuevo, del cual un demonio le había hecho darse cuenta: amor hacia su compañero guardia. Mientras apuñalaba a los demonios que habían adoptado la imagen de sus padres, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. Hasta un demonio la conocía mejor que ella misma.

* * *

Los sueños de Wynne y Leliana le resultaron duros de romper, la idea de una vida tranquila para ambas era lo que más deseaba, pero si las dejaba atrapadas en un mundo falso eso nunca sería posible. Lentamente fue visualizando el tercer sueño, el de Alistair.

El lugar por donde caminaba era hermoso, los campos de flores se extendían por todas partes, los riachuelos parecían arrullar con su sonido a todos los animales silvestres. Comenzó a bajar por un sendero hasta que se topó con una cabaña, era sencilla aunque parecía muy acogedora.

- "¡Vamos, tú puedes!"- le gritó

Ella escuchó la voz de Alistair, lo vio rodeado de tres encantadores niños corriendo por todos lados.

- "¡Pero no vayas tan rápido! ¡Es injusto!"- dijo el más pequeño de los tres.

Alguien gritó dentro de la cabaña:

- "La comida está lista, dense prisa."

- "¡Ya vamos!- contestó con un grito Alistair- Vamos niños, o de lo contrario su madre se enfadará conmigo."

_¿Alistair sólo quería una familia? ¿Ser un hombre común y corriente con esposa e hijos? ¿Este era su sueño? ´Siempre deseamos lo que nunca tuvimos, él nunca tuvo una familia después de todo._

Elissa vio desde la sombra de un árbol cuando todos entraron a la casa, se acercó para asomarse por la ventana furtivamente, lo que vio fue una bella escena de una familia feliz. Nunca lo había visto sonreír así, parecía tan contento. Ni siquiera en su propio sueño el demonio podía imitar los gestos que ahora veía. Elissa se sintió tan miserable _¿cómo puedo enamorar a un hombre a quien no puedo darle esas alegrías? Él no piensa en mí como yo pienso en él ¿recordará quién soy? Un momento, todos esos niños no son más que demonios, igual esa mujer que parece tan amable. ¡Es un engaño Alistair!_ Eso hizo despertar en Elissa una gran furia.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la tiró de una patada, no había tiempo para la amabilidad y mucho menos con demonios.

- "¡Alistair despierta! ¡Todos son demonios! ¡Estamos en el velo, recuérdalo!"

- "¿Elissa? ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡He renunciado a los guardias grises para siempre!"

- "¡No Alistair! ¡Estamos juntos en esto, debemos detener La Plaga! ¡¿Lo recuerdas?! ¡Nada de esto es real!"

Los niños se abalanzaron sobre Elissa, sus rostros se deformaron hasta tomar su forma demoníaca original.

- "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Goldanna?"

La mujer empuñó una espada y estaba a punto de atravesar a Alistair, este rápidamente bloqueó el golpe con su escudo, el rostro que tenía la mujer ya no era humano. El ex- templario atravesó el pecho del demonio, acabando de un solo golpe, de inmediato corrió a brindar apoyo a Elissa.

- "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

- "Demonios, estamos en el velo Alistair."

El rostro de Alistair aún trataba de recomponerse, todo parecía confuso, como si hubiese despertado de un fuerte shock.

- "Claro… sólo diles a los demás que… no fui engañado de un forma tan tonta."

La mirada de Alistair reflejó la tristeza que su corazón sintió al despertar de una bella farsa.

- "No te preocupes Alistair, no se lo diré a nadie, después de todo yo también fui engañada."

- "Debemos terminar con el demonio que nos…"

- "¿Alistair?"

Alistair desapareció de su vista, tal como había ocurrido con Wynne y Leliana.

* * *

Los terrores vividos en la torre sería algo que jamás olvidaría. El culpable de todo, Uldred, murió por el filo de la espada de Alistair, sus habilidades de templario la habían dejado impresionada, a pesar de que él mismo dijo que no había tomado los votos, pareciera que aprendió lo suficiente para someter a alguno que otro poderoso mago. No solamente consiguieron el apoyo de los magos contra la ruina, sino que el encantador superior Irving accedió a brindar su ayuda para salvar la vida de Connor. Elissa pareciese ser un imán para atraer gente a la causa de los guardias grises ya que también contaban con un nuevo miembro: Wynne, una maga del círculo.

Ella se ofreció voluntariamente a prestar su ayuda contra la plaga, a pesar de que ya parecía algo mayor, Elissa no podía menospreciar ningún tipo de ayuda. Sus poderes de sanación mostraron ser de mucha ayuda para salvar la torre, tenía que admitir que sin ella no lo hubiesen logrado debido a que tuvieron que transportarse en una pequeña balsa para llegar a la torre, sólo pudieron acompañarla Alistair, Leliana y Charlotte. Después de todo, Morrigan y Sten no parecían muchas ganas de entrar a una torre llena de templarios y magos, la bruja detestaba a los primeros tanto como Sten menospreciaba a los segundos.

Elissa esperaba que no se dieran cuenta al limpiar la torre de que había tomado algo sin pedir permiso, sólo esperaba no arrepentirse de su acción. La balsa los esperaba para llevarlos del otro lado.

- "Eli ¿ya vienes?"

- "Claro."

Alistair le tendía la mano, ella aceptó su intención de ayudarla con un poco de pena. Sus ojos se mantuvieron bajos todo el tiempo. Ella vio los sueños de sus demás compañeros al ir a salvarlos de los demonios, pero ella por ningún motivo debía contar el sueño que había tenido y mucho menos a Alistair. Eso sería decirle a su compañero frente a frente que lo amaba, que soñó que se casaría con él, que deseaba estar con él, que deseaba ser besada por él. Lo que ella vio en los sueños de Alistair era el de tener una familia feliz, con hijos corriendo por todas partes, pero en esa familia ella no estaba presente, sino otra mujer que no pudo reconocer.

* * *

Alistair se sentía tonto. Muy tonto. Él, alguien que había sido entrando como templario, engañado ridículamente por un demonio que tomó la forma de una hermana que ni siquiera conocía. Se sentía tan apenado que Elissa hubiese visto algo así, por ahora no sabía cómo explicar que se imaginaba una vida familiar con una persona de quien sólo había escuchado rumores. Ella estaba algo distante después de eso.

Lo más probable es que debía estar enfadada por la forma de actuar de Alistair, él le dijo que renunciaba a los guardias grises por estar con su familia. Ella nunca había renunciado al deber nunca, ella quería buscar a su hermano pero no lo hizo para ayudarlo a combatir la Plaga, ella quería vengarse de Howe y seguía a su lado ayudándolo en todo, y él en un sueño la abandonó sin pensarlo. Alistair se sentía como una persona mezquina y cobarde.


End file.
